


Papa Heichou is Best Heichou

by Rein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Character Death, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Parenthood, lots of papa heichou moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rein/pseuds/Rein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a single night, Eren and Levi lose the person they love. And Levi takes it upon himself to take care of 5 year-old Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was something terrifying about the flames that engulfed the house.

Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, as wood spilt, twisted, and darkened under the intense heat of the flames. The black smoke rising from the house melded into the dark, starless night. More parts of the house became enveloped in the hot flames. There was a loud screech and the roof caved in, shattering the windows on the 2nd floor.

Everything at once became loud and focused; people screaming at him, the wailing sirens of fire trucks, and ear shattering crying.

A hand grabbed Levi’s shoulder and he was roughly pulled away from the burning house. A group of firefighters ran past him, shouting instructions at each other. Levi stared at the man who pulled him away from the house; a friend whom happened to be a volunteer firefighter.

“Levi, are you hurt anywhere?” Erwin asked, looking him over.

His clothes were singed and tattered and there was a deep cut on his leg but he was fine. The crying got louder and Levi’s world focused on the child in his arms, clinging to him. The child was alright, maybe just a few singed hairs but Levi had pulled him out of the fire moments before it got worse. Levi clutched the child closer to his chest, the adrenaline leaving his body and causing his legs to buckle.

Levi didn’t cry. He knelt on the ground, holding the child tighter to his chest as everything but the child’s crying fell away from his world. Behind him, the fire consumed the house like an unstoppable monster.

“…I’m sorry, Eren.”

 

\-------

That night, Eren Jaeger lost his parents; Carla and Grisha Jaeger.

Levi and Eren spent the night in Erwin’s apartment. Eren fell asleep after he had exhausted himself and Levi only managed an hour of sleep. He mostly stayed up, getting update texts from Erwin. From what Erwin told him, the fire originated in the basement where it had plenty of materials to spread and burn. It was a faulty propane tank that had caused the fire to escalate even more.

Levi stared at his phone, exiting from Erwin’s text as more of the few friends he had texted their concern. He set the phone aside on the kitchen counter, going to the fridge for water. He didn’t feel like eating much.

Levi knew Carla and Grisha before Eren was born, when he was around 14 years old. Clara owned a small flower shop that was on his route when he walked to school every day. He would always stop to look at the various arrangements displayed on the window. To him, the arrangement of flowers always looked beautiful but he never once stepped inside the shop.

It was Carla who befriended Levi first. He was walking back home, approaching the flower shop when he noticed Carla standing in front of her shop with a potted plant. He politely greeted her but kept on walking. Carla had waved her hands towards him, beckoning him closer.

“I’ve noticed you always stop by to stare at the flowers.” She said. Levi remained silent. Carla simply smiled and walked towards him. “I feel flattered that you enjoy the flowers so much. If you like, I’d love if you took this plant with you.”

Levi, still choosing to remain quiet, stared at the woman. He stepped closer and grabbed the pot, making Carla smile.

“I’m Carla.” She greeted.

“…Levi.”

From there, Levi slowly got to know Carla. Eventually, he found himself staying at her flower shop for hours after school, to the point that Carla had hired him. One way or another, he became intergraded into her life. And Levi, who hated being too social, didn’t mind at all.

Carla was what Levi always imagined a functional family to feel like.

“Levi?”

Eren’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Levi stared at Eren, the kids’ face covered in snot and dried tears, still dressed in last night soot-covered clothes. Levi stood up and picked Eren up, walking over to the sink and setting the 5-year old on the counter. He grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and began to clean Eren’s face.

“Where’s mama?” He asked.

Levi’s face darkened as he finished cleaning Eren’s face. Expecting and tired teal-green eyes watched Levi, waiting for an answer.

“Eren, your mom and dad died last night in the fire.” Levi could see the connections that Eren was associating with the word. He patiently waited.

“Mama and Papa are gone?”

Levi nodded, “They’re gone to a faraway place and we can’t see them again.” Tears began to weld at the corners of Eren’s eyes, bubbling over as he began to cry. He reached for Levi and Levi gathered Eren into his arms. Tiny hands clung to his shirt.

“Is Levi gonna go away forever too?” He asked through his crying. Levi’s heart painfully throbbed and he held Eren tighter.

“I’m not going anywhere, Eren.” Levi’s voice came out hoarse. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

 

\------

Over the next few days, there was a flurry of paper work Levi had to look over in order to adopt Eren. Carla and Grisha eloped so they didn’t have any close relative take cake of Eren and even if they did, Levi would’ve refused them. The transition was easier when Carla’s lawyer read the will. And with Erwin’s help, whom was vastly more knowledgeable in the fancy garble of legal words, everything Levi wanted to do regarding Eren was handled smoothly.

Of course, this meant a major change in Levi’s life.

Levi lived far from where Eren used to live. He decided to move out of his apartment and moved to the flower shop Carla owned. There was a small studio apartment on the 2nd floor of the building. Levi also wanted to keep Carla’s flower shop open. In the 6 years he’d know and worked for Carla, he knew how to run the business side of the shop after learning and working the shop when Carla was pregnant with Eren.

It was a sentimental move but Levi didn’t want to the flower shop to disappear as well.

A few of Eren’s clothes managed to survive the fire, along with a small decorative key that belonged to Grisha.

A week after the incident and with everything settled, Levi moved into the flower shop with Eren.

 

\-------

The first order of business was cleaning the 2nd floor. Carla rarely used the 2nd floor and when she did, it was mostly to store things that wouldn’t fit in the back room downstairs. The 2nd floor was decent in size. Two bedrooms, a medium sized bathroom and the main living room with an extruding counter from the wall that separated the kitchen made up the entire 2nd floor. Aside from the dust, which seemed to be the biggest problem, cleaning wouldn’t be too much work.

Eren was mimicking Levi’s cleaning outfit, clumsily trying to tie an apron behind his back with fierce determination. Levi leaned on his mop, watching with amusement before he decided to step in.

“Oi, Eren.”

Eren looked up from his task. He walked over to Levi, turning his back towards Levi.

“What are you going to clean first?” He asked as he finished tying the knot. Eren quickly turned around, hoisting the cloth he held in the air.

“The tables!” He exclaimed, running towards the living room. Levi set aside the mop and grabbed the room to begin sweeping the floor. That was how the two spent most of the morning. By noon, most of the house was spotless. Levi pulled off the bandana he wore then took out his cell phone. Hanji was late and he hadn’t heard word from her. He was about to dial her number when he heard several loud car beeps from outside.

There she was.

And there went Eren, running towards the door that led downstairs.

“Eren, don’t fuckin-, I mean, dammit.” Levi followed after Eren, reminding himself to keep his swearing in check around Eren. He could hear Hanji’s loud voice and Eren’s squeals as he was picked up by the brown-haired woman. She easily tossed him into the air, catching the child and swinging him around. Petra walked around the pair and greeted Levi.

“How are things?” She asked.

“Better. We finished cleaning the house upstairs.”

“And Eren?” She asked, looking towards Hanji and Eren. “You mentioned he wasn’t sleeping well.”

“He’s getting better at sleeping.” Levi replied, the permanent furrow between his brows slightly deepening. Hanji had Eren on her shoulders, Eren pointing direction for her to run at.

“Hey, you know you can rely on us, right.” Petra said, raising her arm and flexing it. Levi’s expression softened and he nodded.

“Hanji,” He called out, walking towards them. “Quit tossing him so high.” Hanji grinned and pulled Eren of her shoulders, handing him back to Levi. Eren was wearing her square-framed glasses, eyes wide and out of focused. Levi took them off as Eren blinked a few times.

“You sure this is all you’re going to need.” Hanji said as she walked towards the back of her truck. She pulled open the doors, where a few boxes and furniture were loaded on the back. Most were his clothes and new clothes he bought for Eren, a desk, a couch, his tv, and a few chairs. And boxes full of college materials and personal matters.

As well as several potted impatiens he’d grown.

Levi nodded, “Most of my furniture was rented either way.”

Hanji nodded and waved over Petra. “C’mon, let’s unpack these things. Levi’s treating us to a round tonight!”

“Hey, when did I-” But his words were cut off as Hanji began to laugh over his words. Levi sighed and he stepped aside as Petra came to help with the couch.

Eren squirmed in his grasp until Levi set him down on the ground. He diligently looked up at Levi, holding out his arms. “I wanna help!”

Levi looked into the truck, searching for anything Eren might be able to carry. He leaned in and grabbed the smallest pot of various purple shaded impatiens. “Think you can handle this?”

Eren vigorously nodded. Levi kneeled in front of Eren and handed to pot to him. With his tiny arms and hands, Eren clung to the pot like his life depended on it and began walking towards the stairs.

 

\-------

Later that night, Levi found himself at a relatively quiet bar with Erwin, Hanji, and Petra. It was a bar they frequently visited on the weekends. They sat in a booth, Hanji and Petra downing in drinks while Erwin sat next to Levi. And Eren sat on Levi’s lap, shoveling the cheese-covered French fries into his mouth.

“Everything’s finally settled?” Erwin asked.

Levi nodded, pulling Eren’s face back to wipe all the excess cheese around his mouth then setting his head free so Eren could continue his annihilation of the cheesy fries. Hanji grinned, gently elbowing Petra’s side as she pointed at him.

“Somehow, I feel like I should preserve this image.” She said, slowly reaching for her cell phone. Levi glared at her but Hanji was long used to those glares. She grinned as she took his picture. “I’ll forward it to you later so you can see for yourself.”

“Did you change your schedule for the new semester?”

Levi nodded, once gain pulling Eren’s head back to wipe the cheese off his face. “I managed to change the hours for all my class to the morning. It gives me plenty of time to pick up Eren up at the daycare.” At the mention of his name, Eren looked up at Levi. He reached for a fry and held it up for Levi, thinking Levi called his name for a French fry.

Levi leaned over and ate the fry, staring down at a beaming Eren. When he came back up, his three friends were desperately trying to hold back their laughter. Levi rolled his eyes, “You bastards.” He muttered.

The three laughed loudly while Levi just ignored their idiocy.

The rest of the night continued in that warm atmosphere.

Levi enjoyed nights like these. He had very few friends for most his life. He knew Erwin the longest, since he was a child. He met Hanji and Petra in high school, along with a few others. For the most part, people generally stayed away from Levi. He’s heard all the excuses many times.

“ _Doesn’t Levi look scary?”_

_“He rarely takes. You never know what he might be thinking.”_

_“I hear he’s gotten into dozens of fight. You should just stay away from him.”_

_“What a creep.”_

He’s heard everything. And while all of it was lies, there was truth behind each. For one, he couldn’t really change how he looked so there was no helping the matter of how his appearance came across. He had no real desire to attempt to change for other people’s acceptance. Levi also wasn’t much of a social talker and he didn’t open himself up to many people.

But he did talk a lot. Only a few, like Erwin, Hanji, or Petra knew that Levi was a talker. And all of the fights he’d ever been in were initiated by the attacking party.

In the end, Levi just let them say whatever they wanted. He knew he probably should’ve done something to quell the rumors over the years but Levi didn’t care enough. Either they liked him or they didn’t.

 

\-------

It was near midnight when Levi arrived home with Eren. Eren was sleeping, head resting on Levi’s shoulder. Levi opened the door to the apartment, heading start to his room. He set Eren on the bed then went to go find his pajamas.

Once he had Eren changed, Levi simply removed his shirt and belt and climbed onto bed beside Eren. He pulled the covers closer and watched as Eren slowly shuffled closer towards Levi’s body. He was whimpering, body twisting side to side.

“Eren, I’m sorry I couldn’t save Carla and Grisha. I promise I’ll protect you from here on out.” He pulled Eren closer, gently patting his head until Eren settled down.

 

\-------

Levi woke up with a heavy weight on his chest. He groaned, lightly swatting the thing that was on him. Eren giggled, grasping Levi’s hand. He glanced towards his alarm clock., the red numbers lazily telling him it was six in the morning. Levi groaned again and slowly sat upright.

Kids had an unholy power of being able to wake up at the crack of dawn with full energy.

“Levi! Mikasa and Armin are waiting!”

“Right, the daycare.” Levi mumbled. He yawned, stretching his arms above his arms. Eren smiled and he jumped off the bed, running towards the kitchen.

“Eren, your teeth!” Levi called out.

“Right!!” Eren replied and Levi could hear Eren’s pitter patter as he ran back towards the bathroom. Levi left the room, joining Eren in the bathroom. Eren stepped on the small plastic step so he could reach the sink. He grabbed his tooth brush, holding it out to Levi as he squeezed out the tooth paste for him and himself. When Eren was done, he hopped off the step and sat on top of the toilet lid, watching as Levi shaved the sparse morning stubble.

“Make sure you have everything in your backpack.” Levi said, wiping off the excess shaving cream. Eren nodded and ran off towards his own room. Levi left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, starting on breakfast.

It was a normal morning for them. Levi has always been Eren’s baby sitter when Carla needed him. In fact, he was sure Carla was taking advantage of his services. But he never minded even if she was. Levi, whom hated kids, didn’t hate Eren. Even when Eren was a chubby-faced crying machine, he didn’t mind it at all.

“ _Levi, you’re actually a gentle person, aren’t you.”_

Carla’s voice ringed in his mind. He shook his head, clearing his mind just in time to notice the pancake he was making was burning.

“Shit!” He quickly flipped over the pancake, the side coming up nearly black.

Eren’s mess of a hair and those sparse eyebrows of his were peeping around the corner of the kitchen, big eyes focused on Levi. One look from Levi sent Eren running back to his room, giggling. He really needed to watch his language around Eren.

With breakfast, a stack of pancakes and eggs, done; Levi set the plates on the counter. Eren wandered into the kitchen when he smelled the food, somewhat decently dressed. He was missing a sock and his shit was on backwards.

“Eren come here.” Levi said, kneeling on the floor. “You have your shirt backwards.”

“Ah.” Eren looked down at his shirt.

“Lift your arms.” Levi said. Eren nodded and lifted his arms as he was told, watching Levi.

“Levi?”

“Yeah?” He replied, pulling back down Eren’s shirt.

“You look sad.” He said. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand, clutching his fingers with both of his tiny hands. “Don’t look sad. I will take care of you!”

Eren was staring at Levi with the same fierce determination he wore when he tied his own shoes. Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, lightly flicking Eren’s forehead. He picked him up and set him down on his chair.

“You’re 13 years too early to worry about me.” He said, sitting beside Eren. “But, I’ll be in your care then.”

Eren grinned, happy to see the sadness no longer on Levi’s face.

 

\-------

Levi dropped Eren off at the daycare at 9am. Eren nearly smashed through the car door when he spotted Mikasa and Armin standing in front of the entrance of the colorful building, waving to him when they saw Eren through the window. Levi parked the car and unlocked Eren’s side of the door.

“Be careful.” Levi said. Eren nodded and opened the door, nearly sprinting towards Mikasa and Armin. Levi stepped out, closing his door and grabbing Eren’s backpack from the passenger seat. The woman by the entrance, watching out for the other kids who were arriving, greeted him as he entered.  Inside he was met with the sounds of many high-pitched children voices.

Eren had run off with his friends to the back of the large room with all the toys. Levi looked around and spotted the head daycare woman. She was talking to a mother and Levi waited nearby until she was done.

“Good morning, Ilse.” He greeted once the mother was gone.

“Good morning, Levi. It’s good to see Eren back.” She said. Levi nodded, scanning the room until he spotted Eren reading a large picture book with Armin and Mikasa. “How has he been?”

“For the most part he’s been okay. He’s been gradually sleeping well since the accident. But can you please keep an eye out when he falls asleep.”

“I’ll make sure to watch him.” Ilse said. “What about you? Carla always said you were like a son to her.”

“I’m alright.” He said. And he said no more than that but Ilse seemed to understand. Another parent was walking towards her and she excused herself. “I’ll see you later then.” She said as she left.

Levi walked over to where Eren was. The picture book was abandoned in favor of clutching a stuffed dinosaur doll that was nearly his size. “Eren, go put your backpack away.” He said as he held out the backpack. Eren handed the dinosaur to Mikasa as he grabbed his backpack from Levi and went to put it in the cubby with his name on it.

“I’ll see you later, Eren.” Levi said, ruffling to the top of Eren’s head.

“Right!”

 

\-------

From there Levi drove to the university.

This was his second semester as a liberal arts major. Erwin had, much to Levi’s annoyance, tried to persuade him into switching to a criminal justice major. But Levi held no love for that career path. Hanji was a genetics major and a semester before she was neurobiology major. And without her knowing, Levi and Erwin were placing bets whether she would change her major again by the time the spring semester started.

Erwin placed bets on her staying with the same major while Levi thought otherwise.

Levi spotted Hanji by one of the entrance to the building, grinning and holding up to cups of coffee. He quickened his pace. Either Erwin was an idiot or he under estimated how truly spontaneous Hanji really was.

 

\-------

The rest of the week passed by quickly but was difficult.

On Tuesday, he worked at a furniture shop, mainly doing heavy lifting and deliveries. By 4pm, he’d picked Eren up and from there they went home. Levi cooked dinner while Eren recounted his whole day to him then gravitated towards the TV. After dinner, they showered and both fell asleep afterwards.

The next day was the same as Monday, with the slight change of only attending one class that only lasted for two hours. After that, Levi had enough to time to go to a café and sit in his favorite corner while he finished some of his assignments.

From Thursday on, it was just work, pick up Eren, then put him to bed when it was his bed time while Levi stayed up to finish the rest of his assignments. By Saturday afternoon, having picked up Eren from Armin’s house, Levi was exhausted. He’d tossed himself on the sofa and heaved a big sigh. He was thankful for Sunday being his day off of work.

Eren was digging through Levi’s bag, fussing around until he found the movie Armin said he needed to watch. Case in hand, he walked over to the TV, inserting the DVD into the player and turning the TV on. He plopped himself right down in front of the large screen and the screen flickered to life.

“I’ve told you not to sit so close.”

Eren found himself being lifted into Levi’s arms and pulled away, sitting on the sofa instead. The movie began playing and Eren’s attention was instantly captivated by the cartoon. After a small pause, Levi ruffled up Eren’s hair and went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

From here on out, it was just the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to see Levi struggle with raising a child. I never meant for this to take the shape its taking.
> 
> Title is subject to change [but fuck it, I like it enough as it is]


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of February, Levi gradually became used to the constant strain of raising a child.

Not that Eren was a burden but there was a significant difference between babysitting for a few hours to 24/7. It was a skill and he was gradually getting better at balancing time between Eren, work, and assignments. By the end of it all, it meant he was less likely to feel like utter crap at the end of each week.

Of course there were times when he would accidently oversleep, making mornings a hectic flurry of chaos trying to find Eren’s constantly misplaced shoes.

Or that one Thursday morning where Eren, after many unsuccessful attempts of trying to wake Levi up, took Levi’s phone and somehow managed to ring the alarm right next to his ear, ripping a loud resounding ‘fuck’ from the startled man. Then Levi spent the whole morning persuading Eren why ‘fuck’ was a bad word and how he should never repeat it again, much less _sing_ it at the top of his tiny impossible lungs.  

Which subsequently lead to a vicious lecture from Ilse when Levi picked Eren up from the daycare. Eren’s face was covered in dried tears and snot. When he spotted Levi from the door, the water works started again. He apologized through his blubbering and insisted he would never say that bad word again.

It was chaos but it was becoming a manageable chaos.

Eren’s restlessness during the first few weeks after the fire eventually settled. He slept like the rock he used to be. And, in turn, Levi fretted less over Eren’s mental well being and focused more on mundane things like making sure the kid ate his vegetables. 

\-------

On Sunday morning, Eren woke up at his usual time of 6am. He crawled away from Levi’s arms, yawning, and proceeded to climb over Levi’s body. Levi grunted but Eren paid him no attention; he needed to pee. He hopped off the bed, making his way out the room and into the bathroom.

A toilet flush later, he walked back into the room. Levi was up, groaning and stretching his arms above his head. Eren smiled brightly and jumped onto the bed again, slinging himself over Levi’s back.

“Good morning, Levi!” He excitably greeted. Levi grunted back a response that may have been a muffled ‘morning’. While Levi was used to getting up in the mornings, by no means did it mean he woke up with the same endless energy Eren had.

 “…you kids have an amazing ability.” Levi said as he pulled Eren off his back and into his arms.

Eren happily stared at Levi. “I do?”

Levi nodded and stood, walking out the room. “Since today is a special day, you get to choose what we’ll be having for breakfast.” Levi set Eren on top the chair in the kitchen.

“What day?” Eren asked.

“Think about it. It’s the only time beside Christmas where you get gifts.”

Levi grabbed the apron hanging from the hook on the wall beside the fridge. Eren sat perfectly still, his brows furrowed together in concentration. Levi leaned against the counter as he watched the small boy. He could see Eren’s mind make the connection as he quickly raised his head, eyes widening as a big toothy grin spread on his face.

“MY BIRTHDAY!”

“And has the birthday boy decided on what we’ll be eating?”

The pancakes with the white snowflakes on them!” Eren immediately answered, a tiny fist raised in the air.

“French toast?”

“French toast!” Eren repeated. Levi nodded.

“Go grab the eggs in the fridge.” Levi said as he reached for the bread. Eren nodded and went to go follow Levi’s order.

\-------

It was noon when the doorbell rang. Eren, who was preoccupied with the show on the TV, sprang up from the couch, hauling ass towards the door. He paused, hand barely touching the doorknob as he looked back at Levi.

Levi had yelled at Eren enough time to know to wait for Levi’s permission.

“Go ‘head.” Levi set the book he was reading down. Eren was out the door in a second, his loud tiny footsteps echoing in the narrow hallway. He opened the door downstairs to see Hanji and Erwin.

“Jee!” He shouted, flinging himself towards Hanji. Hanji caught Eren, holding him high in the air. Eren giggled excitably and Erwin merely sighed as he walked up the stairs to the apartment. Hanji and Eren’s laugh echoed around him. Upstairs, Levi greeted Erwin by the door.

“Did you get everything?” He asked.

Erwin nodded, “We’ll have everything set up by the time you come back.”

Hanji came bursting into the living room, Eren riding on her shoulders. She knelt on the ground and he climbed off.

“Jee! It’s my birthday!” Eren exclaimed.

“Ah, happy birthday! And how old are you now?”

“Five.” He replied.

“Count one more finger.” Levi said, looking around for Eren’s shoes.

“Six.” He said after a pause. Hanji laughed ruffled up his already messy hair. She grabbed him and set Eren on the kitchen counter, amusing herself with his eyebrows.

“Levi, you should play with his eyebrows.” She said, squishing and moving his eyebrows around.

“What eyebrows?” Hanji moved aside so Levi could pull on Eren’s shoes. “Erwin, you should share some with Eren.”

That got a laugh out of Hanji.

“Only if you promise not to share your height with him.”

Hanji was leaning against the counter, trying to _breathe_. Levi settled a particularly heated glare towards the taller man. He was tempted to knock that smug look of his face. But a tug on his shirt from Eren brought his focus back to the birthday boy.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked.

“The aquarium.” Eren blinked, his expression somewhat blank until a wide grin shaped his mouth.

“Dolphins?!”

“Yeah.”

“And sharks?” He asked.

“Definitely.” Levi said as he set Eren down on the floor.

“Are they gonna eat me?”

“I’ll throw you in myself.” Levi replied. For whatever reason, that made Eren hop around with a smile. “Now go get your coat.” Eren bolted for his bedroom.

“Where’s Petra?” Levi asked, grabbing his car keys and wallet.

“At work. She’ll come back later with the cake.”

“Alright.” He said. Eren ran back out, coat on, and latched himself to Levi’s hand.

“Ready!”

\-------

Before they went to the aquarium, Levi went to pick up Armin and Mikasa. As he pulled in front of Armin’s grandfather house, the young boy was waiting at the front porch with his granddad, a big box held by his tiny arms. Armin instantly stood up, hopping off the rocking chair and crossing the lawn.

Levi stepped out the car, greeting the small blond.

“Where are we going?” Armin asked.

“The aquarium.” Levi replied as he waved towards Armin’s approaching grandfather. Those eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider with wonder. Levi opened the door for Armin then explained to his grandfather the time he could pick Armin up from the apartment. With that set, Levi returned to the car and drove to Mikasa’s house.

\------

Levi went over some ground rules before they entered the aquarium. But he wasn’t concerned at all about their behavior. These three were surprisingly well-behaved together. Armin was a quiet and obedient boy. He always had a book in his hands when Levi dropped Eren off at the daycare. He was almost the complete opposite of Eren’s in terms of how they acted.

Mikasa was quiet as well but mostly ‘cause she didn’t seem to like to talk much. Except when it came to Eren, which Levi had noticed when Eren first became friends with the girl.

Then there was Eren who was just simply Eren. Levi didn’t want to think Eren was an idiot (although there were _many_ moments where Eren always proved him wrong) but he was well-behaved. Levi didn’t have much to worry there.

With the rules went over, Levi helped them out the car at the aquarium’s parking lot and they headed towards the large, glass covered building. Eren was practically bouncing with every step.  

Levi paid for their entrance fee and they walked through a short hallway, the walls painted with dolphins and fishes, walking into a large, lounge room with a wall of glass right in front of them. On both sides of the room were two hallways leading to different places.

Various schools of fishes swam behind the thick glass. The light that filtered through the water and glass illuminated the lounge, casting the entire room with a soothing shade of blue light, complementing the dimmed lighting of the room. Various schools of fish swam behind the thick glass. Eren immediately ran towards the wall, staring up in complete awe. Armin and Mikasa joined him, both taken aback.

Levi followed right behind them. He hadn’t been to an aquarium since middle school. He forgot how amazing the place was.

“Armin! What’s that fish!?” Eren pointed at a large, striped fish with many long needles on its body.

“A Lionfish. The books say the needles are dangerous.” He answered. They spent many minutes like that; Eren pointing out different fishes and Armin naming most of them. Levi settled on a chair nearby, noticing the building wasn’t as full as he thought. It was Sunday after all.   

After Eren and Armin were done quizzing each other, Mikasa took their hands and led them back to Levi. “Where can we go next?”

Levi thought for awhile, flipping through the guidebook he took from the entrance. “I promised Eren I would throw him with the sharks.”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him with awe. But it was Mikasa who raised the question, “Are you really gonna throw Eren in?”

“Let’s find out.”

\------

Much to Eren’s disappointment, he couldn’t swim with the sharks. The aquarium did, however, have a tunnel that went through the shark’s tank. Eren was able to see them much closer than he had expected.

From there, they spent the entire afternoon looking at all the exhibits. Levi brought them to a special show about the penguins. At one point, one of the staff chose a few of the kids to help with feeding. Afterwards, they took a quick break and ate in the cafeteria. Not without first passing the gift store and the large plush shark doll that caught Eren’s attention.

He brought Eren the shark doll, a penguin doll for Armin, and the orca whale doll Mikasa was not so discreetly eyeing. Towards the last of the exhibits, Levi saved the petting room for last. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were in a large colorful room, looking at several open displays of crabs, snails, and other sea floor creatures. The three were surrounding a display managed by a staff that housed a horseshoe crab.

The woman was holding the horseshoe crab upside, displaying the many legs underneath. She was gently encouraging Eren to touch the legs, much to the horror of Armin and Mikasa. Levi was sitting with the shark, orca, and penguin. He watched as Eren pulled his hand away as soon as the horseshoe crab moved at his touch.

His phone beeped and Levi pulled it out of his pants. He opened the messenger, noticing it was from Hanji.

**Bring the little monsters back. Everything is set**  

“Eren.” He called out. Eren ran towards Levi as Armin tried to boldly touch the strange creature as well.

“Levi! That crab is super scary!” He exclaimed, not even remotely scared.

“Think you could ever eat one?” He asked. Eren quickly shook his head, making a disgusted face. “Let’s say goodbye to the crab, Eren. We’re going back home.” Eren nodded, running back to Armin whom was rubbing his hands on his shirt to dry them. Mikasa was peering at the crab as it swam in its shallow tank. Eren informed them they were leaving and the trio walked towards Levi.

\-------

The ride back to Levi’s apartment was much more subdued and quiet. But they still chattered with each other like gossiping old bingo-playing grandmothers. When he parked the car at the usual spot in front of the flower shop, Hanji was waiting out front. Seeing Hanji woke Eren up as he scrambled to the door. Mikasa and Armin both trailed after him. Levi gathered the bag of presents from Mikasa and Armin as he stepped out.

“Who’s ready for a surprise?” She said, kneeling in front of them.

“I am!” Eren yelled. Hanji grinned and vigorously rubbed Eren’s head.

“Let’s have Mikasa and Armin go in first.” She said. Levi walked over to Hanji and handed her the bag of gifts. “Levi, bring him inside in about a minute.”

“Right.” He lazily replied, scooping Eren up in his arms as he leaned against the window to the front store. He looked at the sky, watching the red and purple of the sky spread out. Eren was making growling noises, waving the shark around in the air.

Carla always read to Eren from a giant book about all the places on earth to see. The ocean was the place that had interested Eren the most. Even the walls on Eren’s old room were painted blue with stickers of different sea creatures. His crib even had a mobile of dolphins and fishes. Carla had mentioned she wanted to take Eren to the aquarium for his birthday.

Since she couldn’t be with them, he hoped Eren had plenty of fun.

A shark loomed in front of his vision and Levi looked down at Eren, who had gone quiet.

“Levi, is mama happy watching me in heaven?” Eren asked behind the shark. Levi stared at Eren, eyes slightly wide at the unexpected question.

“She is,” He said after a thought. “Mama is always going to be happy so long as you are. Are you happy, Eren?”

Eren quickly nodded, tapping the shark’s nose against Levi’s. “Levi is here.”

“Then mama is happy.” Levi patted his Eren’s head. “Now let’s go see what surprise Hanji left you.”

\-------

Armin and Mikasa were picked up around 8pm, with stomachs full of cake and near the verge of passing out. Erwin, Petra, Eld, and Hanji stayed after to make sure all the beer they brought was taken care of. Eren had enough of energy to keep playing with the block set he’d received from Hanji while they drank. Levi was at the counter, sitting beside Erwin. Hanji, Petra, and Eld where sitting on the opposite side.

“You freeloaders can go now.” Levi said, nursing the 5th bottle in his hands. Hanji grinned and leaned towards Levi from across the counter.

“Ahaha, could it be that you’re getting drunk?” She drawled out.

“That would be you.” Erwin said, finishing his 10th bottle and not even showing the slight hint of drunkenness.  Hanji laughed, sitting back down on the chair. Petra was beside her, head on her forearms. She was slightly snoring. Petra rarely drunk and when she did, 2 to 4 drinks was her limit.

She was the lightest drinker in their group.

“Hanji, give me your keys.” Eld said as he stood up. He was the only one who hadn’t taken a sip of anything beside water or soda. “I’m taking Petra to the car first.” Hanji nodded and fished out her keys from her pants, sliding it towards Eld. He picked up the petite woman, carrying her in his arms, then grabbed the keys and headed out.

Having built a massive tower that somehow remained stable despite the precarious ways the blocks were set up, Eren stood and admired it. Satisfied with his work of art, Eren he walked over to Levi’s side. When he neared Levi, Levi automatically picked Eren up and set him on his lap. Curious at all the empty bottles on the counter, Eren made to grab one near Levi but it was pulled away.

“Just because you’re six doesn’t mean you’re old enough for this.” Levi said, setting it out of reach.

Hanji leaned back over the counter, “Speaking of, Eren,” Eren looked at Hanji. “Got any plans now that you’re six?”

“What the he…, he’s just a year older. What is he going to do that’s different?” Levi asked.

“Doesn’t he start 1st grade this year?” Erwin asked.

“Shit.” Levi didn’t even try to hide that one. Of course there was 1st grade. He needed to make a note to enroll Eren to one of the local schools. He was sure there were papers regarding which one somewhere in his room.

“Here.” Erwin handed Levi another bottle.

“Thanks,” Levi gratefully took it, drinking half of the bottle in one swing. “And wipe that shitty grin off your face.” Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi settled a glare towards the blond. Thankfully Eren was still thinking about Hanji’s question to pick up the foul language.

He didn’t need another incident of Eren singing another offensive word.

“I want to make Levi less sad.”

Eren’s answer stopped whatever response Erwin was going to say. Levi looked down at Eren, surprised. Hanji wasn’t smiling anymore and she looked at the child.

“What do you mean?”

Eren opened his mouth to answer but Levi clamped his hand over it. “It’s time you guys left.” He said. “And you,” He looked down at Eren. “Go get changed for bed.” Eren nodded, Levi’s hand still clamped over his mouth. Levi set him down on the floor and he ran off towards the bed room.

“Ah, you suck.” Hanji grumped, grabbing a case from the small stack before she left. Erwin stood as well but not before he stopped by the doorway.

“Are you still thinking about Carla?”

Levi sighed but he nodded. The bastard would know either way if he were lying. And between his few friends, Erwin was the only one who knew he had loved Carla. He didn’t have anyone else he could talk or bitch to.

“You did everything you could to save her.” He said, waiting. Levi barely nodded, looking away from the older man. From his peripheral, he watched Erwin leave, closing the door behind him. Levi stared at the half empty beer bottle in his hand.

“I know that.”

Eren walked back into the kitchen, donning his shark pajamas. Levi took a long look at him, big green eyes expectantly staring back from the mouth of a shark.

“And you...” He started, suddenly moving towards Eren. Eren shrieked, quickly turning on his heels to run. But his legs got tangled with each other and he fell. Levi stopped and watched as Eren get right back up. He peered behind him, pulling down the shark hoodie.

They stared at each other and Levi took a step forward. Eren squealed and ran again, this time managing to stay on his feet. Levi chuckled and followed after him.

“First thing tomorrow, I need to find those damned paper.”

\-------

**{6 years back}**

It was by gradual association that Levi found himself working at Carla’s flower shop. One morning as he passed her shop to go to school, Carla casually asked if he’d like to work in the afternoon. Levi found himself accepting the offer. Three months later and he realized he didn’t hate it at all. For the most part, it was easy work since Carla still did a majority of the flower arrangements.

Levi helped with cleaning the shop and eventually to managing the income of sales. The store only ever got busy during the summer and holidays. Unfortunately for Levi, it was summer and Carla had booked one or two June weddings and, going by her word, they weren’t easy.

If he had to compare, it was definitely better than spending the afternoon alone in his large home like he usually did. Or sleeping in Erwin’s room.

The flower shop began to feel more like a home than his actual house did.

On a lazy and stupidly hot Friday, Levi was watching the shop while Carla was gone to grab a few supplies from her home. The bell by the door rang and Levi looked up from the book he was reading to see Erwin enter the shop.

“So this is the shop.” He commented, looking around as he walked to the counter.

“How’d you find this place?” Levi closed his book.

“Not that hard to find.” Erwin replied. Levi sucked his teeth in annoyance.

“Noisy bastard.”

Erwin smiled, “Can’t help my nature.” He leaned over the counter towards Levi, lifting Levi’s face so he could see a clear view of his sullen expression. “At least you’re fighting less.” Erwin took note of the fading bruise on the left side of Levi’s face. That was the only evidence of a fight Erwin had to break apart a few weeks back.

“It’s not like I ask for ‘em.” Levi replied, staring back at Erwin’s face. He slapped Erwin’s hand away from his face when he decided that the older blond teen was touching him for far too long. “What do you want?”

“Wanted to make sure you weren’t getting into trouble.”

Levi settled a very annoyed glare at Erwin. “I don’t need to be looked after. Now get the hell out.”

“Right, right.” Erwin calmly said, heading towards the door. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Whatever.”

For awhile, it was quiet again. A few customers entered the shop to buy; some wanted a delivery to go out. It was the same usual business. As Levi was writing down the recent purchases in a notebook, Carla walked in, carrying the supplies she needed.

“Welcome back.” He greeted.

“How was the store?” She asked, setting the box onto of the counter.

“Two pickups and three arrangements were sold.”

“Which one?”

“…the ones I made.” He admitted. Carla grinned.

“I told you your flower arrangements were beautiful.” Levi grumped and said nothing, going back to writing down the transactions.

Levi spent weeks staring at her flower arrangements prior to meeting Carla for the first time. And a month in, when he started working for her, Carla began teaching him about floral designs. Whether it was something he’d picked up by watching, being taught by her, or some innate talent he had, Levi’s flower arrangements were always built beautifully.  

“You took awhile.” He said, hoping to change the flow of the conversation. Praise always left him baffled and speechless. “Did something happen?”

“I stopped to take a pregnancy test.” She said, heading towards the back room. Levi looked up, hearing the commotion of boxes being dropped and moved.

That was unexpected. Was she maybe…?

“And?” He asked. It was quiet back there.

Was she really? Levi tried to remember the recent mornings when he’d greet her before heading to school but Carla always seemed fine. But he’d never seen what morning sickness looked like so he couldn’t tell. Anxiety was filling his body up.  He didn’t want to hear her words.

Carla walked back into the front room and her honest, beautiful grin told him everything.  

“Levi, I’m going to have a baby.”

\-------

It was close to midnight when Levi came limping home.

His clothes were torn and blood stained in places. Already darkening bruises marred his face and arms. Levi was also sure there were more on his stomach and back. At some point, he remembered a bat. He couldn’t be sure anymore.

Levi entered his house and was surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. That was new. He didn’t remember if his mother had left a note saying if she would return. Cautiously, he approached the threshold to the kitchen.

“You’re home.”

His mother stopped what she was doing, giving her tattered son a disgusted look over. She went back to looking for some documents she always stored in the kitchen drawer. She still wore her business attire and probably had no intentions of staying the night.

“What’re you looking for?” He asked, already knowing her response.

“Nothing that concerns you.” She curtly replied. Having found the documents she needed, Levi’s mother dropped a thick envelope onto the table. “This is my half of your allowance. Your father will stop by tomorrow to drop the other half off. Try not to look like a disappointment.”

With that, she left.

Levi stared at the envelope and left it there. He turned and walked out the kitchen, heading to his bedroom upstairs. When he opened the door, Erwin was waiting for him. The older teen immediately stood as he noticed the limp Levi was walking with.

Levi sighed, letting go of the door and his strength as Erwin caught him before he fell. With his help, Erwin led him to the bed and like a mother hen, began to check over his body.

“What happened?” He asked, helping Levi out of his jacket.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Levi asked, raising a brow. Erwin grasped Levi’s hands, running his thumb over severely bruised and bloodied knuckles. His face was covered in splotches of bruises. There were even more on his arms. Levi pushed Erwin’s hands away and took his shirt off. Right across his abdomen were several red, angry welts, a few which were caked with dried blood. They were already turning an ugly shade of green.

“There was a fight.”

“Or several.” Erwin replied. He sighed as he stood. “You were doing so well too.”

He left the room to get the first aid kit. While Erwin was gone, Levi stripped down to his boxers and sat back down. He’d been through enough fights to know the routine Erwin was gonna have him go through. Aside from more welts and bruises, his legs and knees were relatively unharmed. When Erwin came back to the room with the kit, Levi looked up at him.

“Carla is going to have a baby.” He said, bracing his forearms on his knees as he stared at the floor.

“This is why you sought after fights?” Erwin asked and he kneeled in front of Levi. He took out the bottle of antiseptic and hydrogen peroxide and began to clean Levi’s hands.

“It wasn’t hard.” Levi said. And it really wasn’t. Since meeting Carla three months ago, he’d stopped seeking fights and avoided all the routes he knew they were waiting to ambush him. It wasn’t hard to pick a fight with the local thugs who thought they were the hottest thing around.

“Do you love her that much?” He asked, bandaging Levi’s hands now that they were clean. He felt Levi’s hands go taunt as he waited for a reply. Levi remained quiet, eyes focused on Erwin’s large hands.

He wasn’t going to admit his feelings out loud. Not now and definitely not in front of Erwin yet.

Erwin continued his treatment, moving himself on the bed. He turned Levi towards him and held Levi’s face in his hands, watching as the younger teen closed his eyes.

Erwin doubted Levi’s parents had ever seen this docile side of him. Or even seen Levi smile, which was a hard thing to imagine. Levi’s face and usual glare didn’t indicate he was capable of smiling. But he was capable of smiling. It was the environment that Levi had grown up in that made those smiles elusive.  

Erwin had seen his fair share of Levi’s, often cocky, but no less genuine smiles. His parents were close friends with Levi’s. They were both raised by nannies and Erwin himself helped raise Levi since he was young. Erwin had an advantage Levi’s own parent didn’t have.

And that was trust.

Erwin started to clean Levi’s face, wiping the dried, smeared blood around his nose and thin lips. When Levi wasn’t brooding or glaring, or both, he was actually quite handsome. That Levi would let Erwin get so close spoke volumes on the trust he placed in Erwin.

He leaned closer, to see the lashes on Levi’s eyes before he pulled away and sighed, gingerly twisting Levi’s head side to side. It was a shame to see Levi’s face marred with ugly bruises again.

“I think they pulled a knife on me.” Levi said. He steadied himself and stood up, turning his back towards Erwin. Sure enough, he could see several long cuts across his back. They weren’t particularly bad or deep cuts. His eyes trailed towards Levi’s shoulders where one cut was still bleeding. It seemed to be the only that was deep.

“Just one knife?”

“Fuck if I know.” He dryly answered. “I was busy.”

Erwin shook his head, grabbing the last clean towel and began to wipe the blood off. It was then that he noticed the cut rang through the wings Levi had tattooed on his back. Although calling them wings were a bit of an understatement.

They were very stylized, just three, thick tapered lines that curved and pointed upwards and a much smaller and shorter tapered line that cured downwards. Levi got those 2 years ago when he was twelve at a shady tattoo shop away from town unbeknownst to both Erwin and Levi’s parents. His parents wouldn’t have cared either way but Erwin would’ve protested if he’d known.

“It cut through your right wing.” He said, pressing a finger around the cut. Levi shrugged, turning back around to face the blond.

“I’ll get it retouched if it needs to.”

“At least tell me they didn’t get away scratch-free?” Erwin said. Considering how banged up Levi was, he’d hoped it wasn’t for nothing.

Sure enough, a cocky smirk shaped Levi’s lips, the glint in his glare just a bit too harsh. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to.”

“Of course, I won’t make that mistake again.” Erwin said with a smile. “Start wiping the blood off your chest while I get more bandages.”

\-------

Levi woke up to a familiar heavy weight on his chest, a cool spot of Eren’s drool pooling over his shoulder. He carefully lifted Eren off and back on to the bed. Levi yawned, scratching his ass as he walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind him. .

On autopilot, Levi made himself a cup of coffee and sat by the counter, taking in the aroma of the coffee that was brewing. He heard the door open followed by the tiny pitter patters of Eren’s footstep. Eren walked towards Levi and held his arms up in the air. Levi picked up the 6 year old, setting him on the counter.

 “Eren, what are you doing up?” He asked. Eren rubbed his eyes, yawning.

“You weren’t in bed.” He mumbled, head drooping forward then jerking back up.

“Go back to sleep.” He said. Eren stubbornly shook his head. Levi stared at the clock hung up on the wall. It was close to 5am and while Eren usually woke up first, he was always energetic and loud.

Right now he looked lackluster and paler than usual. He pressed a hand against Eren’s forehead. It was hotter than usual.

Maybe he was getting sick?

“I don’t want to go back to bed alone.” Eren mumbled.

Levi grabbed Eren off the counter and walked to the living room, sitting down on the black recliner. He took the blanket that was draped over the armrest and covered Eren and himself with it.

“Let’s sleep together then.” He said. Eren yawned then nodded, head resting against Levi’s shoulder. Soon enough, he felt drool dribbling down his shoulder.

“I should start wearing a shirt.”

\-------

Levi woke up again 3 hours later, late for class.

Eren was still asleep in his arms but he was shivering. Levi shifted Eren around, pressing a hand to Eren’s forehead. He was definitely hotter now. He stood and placed Eren down on the couch beside the recliner. He was breathing hard but so far, he wasn’t coughing.

Levi went to the kitchen, looking for Eren’s medicine in the medicine cabinet but it wasn’t there. He checked behind the mirror in the bathroom next. He found the bottle but it was empty.

“Fuck.”

He grabbed a clean wash cloth from underneath the sink, wet it then grabbed the thermometer. Levi went to his bedroom to grab his cell phone and walked back out to the living room. He kneeled beside the couch, draping the damp cloth on Eren’s forehead. He stuck the thermometer in Eren’s mouth and waited.

This wasn’t the first time he’s ever taken care of a sick Eren.

 As a baby, Eren was prone to fevers and was often sick. Carla had made sure she’d beaten in what to do in case Eren ever became sick under his care into Levi’s mind. As Eren grew older, he’s immunity system got stronger and the number of times he’d get sick because of a fever became less and less. By now, Levi knew what to expect and all the danger signs.

Except for the part of not having Eren’s medicine.

Levi checked the thermometer; it was close to 100 degrees Fahrenheit. It wasn’t bad but it could get worse. Eren’s fevers had a tendency to spike. But there was no medicine and he couldn’t leave Eren alone.

He grabbed his phone and called Erwin. It rang thrice before Erwin picked up.

“…hello?” His gruff morning voice sounded muffled.

“Wake the hell up, I need your help.” He said, cutting straight to the point.

“Good morning, Levi.” Erwin replied. He heard a rustle and a long groan as Erwin was most likely getting up from bed.

“I need you to come over to pick up Eren’s health insurance card then go to the pharmacy to get a refill of his medicine.”

“Is he sick?” Erwin sounded more awake and Levi heard more rustling.

“A bit. Eren’s fever likes to fuck around with him.” He looked back to Eren and pressed his hand against Eren’s neck. “Get here as soon as you can.”

“Alright.” Erwin said. Levi hung up the call and took away the cloth from Eren’s forehead. He went back to the kitchen to wet it again, squeezing the cloth of excess water. Cloth in hand, he went back to Eren and placed it back on his forehead.

Levi sat back on the recliner and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table in front of him to send an email to his professor. After that he called the daycare, informing Ilse of Eren’s absence. With those two done, he set his laptop back on the table.

He stared at Eren, noticing his breathing had become heavier. His body was telling him he should be doing something more than just watching Eren but at the moment, he’d done all he could. Was this how Carla felt when she took care of Eren? Kind of useless? Levi sighed and cleared his mind.

There was no use entertaining those thoughts. Levi gathered Eren into his arms and took him to bed.

Levi carefully changed Eren into a new set of pajamas and laid him to bed. He took his temperature once more, seeing that it hadn’t changed from before. Levi left the room, leaving the door open.

 He went to the kitchen and decided to clean the living room. It was better than letting his nerves get the best of him.

\------

When Erwin rang the doorbell an hour later, Levi grabbed Eren’s health insurance card and handed it over to Erwin, sending him right back out before he even had the chance to use the spare key Levi had given him. Erwin returned, an hour later, with the medicine and he sat by the counter as he watched Levi go check on Eren.

Eren’s fever still hadn’t risen but neither had it dropped. But at least he felt some reassurance knowing he had Eren’s medicine in case things took a turn for the worse. He pressed his hand against Eren’s flushed face, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept.

“How’s Eren?” Erwin asked, watching Levi enter the kitchen.  

“About the same as before.” Levi set a plate of rice and seasoned chicken, along with a bottle of beer in front of Erwin.

“I drink more than just beer.”

“Oh, so you want something else?” Levi replied, an eyebrow arched as he reached for the bottle.

“This is fine.” Erwin kept his hand at the base of the cold bottle. Levi grabbed his own bottle from the fridge and sat across from Erwin.

“Did Carla ever find out you loved her?” Erwin casually asked. Levi coughed on his drink, quickly setting the bottle down before he dropped it. He wiped his mouth, openly glaring at Erwin’s calm face.

“What the hell brought this up?”

“You never told me what happened and seeing you act mother hen over Eren made me a little curious.” Erwin replied. “Sometimes it’s a bit jarring from how you used to act.”

“I was a little shit,” Levi said. “I’m fully aware of that.”

“And Carla?”

“Why the hell are you asking these questions now?”

“I haven’t had you to myself lately.” Erwin leaned against the counter, his plate of food nearly empty. Levi was inclined to smack him for that but he sighed instead.

“So I never told you?”

“Never mentioned anything after you came home utterly wrecked that night.” Erwin replied. 

Levi shoved the bottle aside, reaching behind him to open the fridge for another bottle. He wasn’t going out so another wouldn’t hurt.

“Mothers are scary.” Levi started. “She knew longer than I thought she knew. A week before Eren was due, I was working in the shop while she was on leave and even though her doctor told her to rest, she came in to check.”

“What did she say?”

“She didn’t apologize.” Levi remained quiet until Erwin spoke up.

“That’s it?”

Levi nodded. “That’s all you need know.”

Erwin sighed as he grabbed his empty plate and brought it to the sink. “Well, okay.” He stood behind Levi, placing his hands on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow as he felt the tension in those thin shoulders.  He was about to comment when Eren’s deathly wails alerted them. Levi was gone in an instant to Eren’s side.

Erwin sat down on the stool, watching Levi pace around in the hallway with Eren in his arms. Levi was surprisingly maternal. It was probably due to Carla’s influence or maybe Eren himself. Erwin knew for sure Levi didn’t pick up those instincts from his home. 

“You have that stupid look on your face.” Levi said, walking towards him with Eren. Eren was slumped against Levi, asleep and dribbling on Levi’s shoulder again.

Erwin chuckled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“That look right there.” He pointed to Erwin’s face. “Stop it.”

“Right.” He stood, leaning in close to place a chaste kiss on Levi then leaning away quickly before he was smacked for that. An all too familiar glare bore at him; one Erwin was well used to. “Do you need anything else?”

Levi’s glare softened and he shook his head, “Thanks Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for single dudes raising kids
> 
> It's a kink
> 
> send help, call life alert, anything 
> 
> {i also started to follow someone whose a heavy shipper of erwin/levi and god i'm trying to keep this levi/eren but its so hard. eruri is so disgustingly good}


	3. Chapter 3

“Whose kid is that?”

“Isn’t he kinda cute?”

“I guess even with a scary face, someone like Levi can have a kid.”

With that not so subtle whisper, Levi shut his textbook with a sharp snap, leveling a glare towards the women crowded around a nearby shelf. They immediately scattered and continued to gossip amongst themselves away from earshot. Levi sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

It wasn’t like him to be affected by their senseless comments but the daycare was closed for the summer so he had to bring Eren along with him to his classes and work. And with the finals a week away, he was feeling slightly more drained than usual. Levi wasn’t worried about passing his actual courses. More like, he was anxious to have the whole spring semester done with.

Eren sat beside him, playing a game on Levi’s iPad. He started to open his textbook, with the full intention of continuing his studies, but his concentration was ruined. Four hours of study was enough for one day either way.

He gathered his textbook and placed it inside his messenger bag along with his notebook and pen. Noticing his movement, Eren set the iPad on the table.

“Are you done?”

Levi nodded, “Let’s go grab lunch.”

Eren nodded and stuffed the iPad into his own little bag. He held Levi’s hand as they walked out the library. Despite it being late may, the sun was making damn sure it blazed the ground it shone upon. Most of the students on campus dressed in short shorts and tank tops. The weather in Trost was fickle and considering finals were approaching, it was understandable that they wanted to take advantage of the beautiful weather.

And that included _everybody_ , Levi noted as he spotted Hanji waving towards them. She sported the short shorts with a beige short sleeve button up and had a rather devious grin plastered on her face.

A chill ran down Levi’s spine. That grin meant trouble.

“Hanji!” Eren waved madly. Levi calculated how much effort it would take to pick Eren up and run the opposite way. As it was, there was still time before he got too close.

“Levi~!” She shouted, hands positioned on her hips.

Eren was still light enough to haul away at the speed of light.

“Hanji, you’re reminding me of Erwin.” Levi said as he got closer.

“Eh, that’s rude. I got a suggestion for you.”

“Whatever you’re plotting can’t be good.”

“You haven’t even heard of my plan!”

Levi shifted his weight to one foot, crossed his arms across his chest, and blatantly stared. “So what is this suggestion?”

Hanji grinned and she knelt in front of Eren, to Levi’s surprise. “Hey Eren, what are you doing this summer?”

Eren shrug, “I dunno.”

“Do you want to come with me on a fun trip?”

“What trip?” Eren asked, already captivated. Levi watched and he could tell this wasn’t going to go his way.

“I have this super big house out by the beach with its very own pool and the beach real close!” She spread out her arms, emphasizing her words. “I want to invite you and Levi when Levi’s done with classes but I think Levi might say no because he’s a big grumpy dork.”

“Hanji…”

Before he could get another word in, Eren turned towards him with hopeful eyes. Levi froze and he could see the want and excitement already bubbling within Eren.  He glared at Hanji whom had the most shit-eating grin as she watched, clearly enjoying his dilemma.

“Do you want to go to Hanji’s summer house, Eren?” He asked, already knowing his response. Sure enough, Eren nodded.

He suppressed a groan and nodded. Hanji shouted in victory, getting to her feet again. “It’s settled! We’re leaving on the Friday after the finals are done next week. And since you’re coming, Erwin’s sure to come.”

“Hanji!” Levi and Eren turned back to see a man running towards them.

“Whoops, gotta go. See you later!” She ran away the opposite way with a laugh. Levi stepped aside as the guy stopped in front of him to catch his breath.

“Molbit, I see you’re still working with her.”

The brunet nodded, straightening up. “We’re almost done with our final lab report but Hanji decided to run off at the last minute.”

“She tends to do that when it sunny like this. Or when she feels like it really. Why bother?”

“She’s a really good scientist. I learn a lot just by watching her in the lab. But if she could just focus on lab work more…”

“Color me surprised. Here I thought you liked her.” The man sputtered, nervously running his hand though his hair as he looked at everywhere but Levi. His face and the tips of his ears were turning red.

“A-Anyways, I need to go catch up to her. I’ll see you later.” Molbit ran off towards the direction Hanji had left. Levi watched Molbit run towards Hanji in the distance. Hanji was chatting up with another friend when Molbit approached. She ran around the friend she was talking to, laughing and dodging poor Molbit.

“Eren, I hope you turn out normal.” He said, looking down at his tiny wild-haired child. For whatever reason, Eren really liked to spend time with Hanji. He hoped none of her behaviors became imprinted on Eren.

\------

Before he knew it, the weekend had passed and the finals for his classes were upon him. Levi talked to his professors beforehand about bringing Eren and assured them he wouldn’t be a problem during the exams.

His exams, for the worst possible outcome, were held on the same day on Wednesday. The first one started at nine in the morning and the last one didn’t end until eight at night. Each exam lasted three hours and there was an hour break in between each. On the bright side, at least they were all on the same day but that was a very tiny light in what was to be a long day.

He and Eren were okay with the first two exams. Eren had the iPad and a 3DS to keep him busy. They had lunch with Petra and Eld, both whom were chest high in highlighted notes and textbook. When they entered the room for the third exam, Eren was asleep as soon as he sat down.

Luckily, Levi was able to finish that exam an hour early and left with Eren.

When they arrived home, Levi immediately made a beeline to the bedroom. He dumped Eren on the bed and collapsed right next to him, falling asleep within seconds.

\------

The following day, Levi woke up once, to feed Eren breakfast, then went back to sleep until twelve. When he walked out the bedroom, Eren was where he was exactly five hours ago but with a new movie playing and his toys all strewn about in front of him.

“Good morning, Levi!”

“Anything happened while I was sleeping?”

“Hanji called a whole lot and said to make sure you pack up for tomorrow!”

Levi resisted the urge to go back to sleep and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge, pouring himself a glass. With a box of Oreos in hand, he made his way to Eren and sat beside the boy. Eren immediately made a grab for the Oreos, setting it on his lap.

“We won’t need much.” He leaned back on the couch, resting his head back. He started to think of all the things they would need while Eren munched on some cookies. Levi grumbled as he realized Hanji didn’t say how long they would be gone.

“Eren, where’s my phone?” He asked, not bothering to lift his head. Eren scrambled off the couch then came back with Levi’s phone in hand.

“Mmf!” He said through a mouthful of cookie. Levi lifted his head to text Hanji the question of how long she planned to take them away then rested his head back.

First thing to get were bathing suits. Eren didn’t have any trunks. Or for that matter, he really didn’t have any summer clothes. Nearly all of it was burned in the fire. That was a slight problem. If he didn’t want Eren to run around with his winter clothes, he’d have to fix that problem soon. He needed shoes too. Socks, shorts, underwear…

The kid needed a whole damn wardrobe.

“Eren!”

The boy flinched and turned back, his cheeks puffed out and Oreo crumbs all around his mouth. He looked worried.

“Sorry, Eren, I didn’t mean to yell. Finish your cookie.” Eren nodded and continued to chew, swallowing it down with the glass of milk. “Let’s get dressed. You need clothes.”

Eren looked down at his shirt and tugged, gazing back at Levi. “New clothes, you smarta—“ Levi stopped himself in time. Eren grabbed one more cookie from the bag before he ran off to his bedroom.

\------

Trost was mainly a university town. Family homes, Trost’s university dormitories, the university itself, the local junior and high school, and a few family run shops were the only things of interest within the town. There wasn’t much to do if one wanted to look for entertainment. Luckily enough, the closest city with anything to do within it, Sina, was only a thirty minute drive away.

And that included the grand mall near the edge of the city.

Levi parked the car near the cinema entrance and held Eren’s hand until they were inside. Thankfully, it wasn’t crowded as it usually was, maybe due to the fact that it was 1am on a weekday. It was easier to shop with less people around so Levi appreciated that one small joy.

“Levi! Where are we going?”

Eren was bouncing up and down, his hand clutching Levi’s. 

“We’re getting your clothes for the summer.”

“Just clothes?” He asked with a hopeful expression.

Levi nodded as they walked. “Just clothes.” Levi led Eren to the first kids’ store he saw, browsing the collection of summer clothes they’ve had. Eren walked around Levi, slowly wandering towards the toy section.

“Eren, come here.” Levi called out. Eren longingly stared at the toys as he trudged back to Levi’s side. Levi looked through the shirts, checking the size against Eren’s chest. He picked a few light colored shirts and a couple of denim shorts then made his way to the dresser.

“Here.” He said, pulling out a white short sleeve button down and a pair of shorts. “Put these on and come out.” Eren nodded and disappeared behind the door. Levi sat down on a bench with the other clothes as he waited. Eren came out a minute later, looking down at the shirt.

“I know you can do better than this, Levi.”

Levi looked beside him. Petra was shaking her head slightly as she noticed the clothes he held in his arms. He noticed she was wearing the stores shirt. “When did you start working here?”

“Two month ago,” She replied. “Are you really going to get Eren these clothes?”

“What are wrong with these?”

She shook her head, grabbing the clothes from his arms. “What size is Eren?”

“A small.” He answered. Petra nodded and walked back out to the front. Eren stared at Levi, wondering what just happened. Levi shrugged and told Eren to change back to his old clothes. When they walked back out, Petra was already walking back towards them with more vibrant and a variety of different shirts and shorts than he had previously picked out.

“He should try these instead.” She said, handing the bundle of clothes to Levi. She pulled out a light green t-shirt with the silhouette of a shark and white plaid shorts. “Here, Eren, can you put these one?”

Eren nodded as he grabbed the clothes and went back inside the dressing room. Levi glanced at the smile on Petra’s face.

“You’re having fun.” He noted.

Petra grinned. “It’d be a shame to have Eren dress in plain clothes.” Eren stepped back out, happily patting the shirt. Petra’s smile became gentler as she knelt in front of Eren, fixing the hem of his shirt. “What else are you going to get?”

Levi looked down at the clothes in his arms. There were about 4 complete outfits. “Four more outfits and I guess underwear and socks since we’re here. I’m gonna get his shoes at another store.”  Her smile brightened and she went back out front to gather more outfits for Eren.

“Levi, can I get a toy, please?” Eren said, giving him the best puppy eyes he could muster. Levi stared at him but Eren was completely indifferent to his stare. By now, Eren could differentiate between Levi normal stare and his actual serious glare. It might’ve been Levi’s imagination but he could’ve sworn Eren was using that face more and more against him. Either way, Levi wasn’t winning this contest.

“Change back to your old clothes and we’ll wait for Petra to come back. Think you can wait?”

“Yes!” He excitable replied, rushing back into the dressing room. When Eren stepped back out and handed the new clothes back to Levi, they went back out to the store front. Levi picked up a new packet of socks and underwear while Petra finished picking out the other outfits. He made the line as Petra handed the rest of the clothes to him. She went to the other register and flagged him over.

“I’ll give you the employee discount.” She said as he reached the register.  

“You didn’t hold back at all, did you.” He said as she rung up the clothes. Petra blushed and sheepishly grinned.

“Don’t tell anyone at all,” She said as she leaned slightly forward. “But I want to have a child one day. I mean, my education degree comes first then marriage, but having kids is something I’ve always thought about.” She started to bag his items into bags while she hummed happily. Eren bounced on his feet beside Levi, eyes trained on the airplane toy he picked out. Petra placed it in its own bag and handed it to Eren.

“Thank you, Petra.” Levi said, grabbing the rest.

“No problem. And next time, call me if you’re going shopping for Eren! You don’t have as much taste as you think you do.”

“So dressing Eren in a little biker outfit is something I shouldn’t do?” He asked.

Petra laughed and shook her head. “Just… call me, ‘kay?”

Levi smiled and nodded. Eren waved goodbye as they left towards the shoe store. Sneakers were much easier things to shop for and the pair was in and out of that store in less than twenty minutes. They made it back home by noon, picking up pizza on their way back. While Eren ate his 2nd and 3rd slice, Levi packed their clothes for the upcoming trip Hanji had so thoughtfully planned.

\------

“I don’t think..”

“Shh….”

“Hanji, he’s going to murder you.”

“Don’t care.”

“Jee, what’re you doing?”

“Something fun.” Hanji replied as she gently grabbed the doorknob to Levi’s room.

It was 12am and Levi had gone to bed early. Eren was in the living room, watching a movie while he played with his blocks and an airplane toy. Using Erwin’s spare key, Hanji and Erwin walked into the apartment. Hanji had shushed Eren quickly as she slinked towards the bedroom. Erwin merely stood to the side as he watched her.

Hanji slowly opened the door and crept in. Eren made to follow but Erwin held him back. He knelt beside him and shook his head. “It’s going to get ugly in there so stay out here.”

Eren nodded and they watched.

It was quiet in the room. Erwin and Eren were both straining to hear what was happening in the room without actually getting near the door. Erwin knew from experience never to be by the door and Eren just instinctively knew. There was a soft intake of breath as Hanji suddenly screamed. Followed by a barrage of swears foul enough to have Erwin hastily cover Eren’s ears. Hanji skidded out the room, a pillow flinging past her and smacking the wall.

“You SHITTY NERD!” He ran out in his boxers, running after her. He landed a solid kick across her ass, causing her to fall and topple over the sofa. She was laughing, her breath coming out as wheezing. Eren stared wide-eyed at Levi, hands covering his mouth. Levi’s head snapped towards Erwin, a heated soul crushing glare aimed at the older man.

Erwin picked Eren up and held him in front of his face. “Language.” He said behind Eren’s body.

Levi placed his hands over Eren’s ears and very quietly muttered, “What the _fuck_ are you shit stains doing here at this _goddamn hour_?”

“Our trip starts now!” Hanji replied, spying the packed suitcases Levi had left out in the living room. Without waiting for his reply, she grabbed them both and hauled them away. This left Erwin the dangerous task of explaining. Levi grabbed Eren and settled his glare at Erwin.

“You won’t have to drive at all.” Erwin bartered. Levi kept staring murder at the blond until he eventually relaxed.

“I don’t even want to look at the wheel.” Levi said after a pause. Erwin nodded and Levi set Eren down on the floor. He went back into the bedroom to put on actual clothes, grabbed his keys and wallet, and the small backpack he had prepared with Eren’s extra clothes and snacks. With Eren in tow, Levi followed Erwin out the apartment, locking the doors behind him.

Out on the street were two parked cars. Hanji was in the driver seat of a dark blue jeep wrangler with Petra in the passenger seat and a sleeping Molbit in the back. The other car was Erwin’s; a silver altima Nissan. Eren slipped into the back seat and Levi took the passenger seat, immediately reclining back the seat. With Erwin in the passenger seat, Hanji started her car and Erwin followed.

\--------

The drive to Hanji’s house by the beach was six hours away from Trost. True to Erwin’s word, Levi slept throughout the entire trip, not even waking up when Molbit switched with Erwin halfway out the countryside. It wasn’t until the car took a turn down a hill, the road leading to a driveway that lead to a 2-story tan building with large windows. A balcony jutted out from the second floor, looking over the patio and pool below. The beach was right behind the house at the base of the small hill. And further along, past the driveway, the road continued to what appeared to be a small town further in the distance.

Hanji’s jeep took a turn on the driveway, driving close to the front door. Molbit, currently driving the Nissan, followed and parked right aside the jeep. Hanji jumped out of her car, a grin plastered on her face. She proudly stared at her home and faced the parked cars and their sleepy inhabitants.

“Welcome to the best relaxing two weeks you’ll ever have!”

“God, I regret this already.” Levi mumbled, glaring at her through the windshield.

“She means well.” Erwin said from the back seat. Levi looked up at the rearview window, giving the blond a particularly nasty glare as well.

“…I know she does.” He said, ending with a defeated sigh. His eyes flickered downwards to notice Eren completely sprawled all over Erwin’s lap. “Did he wake up at all?”

“Once when Molbit came to take over the driving but he’s been as passed out as you.” Levi nodded and turned back towards the front, stepping out the car. Petra, Hanji, and Molbit were already heading inside. Erwin stepped out with Eren in his arms.

Inside the house, the 1st floor was one massive open space, with the kitchen towards the left and the living room towards the right. The stairs leading to the second floor was right across the front door. Wicker furniture complimented the white walls and beige curtains on the windows.

“The rooms are upstairs. Levi, you should take one of the master rooms, it has an extra bed for Eren. It’ll be the last door on your right.” Hanji said from the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Levi said, as he made his way upstairs. Erwin followed behind. The second floor continued the color scheme of white and beige. Except for the floor, it was laid with carpet rather than the marble polished tiles downstairs. His room was right where Hanji said and true to her word, there was a twin-sized bed set across a king sized bed. The wall opposite the door was entirely made up of 3 large windows. The room even had its own bathroom.

“I forget how soft these beds are.” Levi said as he threw himself on the king sized bed. Erwin gently laid Eren on his own bed and joined Levi.

“We’re not doing anything.” Levi said.

“I wasn’t thinking of it.” Erwin replied, almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, pressing him closer to his chest. Levi didn’t stop it, feeling Erwin rest his chin on top of his head. Levi would’ve protested further but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It _has_ been a long time since he could be close to Erwin like this. He wasn’t going to act coy now.

Levi turned around in Erwin’s arm, pressing his body closer. He breathed in deeply and pressed his forehead against Erwin’s chest. “I’m not going to continue classes,” Levi said. “I’m thinking of opening the flower shop again.”

“You’re just going to stop?”

Levi nodded. “I know how to run the shop by myself. And being able to manage my own hours gives me more time to spend with Eren. I think that’s more important right now.”

“And your day job?”

“I’ve already quit. I have enough in my savings to last me a few months and the bribes I get from her will definitely help.”

“Calling them bribes is a little much.” Erwin said, brushing back Levi’s hair. Levi scowled, thinking of his mother. After she had a child of her own when Levi was seventeen, she’d all but started to forget he even existed. With Erwin’s help, he managed to convince her to provide Levi with a monthly allowance and paid for college until he turned 24. He’d saved a majority of those checks in the bank and was set for the next three years.

And he didn’t want to see Carla’s shop go to waste.

“Either way, it’ll be easier for the both of us.” He closed his eyes, feeling Erwin’s hand slip underneath his shirt. He started to rub soothing circles against his lower back. Forgetting where he was, Levi moaned softly as Erwin kneaded his fingers harder against Levi’s waist.

“Levi?”

Levi’s eyes shot open and he all but punched Erwin off the bed, scrambling away from the bed itself. He straightened up, smoothing down his shirt. Erwin righted himself, sitting back on the bed, maintaining his usual poker face despite the fact he wanted to laugh at the concerned expression Levi wore.

Eren was yawning, rubbing his still closed eyes. “Levi, I’m hungry,” He mumbled.

“Right,” He hastily said, taking Eren’s hand. “Let’s go see what Hanji has downstairs.”

Eren nodded slowly, yawning again as he followed Levi. Erwin walked out with them and very stealthily placed a hand on Levi’s waist as Eren ran ahead towards the stairs. “Let’s remember to relax while we’re here.”

Levi brushed off Erwin’s hand, muttering a ‘gross’ underneath his breathe but wasn’t able to stop the smirk from shaping his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue! And this plot definitely heads into directions I didn't foresee coming. 
> 
> And I'm going to Anime Boston this weekend cause I'm 99% fed up with finals and am glad I'm only a media arts concentration cause I can't stand 3D modeling anymore and would like to continue to love video games without hating them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lazily floating on a giant inflatable tube in the pool on a beautiful hot day was the best thing Levi had done in a long time and it felt incredible. There was only the faintest of breeze; the trees surrounding the pool filled the air with gentle rustling and singing cicadas. He had the pool all to himself and it was peaceful.

Levi was splayed out, feet and hands dipped into the pool. His head lolled back, wearing big flashy blue sunglasses Eren wanted him to wear, to match his own green ones. All he was missing was a mojito with a tiny umbrella.

“Levi!”

His eyebrow twitched.

There goes the peace, he thought as he recognized that voice which could only belong to a certain glasses-wearing nerd. He saw her running towards the pool, feet hitting the patio rather hard. As she approached the edge, she knelt and leapt towards the pool, knees pressed against her chest. She landed right beside Levi, the force great enough to flip him off his comfortable tube.

Underwater, Levi swam towards the side of the pool she jumped off from, emerging like an L’Oreal hair commercial. His glasses floated a way off and he saw the blurred shape of Hanji’s body swim towards him before she emerged beside him, pushing back her hair from her eyes.

“Ah, a nice dip to wake sure feels nice.”

“And how were you sleepy?”

Hanji grinned and dived back underwater. With a sigh, Levi started to waddle back to his tube. He wasn’t done with being a lazy-ass just yet. The day was still young.

“Levi!”

He paused at the familiar voice, turning back to see Eren ran towards him. He looked ridiculous in the hot pink swim trunks he wore. When the hell did Petra sneak that abomination into the pile of clothes he bought? He’d definitely remember if he bought something so attention-grabbing.

“Levi, you promised you would teach me how to swim!”

“I did?” Levi replied, slowly swimming away from the ledge.

“Yes, last night!” He puffed out his cheeks, lower lip jutting out to a very pronounce pout. Levi was tempted to keep waiting but Eren looked close to crying, his eyes already tearing up.

“Let’s get started.” He said, swimming towards Eren. Eren perked up instantly. He sat down on the ledge, dipping his feet into the cool water. Levi carried him into the pool, Eren shivering from the cold. He clung to Levi, splashing at the water like a curious cat.

Levi stayed in the shallow part of the pool with Eren. He started with teaching Eren to float, occasionally reassuring the small boy whenever he panicked. Levi made sure to keep his hands on Eren’s back, instructing him and eventually moving on to the doggy paddle once Eren got the hang of floating. Hanji stopped from her laps around the pool from time to time, mostly to watch and coo at a very domesticated Levi.

By noon, Eren could swim more confidently on his own. The smell of cooked hamburgers wafting from the open kitchen window made the pair stop. Eren stepped out first, Levi right behind him.

Petra was setting a plate of cheeseburger and fries at the table. Eren made a beeline for the table without any disregard of his still wet trunks. Luckily the chairs were made of metal. Levi grabbed one of the spare towels hanging over the chair and draped it over Eren.

“Where the hell are your manners?” He said, rubbing the towel over his hair. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Petra!” He held still as Levi dried his towel then dug in immediately when Levi finished. He walked over to the kitchen island, sitting on a bar stool. Petra set up another plate in from of him.

“When are Mike and Nanaba coming over?” He asked, grabbing the bottle of ketchup near him. He thanked her as she started on Molbit and Hanji’s plates.

“Tomorrow,” She said. “I got a call from Nanaba and she said they’d be here by noon.”

“What about Eld and Gunther?”

“They’re only coming for the weekend.”

“So I’m going to be surrounded by you annoying lot.”

“You know you don’t mean that.” Petra smiled at him. Levi heard a high pitched yelp from outside. He watched from the windows as he saw Hanji and Molbit fall into the pool. There was no doubt that Hanji was the culprit of the two of them falling. He looked away, to Eren, and to the horrible mess all over his mouth. How could he even manage that mess in just a few minutes?

“They don’t have to know that.” Levi said as he walked over to Eren with a damp cloth Petra had knowingly handed to him. Levi knew his friends didn’t take to heart every insult he hurled at them from time to time. Most of the time, he didn’t even mean them.

Eren tilted his head up as Levi approached him, shutting his eyes tight as Levi wiped his mouth and entire face.

Are you chewing or vacuuming your food?” Levi asked, looking down.

Eren blinked and very loudly mimicked the sounds of a vacuum. Eren was definitely becoming more of a smartass, Levi thought as he lightly smacked the 7-year old forehead. Levi sat back at the counter, resuming his lunch.

Hanji and Molbit came inside both dripping wet and, at least one of them, incredibly proud of a large hickey on Molbit’s neck. It wasn’t hard to figure out what happened out by the pool when Hanji sauntered inside with a rather large grin.

“Molbit, did a mosquito eat you?” Eren asked, pointing at the hickey. The grown man groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he sulked towards the kitchen. Hanji laughed loudly, patting Molbit’s shoulder.

Lunch was spent in that comfortable atmosphere of light bantering, a little bit of meaningless bickering, and general pleasantness. At one point, Levi stepped away from the counter, planting himself on the lounge chair Eren was sitting on. Eren moved, letting Levi rest on his back before he sat back down, comfortably leaning against him. He was focused on the movie playing on the large flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall in front of him.

At some point, between listening to their conversation and watching the movie, Levi drifted in and out of a light nap. Eren, between Levi’s moments of varying states of consciousness, slipped himself underneath Levi’s arm, back to Levi’s chest, as he draped it over his body. Levi didn’t know when but Hanji’s loud voice finally woke him up from his light nap.

“Levi, we’re heading into town now.”

“I’m not.” He replied, absentmindedly playing with Eren’s mess of a hair.

Hanji scoffed. “Of course you’re not. By we, I mean everyone but you and Erwin.” At her implication, Levi propped himself up, keeping Eren on his lap. There was that cocky grin he had heard in her voice.

“What the hell are you scheming.”

“Nothing at all.” She fixed her glasses. “You just need some more time to relax.” She paused, stepping away from the counter and towards the staircase. Levi glowered at her, hands gripping a cushion near him.

“With Erwin.” She took another large step, keeping eye contact with Levi. That shit-eating grin was still plastered on her face.

“ _Alone_.”

Hanji dodged the cushion Levi had thrown towards her, bounding up the stairs as she laughed madly. From the kitchen, he heard Petra giggle and Molbit looked like he wanted to hide underneath a large rock as he followed Hanji.

“What does Jee mean?” Eren asked, facing Levi.

“It means you should probably get dressed.” Levi said. He patted Eren’s head, hoping none of Hanji’s strangeness rubbed off Eren. He ran off and Levi reclined on the chair, idly watching the movie.

Molbit, Hanji, and Eren came back down minutes later. Eren ran ahead, a bright smile on his tan face. “Hanji said she’s gonna get me a toy!”

“Get the biggest, flashiest toy you can find.” He said, adjusting Eren’s tank top. Eren nodded. “And make sure you follow her and Petra’s direction.”

“I will.” He said. He ran back to Hanji, excitedly talking to her. Once Petra came down, changed into a pale yellow summer dress, they headed out. Levi listened to the group get into Hanji’s jeep, Eren’s loud chatter now muffled. The jeep started, pulled out the driveway, and then all he heard were the occasional cries of seagulls and the distant crash of the waves breaking over the bank. Without the constant chatter of Eren or Hanji, the house was eerily quiet.

There was only one problem with Hanji’s plan.

He didn’t know where the fuck Erwin was.

He looked through the windows until he spotted a large body dive into the pool. Standing up, he headed out to the patio and sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his legs into the water. He watched Erwin emerge at the other end of the pool, sunlight glistening off the drops of water that clung to his body. Erwin noticed him and waved, diving back underwater towards Levi’s side.

“Where the hell have you been?” Levi asked as soon as Erwin emerged again.

“The same place you left me. In bed.”

Levi hummed at that, watching as Erwin parted his legs, settling himself between them. His large hands grasped his knees, slowly sliding towards his thighs. Levi shuddered then arched an eyebrow as he looked at the blond.

“You’re just going to jump right into it?”

“Unless you want some foreplay?” Erwin replied. Levi frowned.  While he did want to rile up the thick-eyebrow blond, it’s been months since he had time to completely unwind with Erwin. He’d been too preoccupied with Eren and the settlements from the life insurance and all that legal jazz from the fire that he hadn’t paid any attention to his own needs. Levi didn’t want to wait any longer.

Sensing his answer, Erwin pulled Levi closer, the shorter man wrapping his legs around Erwin’s waist as the blond carried him out the pool and into the house. He felt Erwin’s strength in his arms, easily holding Levi’s weight. Moments like these were times Levi didn’t begrudge Erwin’s ridiculous height.

“Shitty glasses worries to much about me.” Levi leaned inwards, arms wrapping themselves around Erwin’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but be acutely aware of the gentle friction between their naked (and Erwin’s still wet) chests.

“Can you blame her, all things considering?” Erwin asked, heading towards the stairs.

Levi’s brow furrowed together, the slightest of pouts on his lips. He rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder, lips lightly pressed against the crook of the blond’s neck. “Everything is fine now. It’s settling down and I’m doing everything I can for Eren.”

“What about yourself?” Erwin opened the door to their bedroom. While still holding Levi; this bastard. Levi pressed himself closer, firmly pressing his lips to Erwin’s neck. He could feel Erwin’s throat twitch and the grip he had around Levi’s thigh tightened. The curtains were drawn, casting the entire room in a warm orange as the sunlight passed through them. “Hanji and the rest know you’ll do a great job raising Eren.” Erwin sat down on the bed. “What we worry about is you taking care of yourself.”

“I’ve been doing just fine for years now.” Levi replied. He felt Erwin trail his hands along his neck, fingers carefully threading through his hair. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, letting Erwin’s fingers massage his scalp. He finally lifted his head and looked at Erwin.

“Now are we going to continue this therapy session or are you gonna fuck me?”

“We can continue later.” Erwin said as he pushed aside Levi on to the bed. Erwin moved himself on to the bed and knelt in front of Levi. He grabbed Levi’s knees and spread them apart, settling himself between Levi’s legs. He ran his hands down Levi’s thighs, fingers pulling at the waist band of his swim trunks.

“Wait.” Levi planted his feet on Erwin’s thighs and pushed himself away. He turned over to his stomach, reaching for the top drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out the tube of jelly he found their last night; no doubt thanks to Hanji’s meddling. Still… he made a note to thank her later with only half a sarcastic tone. Levi kneeled on the bed and shimmied out of his trunks. Once gone, he felt Erwin pull him back to his chest, large hands running over his chest. Erwin grasped Levi’s nipples, rubbing them until he felt them hardened beneath his fingertips.

 “You need to open me up.” Levi felt his body get flush, watching Erwin roll the hardened nubs between his fingers. He made a grab for the lube, popping open the cap. Erwin pressed a kiss along Levi’s shoulder, hands now running down to Levi’s half erect cock.

“Haven’t been doing it yourself.” The blond quietly said.  

“As if I have time.” Levi’s breath hitched as he was slowly jerked. Erwin’s other hand glided over his chest. He gripped Levi’s chin, lightly pressing two fingers to Levi’s lip.

“Suck.” Erwin commanded, his deep voice sending shivers up Levi’s spine. He couldn’t deny Erwin when he sounded completely authoritative. He rutted back against Erwin’s crotch, the growing bulge rubbing against the cleft of his ass, as he opened his mouth. Erwin slipped in his fingers, pressing down on Levi’s tongue. He ran his tongue over them, feeling Erwin hold his hips still. Levi shuddered, gripping Erwin’s forearm.

 “Hurry the hell up.” Levi said, pulling Erwin’s thoroughly wet fingers away from his mouth. He could feel the shape of Erwin’s smirk against his neck as he dropped his hand to his crotch. While keeping Levi’s hips still, Erwin dragged his hand over Levi’s balls and pressed a finger into his entrance. Levi shuddered, pressing down against Erwin’s hand.

Erwin made a noncommittal hum as he added another finger, feeling Levi tense around his fingers. Levi let out a breathy moan; his neglected erection stood straight, pre- cum slowly dripping from the tip. Erwin thrust his fingers in, slowly pulling them out before quickly shoving them back in.

It was slow, and teasingly frustrating but, god, did it feel good to him. Erwin kept the pace slow but he allowed Levi to rut against his hand, delving those thick fingers deeper in. He rolled his head back to Erwin’s shoulder, grinding against Erwin’s hand. Erwin kissed Levi’s exposed neck, keep the pace slow. Levi turned his head to the side, glaring at the blond, ready to let an insult fly when Erwin thrust his fingers deeper.

Levi moaned loudly, body writhing against Erwin’s. Levi fought against his hold, doing his damn best to grind back against Erwin’s hand. Now that they were finally getting into the heat of things, Levi realized just how desperately he needed Erwin inside him. And Erwin’s fingers weren’t enough to urge the coiling heat inside him.

“Take your damn shorts off.” Levi reached behind him, tugging at the waistband of Erwin’s trunks.

Instead, Erwin grabbed Levi’s neck and pushed his head down to the mattress, leaving his ass high in the air. The grip Erwin had on the back of his neck was firm and reassuring. He breathed hard, feeling Erwin pulling out his fingers. Erwin gave his neck a reassuring squeeze before his glided his hand over Levi’s back. Hands gripped his hips and suddenly he felt Erwin’s face pressed against his ass, tongue probing inside him.

“Ah…! Erwin….!” Levi fisted the bed sheets, legs quivering. He moaned into the bed, pushing back, greedily wanting more.

“I think you’re ready now.” Erwin said, pulling away. Levi whined at the loss of his tongue, letting himself drop to his side. Everything felt warm and pleasant and he was more than ready to take Erwin’s cock in him.

“I could’ve told that.” Levi said, glaring at the man in front of him. Erwin only smiled as he pulled off his swim trunks. Levi focused on Erwin as he watched the older man slick his erect cock with the lube. Not one to being passive, Levi reached for a pillow, lifting his hips to slide it underneath him. He spread his legs apart, exposing all, reached down and spread himself open.

“Anytime… you’re ready.” Levi said through labored breath, staring right at Erwin.

The sight of a flushed Levi, parts of his hair sticking to his forehead, spreading himself open, vulnerable but completely trusting in him, was enough for Erwin to hurry up.

Erwin grasped Levi’s hips, pushing the tip of his cock into Levi and kept going until he was all the way in. The younger man sighed as he was completely penetrated. He’d forgotten exactly how big Erwin was, especially when he was hard. Erwin grasped Levi’s legs, pulling him closer but not quite thrusting into him. Levi gazed at Erwin and nodded, throwing his head back as Erwin began to roughly thrust into him.

 No matter how many times they’d have sex, the size of Erwin’s monster cock always takes him by surprise. It fills him completely, pushing into him, messing him up. And Erwin knew exactly how to drive Levi towards the edge.

“…Erwin.” He moaned, moving against Erwin’s thrusts. He could feel Erwin’s large hands leave his hips, sliding up his sides and along his arms. Erwin held Levi’s hand, feeling Levi thread his fingers through his own. He thrust into the younger man much harder, holding him down by his hands.

Erwin leaned over him, kissing him. Levi moaned into his kiss, the heat coiling in him rapidly. With his hands pinned down by Erwin, all he could do was take it and it felt incredibly right and good. Levi’s nails dug into Erwin’s hand, body shivering as he felt Erwin bring him close to that marvelous peak.

“Fuck!” Levi arched his back as he came, tightly holding Erwin’s hands, and a guttural moan leaving his lips. Erwin kissed him deeply as he kept thrusting into his shivering body, until he came to his own orgasm. The two stayed together, breathing heavily as their bodies began to cool down.

“You’re heavy,” were the first words out of Levi’s mouth. Erwin chuckled, kissing him again before pulling out of Levi. Levi winced, suppressing a shudder as he stretched out his body. Erwin handed Levi a cloth and the younger man wiped the semen off his chest.

“Good to know you still whisper sweet nothings afterwards.” Erwin said. Levi glared at the blond, setting the cloth aside.

“And I’ve told you your monster cock needs to go on a diet.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

Levi rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. He felt the bed shift and his body move as Erwin pulled him against his chest, arms settling around his waist. Levi stared down at Erwin’s clasped hands. He could feel Erwin gently kiss his back, no doubt tracing the tattoo wings on his back with his lips. He looked over at his right arm, at the half sleeve floral tattoo around his bicep. It stopped at just his elbow, the flowers either colored in violet, red, and pink.

“Are you going to get that finished?” Erwin asked, noticing Levi’s stillness.

“I don’t know.”He replied.

Levi had started the tattoo when he was nineteen, a year before the fire. He wasn’t an entirely sentimental person, not with the environment he was raised in, but knowing Carla had impacted a part of his life, for the good. The floral designs were of impatiens, the same as the potted plant she gave him when they first met. It was going to be a full sleeve but with her death, Levi didn’t want to finish it.

“Levi?”

“Eren’s going to grow up well.”

“Of course he will.” Erwin replied.

“…I miss Carla.” Levi said. At that, Erwin remained quiet. He instead pressed a kiss to the back of Levi’s neck. He felt Levi shudder, his shoulder shaking. He stayed that way for several minutes, the occasional drop of tear falling on top of Erwin’s hand. As much as Levi held himself as strong and indestructible, Erwin was reminded that Levi was only 20 years old. Still so young and still grieving the loss of a woman he’d considered to be a mother to him.

Eventually Levi calmed down and pushed away from Erwin, standing up.

“I need a shower.” He said, touching his ass. “I feel gross.”

“Right.” Erwin said, leaning back on the bed. When Levi didn’t hear him move, he turned around. He grabbed Erwin’s hand, pulling him off the bed.

“You too.”

\------

In the morning, Levi woke up to an incredibly sore body and a giant teddy bear on his bed. He sleepily blinked at the bear which was staring him right in the face. Levi groaned and turned over, this time coming face to face with Eren’s drooling face. He very quickly figured out who the bear belonged to.

Eren’s hair was completely tousled, more so than usual. And the fine, steady dribble of drool was forming a rather impressive stain on the bed. It was peacefully quiet, the room lit by a warm orange from the morning sun shining through the curtain.

He slowly steadied himself, trying to make sure he didn’t shake the bed too much. It came to be a useless effort as Eren slowly began to wake up.

“’Goo’ morning, Levi.” Eren mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Is that your bear there?” Levi asked, pointing to the object in question. Eren nodded, crawling over to grab the Eren-sized stuffed animal.

“Hanji bought it for me yesterday.”

“Did you thank her?” He asked. Eren grabbed the bear’s head, making it nod. Eren scooted closer to Levi, teal eyes watching him like a hawk. His brows scrunched together before a concerned expression fell on his face.

“Did you let the bugs get to you too?” He asked. Confused, Levi looked down at his bare chest. Hickeys. Remnants of last night ‘relaxation’ were still very much visible on his chest and no doubt his neck. Eren moved around on the bed, small hands patting his back. “You even go them on your back! Are you okay?”

Before Levi could answer back with a lie, the door opened and Erwin stepped in. As soon as he opened his mouth, a pillow smacking him right in the face. Levi gathered Eren into his arms.

“Blame Eyebrows for my bug bites. He forgot to get the bug repellent.” He said, angrily walking past the man. Erwin caught the slight red flush at the back of Levi’s neck. “Now, let’s get breakfast Eren.”

\-------

That weekend, with nearly all their friends gathered together, Hanji held a barbeque on Saturday. Molbit and Petra helped with the cooking, switching turns to give the other a rest. Mike and Erwin went to town to buy the missing ingredient; cases of beer and wines. Levi, along with Eren, spent most of the morning on the beach in a rather heated sand building contest with Eld and Gunther. At some point, Erwin dropped by with food, a mutual agreement between Levi [after a consult with Eren] and Eld to pause the contest in favor of food.

After that, the others dropped by and the contest became a full blown war. Eld, Gunther, and Molbit were on one team and Mike, Hanji, and Petra on the other team. Levi and Eren had long since stepped out, especially when Eren moved on to finding sand crabs. Levi watched his idiot friends build ridiculous castles and Eren named and housed his sand crab in different buckets.

 Erwin sat beside him on the other beach chair, reading and answering all of Eren’s questions about his sand crab family and the bug bites on Levi’s body. Nanaba sat besides Eren, joining him in his sand crab home building and chiming in to shit talk about Erwin with Levi.

When the sun started to set and the moon lit the beach, Hanji brought out the fireworks. With Molbit’s help, Hanji set off all the aerial repeaters then they moved the hell away from them. They sparked and popped, colors bouncing around on the ground as they started to shoot up to the sky. Eren stared in amazement, pointing and waving his own sparkler at the sky.

He turned back towards Levi, making sure Levi was watching the same spectacle. Eren dropped the sparkler now that it was done, and rushed over to Levi, flinging himself onto Levi’s lap.

“Tonight’s really fun.” Eren said, reaching for Levi’s unlit sparkler. Levi handed the stick to him, grabbing a lighter. He lit it and they watched as it sparked to life, Eren held it out in front of him, resting against Levi’s chest as they watched white sparks fizzle away. With its last spark, the raining drops of light ended and Eren dropped the stick beside him. “Can we do this again before we have to go home?”

A particularly large rocket launched into the sky, a bright red spark expanding and raining down into nothing. Hanji hollered, very dangerously chasing Molbit with a few sparklers. The others were setting off the remainder of the repeaters, dashing away once they were lit, grinning and enjoying themselves. Levi looked down at Eren, his cheeks flushed from the energy around him.

“If these idiots don’t burn away all the fireworks.”

\------

The rest of their vacation sailed by with naps in the morning, the occasional night swim in the pool, general laziness the likes they’ve never experienced before. But it sadly had to end and Levi once again found himself in Erwin’s car heading back home, with one extra passenger in the backseat; the giant Eren-sized teddy bear.

Riding back to Trost seemed much faster. Erwin drove the first three hours. When they stopped at a rest stop for a break, Levi took over the driving for the remainder of the trip. Eren made the trip a lot more interesting, climbing over the space between the driver and passenger seat and sat himself on Erwin’s lap while Levi drove, playing with the radio and singing off-key to all the songs he knew.

When Levi finally parked the car in front of their apartment in the afternoon, Levi could sing the entire soundtrack of The Little Mermaid. A fact that amused Erwin and absolutely overjoyed Eren.

“Why did you even have the soundtracks for Disney movies in _your_ car?” Levi asked, grabbing one of the bags from the trunk. Eren waited by the front door of the shop, holding his teddy bear’s hand. Levi walked over to him while Erwin pulled out the other bag.

“I thought it would keep Eren entertained since we headed out in the morning.” He replied. Levi looked back, glaring at the smug face. He pulled out the keys to the apartment and turned towards Eren.

“Go open the door for us.”

Eren nodded and grabbed the keys, hauling the bear with him. Levi went back towards the car, grabbing the last two bags on the ground. “Either way, you’re an ass.” Erwin chuckled, leading the way down the lane beside the shop to the door leading upstairs to the apartment. Once he stepped foot inside, Levi dropped his bags beside the door, making a beeline to the couch and promptly fell down on it.

Erwin closed the door behind him, gathering the bags and went to Levi’s bedroom to leave them on his bed. He stepped back out, Levi still on the couch; probably close to taking a nap. Eren was setting the bear on Levi’s recliner chair, taking out his blocks and building what appeared to be a city.

“Do you want take out?” Erwin asked, walking over to the living room.

Levi bolted upright, peering at Erwin from the sofa. “I want the pizza with the feta cheese, sliced tomato, garlic, and spinach. With bacon.”

“So the usual.” Erwin said, pulling out his cell phone. “Eren, do you want the same or a cheese slice?”

Eren looked up from his city of blocks. “Is the other pizza the one with the white cheese?” Erwin nodded. “I want that one.” And he went back to his city. He grabbed the bear, carefully stepping through the blocky city. With the bear’s stubby arms secured by his hands, Eren began to make the bear rampage through the city.

Levi watched him for a moment, kind of amazed. They’d just spent roughly six hours in the car and Eren still had energy to play around. Meanwhile, Levi wanted nothing more than to settle down on his bed and let Erwin watch over Eren while he rested. Kids had scary stamina, he thought as Levi hopped over the couch, making his way to the kitchen while Erwin placed the order.

“Once I get Eren enrolled for the 1st grade, I’m going to open the shop.” Levi said.

“Do you have everything set up?” He asked.

Levi nodded his head. “I just need to clean the shop. And start contacting the local gardens to begin a new shipment.” Levi rummaged around the kitchen, weaving around Erwin’s massive body in his not-quite-small kitchen, looking through drawers until he found the thick floral notebook he was looking for.

It had all the numbers for local gardens that sold their flowers, as well everything from advice on calling an order, to flower care and managing the business. It was Carla’s cheat notebook, as she had called it then. There was a lot to do but Levi was more than confident he could manage the store again.

Even if Carla was no longer around.

He began to flip through the book, grabbing the pen Erwin handed him as he began to make notes on what to do first.

“Levi!”

Startled from his thoughts, Levi looked to see Eren sitting opposite him, hands firmly planted on the counter. “Can Armin come over today?”

“It’s kinda late, Eren.”

“But I already called Armin and his grandpa said it was okay. I even called Mikasa’s mama and she said it was okay for her to sleep over too.” He exclaimed, to the point of near shouting. Levi raised an eyebrow, leaning on the counter.

“And when did you call them?”

“When you were looking through mama’s book.”

Levi eyes widened a fraction. He didn’t expect to hear Eren so casually bring up his mother. Levi knew Eren still was still troubled with her death, had the occasional night terrors of that fiery night. But kids were strong, they adapt quickly to situations. Levi just hadn’t expected Eren to bounce back to his feet in only four months.

“Can you wait for the pizza?” Levi asked, turning back towards Erwin. The blond nodded and Eren raced over to the door, bouncing on his heels as he waited for Levi.

\------

The rest of their summer days lazily passed with not much change. For the remainder of June, Levi and Eren spent most of their week cleaning the shop downstairs, checking the inventory of ribbons, wrappings, pots, cardettes and cards, containers and soil; everything that needed to be stocked. Hanji and Petra stopped by often, either helping with the cleaning or, in Hanji’s case, to tease Levi while she helped out.

On the weekends, they either slept in and watched Disney movies or they’d go out to Levi’s favorite bar with Erwin and his other friends; the roster always rotated. Other weekends, Mikasa and Armin slept over. Regardless of what they were doing or not doing, his apartment always had people coming in and out and it was lively.

By mid-July, the shop was all cleaned and dusted, the coolers functional and ready, the front store swept and the back room stocked with everything but the flowers themselves. Levi was ready to start the shop up again. But there was still plenty of time to lazy around for the summer. And so he did.

 There were exceptionally more lazy days, where Levi slept while Erwin watch Eren and his friends. Sometimes Petra came over with Gunther and they’ll take Eren with them to the mall or park, to give Levi and Erwin more alone time. Which Levi always responded with a bitter glare but grateful for their help none the less. Maybe less so with Hanji as she always had the habit of grinning like a lecherous old man as she’d take Eren with her.

The days were fun and peaceful and sometimes even incredibly lazy and filled with Disney songs. Before Levi had time to blink, it was already mid august and he was making sure Eren had everything ready for his first year in elementary school.

And Levi was finally ready to open Carla’s flower shop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an old geezer, I hadn't written sex in years   
> [not since my KH MermanAU and I'd written that 3 years ago]
> 
> Welp, there's no turning back now, seems like the Eruri was too strong not to avoid


	5. Chapter 5

“Eren!”

Levi barged into his own bedroom, hair held back by a bandana and a scowl on his lips as he stared at a sleeping ten-year old Eren. He was all but sprawled on Levi’s bed, comforter only covering up parts of his body. It was seven in the morning and Erwin was coming to pick Eren up in thirty minutes. Yet, there he was sleeping the minutes away. He walked over to the side Eren was peacefully sleeping on, like he hadn’t had a care in the world.

“Eren.” He said again. Nothing. Levi sighed and sat on the bed. He grabbed the boys shoulder and started to shake him. “I’m going to give Armin your lunch if you don’t wake up.”

“…I’m sick.” Eren said, eyes still closed but very obviously awake.

“Eren, Erwin’s going to be here in thirty minutes. Get ready.” He stood up. “Unless you really are sick then I’ll have to call the doctor and make sure they stick you with the biggest needle they got.”

Eren bolted upright. “I think I’ll go get ready now!” He shouted, scrambling off Levi’s bed to the bathroom.

“Damn, brat.” He mumbled, heading back out to the kitchen to finish fixing Eren’s lunch.

 This was the routine morning every weekday. Some days, like today, Eren needed more than a push to get out of Levi’s bed but it didn’t happen enough times to be a problem. What worried Levi the most of Eren’s sleeping was that he knew, had an inkling suspicion, that Eren would definitely not be a morning person when he would eventually be a teen. He wasn’t looking forward to that.

 If worse came to worse though, he had ways of waking people up thanks to Hanji.

“Levi, I can’t find my shoes!” Eren scrambled out of his room, tugging his clothes into place with everything but his shoes. Levi stepped out the kitchen.

“Did you check in my room?” He asked, looking down at him. Eren scrambled back into Levi’s room.

“Found it!” He shouted.

“Eren, you need to start sleeping in your own room.” Levi said, returning to the kitchen.

“I don’t wanna.” Eren said as he walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. Levi walked over to his side and ran his fingers through the mess of bed hair, trying to tame most of it. Levi had long given up on normalizing Eren’s bed hair. It usual settled down by the afternoon. “Your bed is a lot more comfortable.”

“We have the same bed.” Levi replied, passing Eren’s breakfast on to the counter that jutted out from the wall. Eren grabbed a bar stool and sat.

“Your bed is better.” Eren replied.

“Still the same bed.” Levi said, putting the final touches in Eren’s lunch. Levi’s phone began to vibrate on the counter and Eren was off.

“See you later, Levi!” Eren grabbed his backpack and ran off, bounding down the stairs. Levi walked over to the windows, pulling back the curtain as he saw Eren run up to Erwin’s car. He slide into the back seat, rolled down the window, and waved goodbye towards the 2nd floor windows, knowing that Levi was watching.

The car pulled off and then he was alone to start his day. He grabbed the cup of coffee he set aside, the keys, and set out downstairs.

Levi’s mornings all started the same. He opened up the shop, propping open the door with a door stopper. Walking inside, he flicked on the lights by the counter and grabbed a green apron Eren bought him for his birthday because the wings design on the front reminded Eren of Levi’s own wings on his back.

He started with watering the flowers in front of the windows. Then with flowers set up on the table in the middle of the room. Levi checked on the flowers in the cooler; making sure they were all at the right temperature and that any of them weren’t withering. He walked around, watering the flowers on the display shelf along the walls and checked the card display.

This was Levi’s mornings.

Over the past three years, Levi had steadily gained back all the regular customers Carla used to do business with; most being other small stores in the area. The best part of the shops location was that it was right in the middle of a moderately lively part of Trost. His shop has done well since its re-opening. And remembering Carla’s advice on when seasons were the busiest helped me get prepared.

Valentines was only a week away and he had orders upon orders of bouquets of roses and lilies, most of the orders specifying to have them arranged together in a heart shape.

Before he set out to work on his orders, Levi went to one of the coolers and grabbed a large arrangement he had design specifically for Valentines. The idea came from Eren, when he asked Levi that he wanted the huge bear Hanji had given him to watch the store. Rather than getting a bear, Levi created a floral bear in a small basket.

When Eren first saw it, he’d very adamantly demanded that the bear always watch the shop. So, for the past three years, Levi always had a floral bear set right in the middle of table in the room. Sometimes just plain and other times, like Valentines, the bear was accompanied by another bear with a rose.

Levi went towards the back room and grabbed the arrangements that needed to be finished and set them on the counter out in the front room to start work.

\-------

“Levi, I’m back!”

Eren barged into the flower shop, Armin and Mikasa trailing behind.

“Good afternoon, Mr.Levi.” Armin greeted. Mikasa remained quiet, walking over to the display in the middle of the room to stare at the floral bears.

“Eren, you’re too loud.” Levi replied. “And Armin, I’ve told you to call me Levi. I’m not old enough for you to start adding in a Mr.”

“Yeah, Erwin’s the one who’s really old.” Eren replied, walking up to the counter. “Can Armin and Mikasa come upstairs to do homework?” He asked, leaning against the counter.

“That’s not all you want, is it?” Levi peered at Eren, leaning towards the small boy. Eren fidgeted, suddenly nervous. He wanted something and Levi could tell.

“Eren wants to sleepover my house after my party.” Mikasa spoke up, pulling down her plain scarf from her face.

“And you couldn’t tell me yourself?” Levi asked. Eren turned red, cheeks puffing out a bit. “Were you embarrassed?”

“No…” Eren tethered on the heels of feet. “I… I’m going to Mikasa’s party this weekend!” Levi tried very hard to suppress the grin, managing a smirk as he leaned away. It was very easy to rile Eren up and Levi found it far too amusing some days. Today was one of those days.

“And now you’re demanding it?”

Eren stuttered, at a loss of words. Levi finally grinned and decided to give Eren a break, patting Eren’s head to save him the trouble of speaking. “It’s okay, you can go. Now go upstairs and do your homework. Let me close up the shop so I can start dinner.” Eren grinned and headed for the door.

“Mikasa, Armin, are you two staying for dinner?” Levi asked.

“Yes, sir.” Armin said while Mikasa nodded, following behind Eren as they left the shop and rounded the corner to the alleyway that led to their apartment upstairs. 

“At this point, you should always assume that Mikasa and Armin are going to stay for dinner.”

Levi looked up from his transaction notebook, seeing Erwin by the door. “They’re like ducks, Eren included.” He recorded the last transaction and put the notebook back in the drawer. “Go put the bear in the cooler.”

As Erwin did as he was told, Eren ran back into the shop, past Erwin and into the back room.

“Levi!” He whispered loudly, standing by the threshold of the door. Levi looked over his shoulder, noticing Eren leaning in. “I forgot to do the thing.”

“And you couldn’t do it when you first barged into the shop?”

“Mikasa and Armin were there.” He whispered very loudly again. Eren’s definition of whispering was a bit skewed. He walked towards Eren and leaned over, Eren leaning towards him to give him a kiss.

“Now, that wasn’t embarrassing, was it?” Erwin spoke. Eren squeaked, quickly turning around to face the giant man.

“It-It is when my friends are there.” Eren blushed, stubbornly staring at Erwin, daring him challenge his statement.

“I’m sure Mikasa and Armin don’t care if they see you greeting me with a kiss. I bet they do that with their family too.” Levi said, guiding Eren out the back room. “Now get back upstairs.” Eren nodded and ran ahead of them.

“Where’s my kiss?” Erwin asked, standing aside as Levi locked the door to the shop. Levi frowned and threw the rag he was carrying at Erwin’s face, walking away.

\-------

That Saturday, Eren bounced around in the passenger seat, Mikasa’s gift on his lap. Armin was in the backseat, just as excited but more calmed than the tanned-skinned Eren. Erwin sat in the back seat with Armin, having lost passenger privilege due to Eren calling shotgun. As Levi pulled up to Mikasa’s house, Levi held Eren’s shoulder before he could bolt out the door.

“Call me tomorrow when you’re ready to be picked up,” Levi said. “Armin, the same goes for you. I told your grandfather I’ll be dropping you off as well.”

“Okay.” He said as he got out the car. This time, before leaving the car, Eren leaned towards Levi and gave him a kiss goodbye. Erwin switched over to the passenger seat and Levi waited until they were both inside Mikasa’s house before he drove off.

“When did Eren start kissing you?” Erwin asked, abruptly enough to startle Levi. The younger man blinked, taking a few seconds to answer Erwin’s sudden question.

“I think last year around the start of his 2nd year?” Levi nodded to himself, recalling back that memory. If he remembered correctly, Eren came home particularly upset. “Oh, they were talking about family and traditions. I never knew kissing was a thing between a parent and their kid.”  

“It’s perfectly normal, and I’m sure Eren did that with Carla before the fire.”

“I know I’ve never wanted to kiss my mother.” Levi replied, a scowl shaping his lips. Even the thought of it disgusted him. 

“That’s ‘cause you never loved her.” Erwin said. “Hugs and kisses are all signs of love.” Levi merely shrugged. He couldn’t even remember if there was a time his mother ever gave him kisses or even held him. Even his imagination couldn’t pull together an image of Levi’s mother acting as an actual mother.

“Well, it cheered Eren up so I don’t mind at all.”

“You know, I’m still waiting for my kiss.” Erwin said. Levi ignored the blond until he stopped at a red light.

“You need to stop being jealous of a damn 10-year old.” Levi said, grabbing Erwin by his shirt and pulling him close to give him his so awaited kiss.

\-------

The flower shop had the usual weekend hours. On Saturdays, he kept the shop open for shorter hours and Sundays he just kept it closed. Eren’s birthday fell on that Saturday and he normally would’ve closed the shop for the day but Levi had an order to fulfill by noon; two floral sculpture of a swan for a sweet sixteen to be picked up. Luckily, the party for Eren was going to be held at Hanji’s place and wouldn’t start till much later in the afternoon.

Eren himself was hanging out by the front counter, entertaining himself with a 3DS while he waited for Levi. The man himself had cleared the display in the middle of the room, the swans themselves both ready to be picked up. He sat on a stool, back to the front door as he touched it up and made sure the wireframe structure underneath was secure. He was tying a teal ribbon around the neck of one of the swans when he heard the bell ring as the door opened.

“Your order is just about ready, ma’am.” Levi said, tying the same color ribbon to the other swan. He began to wrap the swans in a protective wrapping.

“Levi.”

His hands stopped what they were doing, recognizing the voice behind him. He turned around and, sure enough, there was his mother. He stared at her, a bit lost for words. She usually called beforehand to announce when she would be arriving to drop of his checks. And even then, it was always the butler who dropped them off. He hadn’t actually seen his mother with his own eyes for well over 5 years.   

She looked around the shop, eyes taking in the pastel yellow of the walls to Eren, who had stopped playing his game, to eventually, Levi himself. He could see the limo through the shops’ window, her butler waiting by the car. What was even more surprising was the toddler in her arms, a little girl holding on to a pink bunny.

“I’m going to move out of the country.” She said, voice curt.

Levi simply nodded, still a bit lost for words. It was strange, seeing her look like an actual mother.

“It’s early but here is your check for next month.” She set the girl on the floor and stepped closer to Levi, handing him an envelope from her purse as well as another envelope.

“What’s the other one?” He asked, having found his voice again. He had an idea as to what it could be.

“The check for the rest of the amount I owe you. I won’t be returning to see you again.” Levi nodded, placing the envelopes on the table behind him. She looked over him once more, with an expression Levi couldn’t decipher. “Goodbye, Levi.”

“Right… Bye.”

“Isabel.” She called, turning towards the toddler. The little girl, who had wondered off to look at the flowers, ran back to her mother. This time, Levi was able to see how her expression softened as she lifted the little girl into her arms. He didn’t need to know anything else to realize that the toddler was her natural born daughter. They walked out the shop, his mother leaving his life without a second glance.

“Levi?”

Levi looked to Eren whom was now standing beside him with a worried expression. “Stop looking so worried.” Levi said.

“But you look sad.”

Levi had to think about it and he couldn’t deny it that he did feel a small tinge of sadness. It was more about the fact that she could love, if that expression was anything to go by. He knew for damn sure she never showed him as much as a smile in his direction. It only confirmed what he always knew; that she never loved him.

“Thank you for your concern, Eren, but I’m okay.” Levi said. Eren stared at him, that same stubborn expression he wore when he knew he something was definitely not okay.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and stared up at him with very determined and concerned eyes. “Was that your mom who doesn’t love you?”

Levi’s eyes widened a fraction. Eren quickly replied, “I sometimes hear you and Erwin talk at night.”

“Yeah, that was her.” Levi said. No use hiding it now if Eren already knew that much.

“I love you, Levi. Is that enough?” He asked.

He found himself at a loss for words again. He kneeled down in front of Eren, those startling expressive teal-eyes still looking at Levi with much concern. Eren grabbed Levi’s hands.

“Ma loved you too, right?”

“Yeah,” He replied, finally finding his words again. “Your love is more than enough.” Eren gave him a bright, dazzling smile and firmly shook Levi’s hand, as if they were sealing a deal.

\-------

“Eren, what are you getting Levi?” Armin asked. He sat beside Eren on a table outside the school, in a quad that was used for their lunch breaks. A pamphlet of flowers for Mother’s day was laid out on the table in front of them. Eren idly looked it over, not really interested in the selections.

“We already have all these flowers in our shop.” He replied, skipping through some pages. “And Levi makes much prettier arrangements than these.”

He pushed the thin booklet away and rested his head on his forearms.

Mother’s day was celebrated different in his household. Eren and Levi left for the cemetery in the afternoon, with a bundle of sunflowers to place on her and his dad’s grave. Sometimes Erwin or Hanji joined afterwards but it was usually the two of them.

Eren vaguely remembered his mother. Rather than memories, it was the emotions he remembered the clearest. They were warm and pleasant emotions and he remembered her smile and his dad’s strong smell of oak. But most of all, he remembered Levi as well. As a constant presence in his life; calming and warm and reassuring.

Then he remembered vivid strikes of red and orange and black as the fire took his home. It was hectic and terrifying but he remembered Levi that night as something solid and steady in the bright hot storm.

Eren sighed, burying his face against the inner crook of his elbow. He heard rustling beside him then felt gentle hands playing through his hair.

“Mikasa?” Eren tilted his head to the side. Armin had his hair done up in messy pigtails held with light blue ribbons.

“Eren, sit up.” Mikasa said, patting his head. She held a pair of emerald ribbons in one hand, her face set as her usual calm expression but her dark eyes were lit up.

“Give me that one.” Eren said, picking a ribbon with a stripe of pastel green down the middle. He straightened up and turned his back as Mikasa went to work on giving him a pony tail.

“What did you give Levi last year?” She asked, pulling back and gathering Eren’s long hair in one hand.

“Hanji helped me pick out a vase to put the sunflowers in.” He said. Eren winced when Mikasa accidently pulled at his hair. Mikasa apologized and rub the spot before she continued to fashion him his new hairstyle.

“What about a book? Like a diary?” Armin offered.

Eren scrunched up his nose in thought. Before he had a chance to rebut that idea, Armin spoke again. “I know! My grandpa has this really old camera that prints out the pictures instantly. It’s called a Polaroid camera and it’s kinda weird but it’s really cool too.”

“You can take pictures and put them in a book for Levi.” Mikasa said. She patted Eren’s shoulder, done with styling his hair. Eren ran his hand over his hair, feeling the ponytail on the side of his head. He looked to Armin, with his pigtails, and they grinned at each other.

“Mikasa, your turn!” They both said. Mikasa smiled, handing the boys each a red ribbon as she turned her back towards them. They parted her long, dark hair into two, each attempting a pigtail.

They spent the rest of their lunch break, failing and giggling at their styled hair. When the teacher started to give the five minute warning before they had to return to their classes, the trio ran towards a large reflective window that looked into the cafeteria. When they finally saw how they looked like, the three fell into another fit of giggles.

“Eren, shut up, you’re annoying.”

The laughter stop and Eren looked at the reflection, seeing Jean stand behind him. He turned around, glaring at the boy in front of him. For whatever reason, Eren never liked Jean and the same was true vice versa. They just rubbed each other the wrong way.

“Jean, go away.” He said. “No one was even talking to you.” He muttered, reaching for Armin and Mikasa’s hand.

“Kinda hard when you’re being obnoxious.” Jean said, standing firm. Eren stopped, glaring back at the boy.

“Eren, stop,” Armin tugged at Eren’s hand. “He’s just trying to get back at you for last week.” 

“…I know.” He said and started to ignore the brown-ash-haired pre-teen when he opened his mouth again.

“Is that weird guy still taking care of you?” He asked, his tone taunting. Eren’s entire body stiffened. He clenched his hand around Armin and Mikasa’s. Armin quickly looked to Eren and stepped up, putting himself in front of Eren and Jean.

“Jean, stop. Levi isn’t weird.” He said, staring down the other boy.

“But he’s scary and a lot of people talk badly about him.”

Eren immediately turned back around, side stepping around Armin and came face to face with Jean.

“These _people_ better stop talking about Levi like they know him.” He muttered,  intensely glaring at Je

“It’s weird that he’s not even related to you and they said he used to get into lots of fights-“ Before Jean could finish his sentence, Eren’s fist came flying towards his face.

\-------

Levi brought Eren back from school early, after having the situation explained to him by the secretary. He’d taken Eren upstairs, keeping the flower shop closed, and made Eren sit by the counter in the kitchen.

“Tell me what happened?”

“…Jean wouldn’t shut up and he started to annoy me.” Eren mumbled.

“Eren.” Levi spoke his name clearly. Eren flinched and he looked up from the floor.

“He was starting to talk badly about you!” Eren spoke louder. “Stupid, horse-faced Jean doesn’t even know you!” He gazed steadily at Levi, refusing to look away. Levi stared back until he sighed.

“I don’t need you to get into fights for me.” He said. He took in Eren’s face, his right eye sporting a nasty looking black eye. He had a few more bruises along his jaw and a scarped knee but the nurse has assured Levi they were all surface wounds. Levi kept his gaze on Eren until the boy began to fidget in his seat.

“I’m sorry, Levi.” He said. He could see Eren scrunch up his face with a concentrated expression, trying his best not to let his tears spill over his eyes.

“I’m not disappointed in you, Eren.” Levi said. He walked over to the freezer and grabbed a small cooling pack he kept in there. Wrapping it in a dry cloth, he walked back to Eren, tilted his face up, and pressed the pack to the side of Eren’s bruised face. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Eren looked up to Levi and started to cry, pressing his face to Levi’s chest.

“Jean wouldn’t shut up and he was annoying and I don’t know what to get you for mother’s day and I’m glad Levi didn’t leave me alone.” Eren gripped Levi’s shirt, saying all of that in one breath. Levi ran his hands through Eren’s hair, gently patting his head. He waited until Eren cried himself out to just the occasional sniffle. He sat down on the bar stool next to Eren, swiveling Eren around on his chair until they faced each other.

“Why would you think I would leave you?”

“Because we’re not related.” He said, rubbing at his eyes. As much as Eren tried not to let Jean words get to him during the fight, they made him curious and anxious. “I was thinking about the fire and I remember you being there and you’re still here.”

“Of course I’m still here.” Levi said. “I wouldn’t have left you alone to the system after that accident. Not if I had to say anything about it. Even then, if the fire never happened, your mother would’ve made sure I never left her or your side.”

“…why?” Eren asked, sniffling again but considerably more calm than he was a few seconds ago. A smile shaped Levi’s lips and Eren’s curiosity grew. Levi never talked about himself before. He was too young to remember Levi well and he really wanted to know more.  

“I used to get into a lot of trouble when I was younger but I started to change when I met Carla. She helped me a lot but secretly I think she was trying to find a free babysitter for when you were born.” Eren smiled, letting a chuckle slip by. “She was one of the few people who saw past my scary face and gave me a chance.”

“…Your face isn’t scary.” Eren said. “Not at all.”

“I’m glad you think that.” Levi said. “Carla thought so too. So I wouldn’t have left. You were a problematic baby to take care of so Carla and I didn’t trust you with any other sitter than me.”

“Was I bad?” Eren asked.

Levi shook his head. “You used to get high fevers as a baby.” Remembering the ice pack, Levi pressed it again to Eren’s bruised part of his face. Eren shivered but held still. The cold felt good against his skin.

“Do you regret me?” Eren asked, flicking his eyes towards Levi. “I hear the other moms talk about you sometimes when you come pick me up, saying that it’s a shame that you’re taking care of a kid when you’re young too-”

Levi bopped him on the head, cutting off his sentence. “Stop that thinking right now.” He said with a stern tone. “Eren, I’ve never once thought you were a regret. Letting Hanji plan my birthday last year was a regret but never you. I want to make this understood.”

Eren nodded, pulling the ice pack away from his face. He always trusted Levi’s words. If Levi said so, he believed him. Levi set the ice pack aside and held Eren’s face by his chin, tilting his head to the side, gingerly pressing his fingertips around Eren’s eye. “Does it still hurt?”

“No.”

“You’re still gonna to be punished.” Levi said. “I can’t have you thinking you’ll go free after getting into a fight.”

“But I-“

“I know,” Levi said. “Which is why you’re helping out downstairs. And I’m taking your phone until Friday.”

Eren blinked. That wasn’t much of a punishment. He always helped out with the shop and he could live without his phone for two days. He mostly used it to talk with Armin and Mikasa. It really wasn’t much of a good punishment. But one look at Levi and Eren knew he was letting him off easy this time. Levi wasn’t one to hold back his punishments.

“Let’s go,” Levi said, leading Eren towards the door. “I have a customer coming by to pick up an order.”

Eren nodded and he placed the ice pack back on the counter, following the man whom was his ever steady family downstairs to the shop. “Levi, can you tell me more about my Ma?”

Levi was only slightly taken aback but he nodded. Eren was definitely old enough now. “Carla was very strong-headed....” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love Armin, Eren, and Mikasa as a ot3.
> 
> It gives me life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys thanks for all the kudos and comments, I appreciate them a lot 
> 
> please excuse any errors in the grammar, i didn't have time to properly look it over because of reasons stated in the end notes

_Snap!_

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Eren grinned as he pulled the Polaroid camera away, watching as the picture developed right in front of him on the square film. Since Armin had lent him that camera to use, he’d gone through dozens of film for the old relic throughout the summer. Levi figured Eren would eventually tire of the camera as the new school year started but that wasn’t happening. He showed no sign of stopping or getting bored.

If anything, Eren was becoming interested in photography and once thanksgiving was over, he had subtly left flyers for cameras that were on sale throughout their home.

Levi watched him take pictures of the wireframe he was working on, the base for a cat for a December wedding, when he noticed Eren’s hair. He cut it short before the summer started but it had grown longer again, the tips of his dark brown hair reaching past his ears.

“You need a haircut.” Levi said, resuming his work with the frame. Eren stopped what he was doing, pulling the camera away from his face to level a stubborn glare towards Levi.

“I just had one.”

“In May.” Levi replied, snipping off a wire. Eren shook his head, heading toward the counter and hiding behind it.

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not.”

Eren peered from over the counter, large eyes trained on his guardian. “…then Mikasa won’t be able to do my hair.” 

Levi hummed knowingly, a small teasing smile shaping his lips. “So you like Mikasa?”

At that, Eren looked away. He disappeared behind the counter only to pop back up. “Of course I do, we’re sworn sister and brothers!”

“Brothers?”

Eren nodded. “Armin too! The three of us made a promise to always be together.” With that, Eren ran out the shop and disappeared around the corner. Levi stared at the door, not quite sure if he understood the flow of that conversation. With a shrug, he went back to work.

Almost an hour later, the cat mesh was done and Levi began weaving the requested flowers to the mesh when Hanji came in. She brushed off the snow from her head, pulling down her scarf.

“Hey, Levi! Aren’t you supposed to be closing the shop?”

Levi stopped his hands, glancing at the clock on the wall in front of him. Sure enough, it was definitely close to closing time. “Flip the sign.” Hanji nodded as she went back to the door, turning off the light display that read ‘Open’.

“That engrossed in your work, huh?”

Levi nodded. “It’s relaxing.” He began to gather he used on the mesh, putting them inside a small bin on the table.

“Where’s Eren?” Hanji asked, sitting down on the chair Levi vacated as he began to clean the shop up.

“On his way towards polygamy.” He said quietly, walking into the back room.

“Hah?”

“Nothing.” Levi called out, coming back out the back room with a broom. He tossed it to her. “Since you’re here, make yourself useful.”

Hanji grinned. “I’m always useful.” She grabbed the broom and swept the floor while Levi put the flowers away in the coolers. It was quiet for a fee minutes while they cleaned. When she was down with the floor, Hanji leaned against the handle of the broom, watching Levi clean.

“What are you planning this time?” Levi asked without looking at her. A quiet Hanji meant she was plotting something. He could practically feel that devious smile of hers when he asked.

“Secret Santa!” She replied, handing the broom back to Levi when he motioned for it. “You know that it’s my turn to plan this year’s Christmas…”

“A tragedy.”

“So you say,” She quickly replied. “But this year is gonna be small. Mike and Nanaba are going out of town. Petra is spending it with her family. That just leaves you, Erwin, Molbit, and me.”

“Doesn’t Molbit want to introduce you to his family?” He asked, turning off the lights to the back and front room. He ushered Hanji out to the cold, locking the door behind him.

“That was this thanksgiving,” She said. “And it went fairly well.” She added, seeing the question he was surely going to ask.

“Fairly?”

“Yep.” And she didn’t elaborate. “We’re going to spend Christmas day over at your place.”

“As opposed to any other day?”

“There’ll be food you wouldn’t have cooked.” Levi eyed her but ultimately he didn’t stop her plans.

“I hope you’re not planning anything extravagant just because it’ll be my birthday.”

At that Hanji froze for of a second but quickly recovered, laughing loudly. “It’ll be a quiet day, I promise.” Levi stared at her and nodded, trusting her word.

“You coming up?” Levi asked, holding the door to the stairs open. Hanji shook her head but then quickly changed her mind.

“Actually…” She ran past him, calling out Eren’s name as she bounded up the stairs.

Eren was in the living room, tons of Polaroid laid out in front of him on the table, along with a large photo album. He looked up from his work, instantly smiling at the loud woman.

“Hanji! What are you doing here?” He asked excitedly. She grinned and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the couch and they began whispering to each other. Levi rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing the pot of coffee from the machine. He sat by the counter, pouring himself a cup into a mug that read ‘world’s best florist’ Eren had given him last year. He watched the two gossip and plot whatever scheme Hanji was hatching. They nodded to each other then Hanji stood up.

“I’ll see you around Levi.” Hanji said. He lazily waved back as she closed to the door behind him. Eren went back to placing the pictures into the book.

“…What did you talk about?” Levi asked.

“It’s a secret!” He grinned as if Christmas was the next day rather than a month away.

\------

It was three weeks before Christmas and with the school closed due to the snowing storm outside, and the shop closed as well because there was no in hell that was happening, Levi decided it was right as any time to put up the decorations. He set down the tea he was drinking, getting up from his chair.

“Eren, come help me put up the tree.”

As soon as he mentioned those words, Eren immediately set the controller to the video game down, eyes lighting up. It was his absolute favorite part of the holidays and he’d been anxiously waiting for Levi to give the okay. He dashed off towards the closet in Levi’s room, digging through the back until he saw the long box hidden behind Levi’s shoes. He pushed those aside and dragged the box out, hauling it to the living room.

Levi walked out of Eren’s room with the box full of decorations, setting the box down on the couch.

“Where are you going to put it?” Levi asked. Eren looked around. Their living room wasn’t very large but it was spacious, with only the couch, the table, and the TV display being the only thing part of the living room.  There were a few bookshelves pressed along the wall adjacent to the wall of windows that looked out to the street and a display shelf full of potted plants.

Eren had room to work. He decided on placing the tree in front of the window, next to the bookshelf. With his choice made, Levi handed Eren the mat and stand for the tree then pulled the artificial tree out of the box, grimacing just a bit at some of the loose pine leaves that fell to the floor. He locked the base of the tree into the stand, sat down the couch beside the box and started to untangle a set of lights while Eren started pull out the branches.

When Levi handed Eren the star, Eren immediately took it away. “No, Levi, the star goes last! You’re always forgetting.”

“My bad.” He replied, handing the newly untangled wired lights to the young boy. Behind him, Erwin yawned loudly, walking towards them.

“You’re finally up.” Levi said, feeling Erwin’s hand on his shoulder.

“Kinda hard to sleep when Eren ran into the room full of Christmas joy.”

“Erwin, Santa isn’t going to be nice to you.” He warned, placing a few of the ornaments on the tree.

“Yeah,” Levi said, looking to the side. “You’ll get jack-shit.”

He realized a second later of his mistake and quickly glared at Eren. “Don’t repeat that.”

Eren nodded, horribly hiding a grin. He quickly turned his back towards Levi, continuing his decorations. Erwin sat down on the couch beside Levi, helping out with untangling the lights. The three silently worked together like that until the tree was shining and blinking and the very epitome of Christmas. Eren walked back, sitting beside Levi to admire his handy work.

“It’s a good tree.” Levi said.

Eren nodded, his grin bright and wide. “We worked hard.”

He stayed silent for a moment then looked at Erwin.  “Erwin, are you homeless?”

The blond man stared at Eren, surprised at his sudden question. Levi had to look away because at the moment, with his usually neatly groomed hair a mess of the worst bed hair he’d ever seen, nothing but loose fitting cotton pants, and that morning stubble, Erwin might as well be.

“I’m not homeless. “

“Then why are you here all the time?” Eren asked. Levi stared at Eren. Of course, Eren would eventually have questions about why Erwin was over so often. While he made sure to keep things under wraps when Eren was around, Eren wasn’t an idiot and he was surprisingly perceptive some times.

“Eren,” Levi began. “Erwin and I are dating.”

“Like a couple?” He asked. Levi nodded.

“Exactly like a couple. “

“Isn’t Erwin a guy?”

“I hope so.” Erwin replied. Eren nodded, deep in thought.  

“What are you thinking?” Levi asked. Eren stayed quiet for a moment longer.

“Does this mean I have to fight you over Levi’s bed?” He asked. Levi sighed dramatically because he knew Eren was completely serious. He stood and walked away, shaking his head while Erwin laughed saying they could rock, paper, scissor it.

\------

As Christmas day drew closer, the weather became worse and worse. Trost winters were usually bad but nothing the locals didn’t know how to handle. One particular bad snow storm, a week before Christmas, forced the schools to close for winter vacation early. Eren certainly didn’t complain about that fact and Levi kept the shop closed during the worst part of the week. The day before Christmas Eve, Hanji stole Eren away to the city to shop for late minute presents while Erwin and Levi stayed home. Levi already had all the presents for everyone set up underneath the lit tree. 

With the shop closed and the snow having hindered some of the roads, he felt incredibly lazy. He couldn’t remember when the last time was that he had time to do nothing. The house was clean as it could possibly get and Erwin had been cooking dinner for the past few days. It was refreshing to sit and read a book with a hot cup of his favorite tea.

“Enjoying the time off?” Erwin asked. He walked over to where Levi sat on the couch, running his hand through Levi’s unkempt hair. He hadn’t bothered to fix it this morning. Levi reclined his head back, staring up at Erwin.

“Something like that.” He said, closing his eyes as Erwin brushed the back of his hand against the side of Levi’s face. They shared a glance and Levi immediately reached for his cell phone beside him as he got up. He dialed Hanji’s number while Erwin pinned him to the wall, kissing his neck and shoving his hands underneath Levi’s shirt.

The phone rang and rang but she didn’t pick up. He sucked his teeth in annoyance, forgetting about it as he hopped and let Erwin hold him up, feeling the full weight of the blond’s chest against his own. Erwin grabbed his face and kissed the younger man deeply. The phone in his hands began to ring and he quickly answered it as Erwin began to unbutton his shirt.

“Hanji. I need you to keep Eren away for the next hour.”

“Two.” Erwin cut in. pressing a kiss to Levi’s neck.

“Two hours.”

“Hmmmm?” He could hear the teasing implications in that but she didn’t ask any further. “Alright, I’ll take him to the movies.”

“Thanks.” And he hung up, tossing the phone away as Erwin carried him away to his bedroom.

\------

Christmas morning, Eren barged into Levi’s room and jumped into bed, startling Levi into consciousness. Levi grumbled and stared at Eren’s excited face. Levi looked out the window, noticing the white gleaming reflection of the snow outside. 

“Merry Christmas, Eren.” He said, looking back at the boy. Eren grinned, bouncing on his legs.

“Merry Christmas, Levi! Can I open my present now?”

“Yeah.” He said with a nod. Eren bolted out the room and Erwin propped himself up on his elbows. He laid his hand on top of Levi’s drawing the shorter man’s attention to him.

“Merry Christmas, Levi.” Erwin said, his voice still laced with sleep. Levi smiled and returned the greeting with a kiss. Before he could climb out of bed, Erwin grabbed a hold of Levi’s waist, dragging him back down on the bed and pressed his body against Levi’s back, spooning the smaller man.

“And happy birthday.” He added with another kiss to Levi’s nape.

Levi grunted, remarking on Erwin’s morning breath as he rolled out of bed and found a pair of shorts. But Erwin definitely saw the tint of red along Levi’s ears as he left the room.

 Eren had pulled out the presents for himself and Levi and Erwin into three piles. He sat in front of the tree with the biggest pile. Levi grabbed his cup of tea first, not too surprised to see a pot full of hot water already set. Eren probably thought ahead and wanted to speed Levi’s morning routine along. He opened the cabinet to get his mug when he saw a wrapped mug shaped object next to his cup.

He grabbed and unwrapped it, revealing the mug. It was a deep green mug that started dark on the bottom then gradually faded to a mint green towards the top. Inside the cup was a small card, there were blue snowflakes on the cover and when he opened it up, he saw Eren’s mess of a handwriting; ‘You’re the best big brother in the world, Happy Birthday’.

Levi stared at the card, starting to feel emotionally overwhelmed. He used to hate Christmas and his birthday but Erwin and Carla helped him enjoy them. And Eren was part of that influence.

He collected himself, grabbed an earl grey tea bag and poured the water in, taking the mug and sitting down on the couch. Eren anxiously looked at Levi, his expressive eyes flicking between the mug and Levi.

“It’s a beautiful gift, Eren.” He said. Eren relaxed and grinned brightly before he started to go through his gifts. He opened Levi’s gift first, one of the biggest he received. He tore through the wrapping, tossing it aside to reveal the box for a camera. Eren’s eyes lit up like the tree behind him and he looked up to Levi.

“You can finally return the Polaroid camera to Armin now.”

“…but how am I going to print it?”

“Open up that other box beside you.” Eren spoke up, sitting beside Levi. Curious, Eren ripped through the wrapping to reveal the box of a printer specifically made to print photos. For several minutes, Eren just stared at the two boxes, stunned to the point of tears. Erwin looked panicked at the sudden water works but Levi merely waited until the boy he helped raise since he was born stood up and walked towards Levi, hugging the older man. 

“Thank you.” Eren mumbled, slightly red around his cheeks. At least that’s what Levi thought Eren said, through his sniffling. Levi chuckled and patted his back, gently pulling Eren away to see exactly how red and teary-eyed his face was.

“I’m counting on you to take beautiful photos of my flowers.” He said.

Eren grinned, nodding and wiping at his eyes to clear the tears before he went back to his pile of gifts.

\------

Later in the afternoon, Hanji invited herself over with Molbit as she promised, bearing delicious food cooked by Molbit, gifts, and a small crate. Levi eyed the crate as she walked in and Molbit began to set the table for dinner, asking Erwin for help. Levi and Eren both stared Hanji down, Eren with more of a curious look as opposed to Levi’s suspicious gaze. Hanji grinned and set the crate down.

“Hanji…” Levi said slowly.

She giggled and knelt in front of the crate, opening the small gate. As soon as Eren heard the tiny mewl, he started to bounce on his heels. In her arms she held a pure black cat with a patch of white fur on its chest.

“MERRY BIRTHDAY!”

Before Eren completely rushed over to Hanji’s side, he looked to Levi. Levi stared down at the boy and he pulled out those expressive and pleading eyes of his that he did when he really wanted something. Levi sighed, kicking himself for spoiling Eren so much as he nodded. Eren was by Hanji’s side in an instant, petting the curious cat. Somehow he felt the cat was more of a gift for Eren than for himself.

“I brought all his papers and things.” Hanji said, handing the cat over to Eren. “All he needs now is a name.”

“Corporal!” Eren immediately answered, the cat content with staying in his arms.

“Corporal it is.” Levi said, going to the kitchen to help with the table. Hanji looked back Eren, flashing him a thumbs up. Eren grinned, returning the thumbs up.

Overall, this year’s Christmas was definitely the quietist but it was fun. Eren took pictures of everything with his new camera; of Levi and himself, Erwin, Hanji and Molbit, their newest family member Corporal. Levi promised to invite over Mikasa and Armin the next day. Hanji and Levi got into a truth and dare drinking game while Molbit watched anxiously because he knew drunken Hanji was a handful.

Their game turned into impromptu karaoke with the radio that lasted well into the night and ended with a thoroughly exhausted Eren and Hanji. Hanji and Molbit left close to 2am, Molbit carrying a sleeping Hanji on his back.

“Sorry about Hanji getting drunk.” He said, adjusting Hanji on his back.

“You say as if I’ve never seen her drunk.” Levi replied. Molbit chuckled. “Next time we go out to our bar, have Hanji bring you over.” The man smiled then left, bidding them a good night.

“He’s gonna ask her to marry him.” Levi said as soon as the door was closed.

“How do you know?” Erwin asked, putting the last of the dishes into the sink.  

“Hanji comes by the shop a lot, we gossip.” He said. He sat down by the counter, finishing the last of the eggnog. “I’m betting he’ll do the proposal in the spring. She thinks he’s gonna ask in the summer.”

“And you’re betting too.” He said with a shake of his head. 

Levi smirked, finishing the tall glass. “Molbit’s been asking me how much my bouquets are.” Erwin leaned against the fridge, slightly bewildered.

“…Is it too late to bet?”

At that, Levi laughed; a genuine, throaty sound that shook his frame. It was one of the many reasons Erwin loved since he got to know the real Levi back when he was younger. Erwin went to Levi side, standing in front of him, hands resting on Levi’s shoulder. The younger man looked up, still chuckling as he stared into Erwin’s bright blue eyes.

“What is it?” He asked, grabbing Erwin’s glass of eggnog from his hand, downing it in one go. Aside from the red blush across his cheeks and ears, it was the only indication that he was slightly intoxicated. And it took more than just eggnog for Levi to even feel like he was drunk.

“Do you think you can bare another sentimental gift?”

“What is it?”

Erwin reached into his pockets and pulled out a small box.  His eyes went slightly wide as Erwin opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring. He looked up at Erwin, eyes demanding an explanation.

“I saw it earlier this week when I was having lunch. I thought it would like nice on you.” He said. “I also have one for myself.”

“Erwin the romanticist.” Levi said as he held out his right hand. He could feel the tips of his ears grow hotter but he merely passed it off as a result of the drinks he had.

Erwin smiled as he slipped the ring onto Levi’s ring finger. Levi stared at his hand, feeling a swell of emotion rise in his chest. It was symbolic but Levi really liked that idea that he was Erwin’s and vice versa. Granted, he always thought of Erwin as his since they started dating, maybe even before that, but there on his hand was something tangible. He felt his face getting hotter and he scowled.

“Both you and Eren are impossible.” He muttered.

Erwin grinned, bending over so he could grab Levi’s face and gently lifted the younger man’s face so that he wasn’t looking away.

“Should we go to sleep?”  Erwin asked, voice all smooth and deep and adoring. Levi glared at the older man.

“Your face is stupid.” Levi replied, kissing him once before he stood, walking together with Erwin to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! 
> 
> so I don't really know when the next chapter is due, I have a 30 second animation final, a music video, and a character to be fully rigged by mid june. I'll still be writing in between cause papa heichou is one of the things i'm working on write now that isn't stressing me out at the moment and since I don't have a beta to help out, it'll be a while for sure
> 
> and i feel like this is the best moment to stop for a tiny hiatus since its a pretty short chapter and kinda self contained
> 
> but thank you for being patient and pray that i don't die because of these finals


	7. Chapter 7

During the summer before Eren entered high school, Levi experienced his worst nightmare come true.

Levi had noted that Eren was growing, as he should be, teasing the poor boy endlessly when his voice started to break. Levi thought nothing of it until that summer. Puberty was a natural thing. What he didn’t expect was for Eren’s height to sprout so quickly. When Eren grew nearly 4 inches over the course of those 3 months, now taller than his guardian, it set Levi in an irritable mood.

Levi couldn’t help but see that Eren was growing into his body. He probably had more growing to do, he was still only fourteen, but his lanky frame was gradually filling out. And he was definitely going to get taller.

 The child he’d known since birth, helped raise with Carla then raised himself after the fire, was growing up.

As Levi took a drink from his hot tea, he couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed. He’d stop sleeping in Levi’s room when he turned twelve, didn’t need to be driven over to Mikasa or Armin’s house when he had his bike. He was slowly getting independent.

Still, even if Eren was growing up and changing, the fundamental parts of his personality hadn’t change at all.

With a sigh, Levi glanced at the kitchen’s clock and stood, walking to Eren’s bed room. His eyes landed on Eren’s mess of a sleeping posture, pillows thrown on the floor, his comforter tangled around his legs, and a steady line of drool pooling by the side of his face.

Yeah, some things would never change.

Levi grabbed one of the pillows on the floor, fluffing it between his hands. He took aim and threw the pillow at Eren’s face. “Wake the hell up!” He yelled.

Eren bolted upright, pillow smashing right into his face with a satisfying whomp. The teen pulled the pillow away, looking around dazed and startled as he finally spotted Levi by his bed. Confusion turned into a pout as he glared up at his guardian.

“Leevi!” He whined, tossing it aside. “Was that necessary?”

“100% necessary. You sleep like the dead.” He replied. “You’re going to be late.”

Eren nodded sleepily and he dragged himself out of bed, scratching at his bed hair. Levi went back into the kitchen and grabbed the cat food from the cabinet. At the noise, Corporal came slinking out of Levi’s room and into the kitchen, sitting patiently by his food bowl. He mewled when Levi filled the bowl then began eating.

“Good morning, Corporal.” Eren greeted, stooping down to pet the cat. He stood back up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing the cereal box from atop the fridge. “Where’s Erwin?” He asked.

“Over here.” Erwin said, stepping out from the hallway. Levi felt his arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked up and saw the stubble that was on Erwin’s chin.

“You brush your teeth?”

“Of course.” He said then proceeded to kiss him.

“Guys, there’s a child in the room.” Eren said.

“What child?” Levi said, leveling a steady gaze at Eren. “Children should be shorter than me.” At that, Eren groaned because Levi still wasn’t quite over the fact that he’d grown taller than him.

“I’m going downstairs before you two grossly start to make out.” He said. “Corporal, you coming?”

The cat looked up, as if waiting to be called then followed Eren out the door. The first year with Corporal, Eren and Levi learned that he liked to be included in whatever was happening around the house. He would constantly howl at the tops of its tiny lungs whenever Levi went to work in the shop below. So he brought Corporal with him whenever he went to work and eventually installed a doggy door to both doors to let Corporal came back into the apartment when he wanted to.

“Should we start grossly making out?” Erwin asked. That earned him a quick jab to his side as Levi pulled away. He went outside, walking down the stairs to the alleyway beside their house and headed towards the street, turning the corner of the building to the shop. He could see Eren diligently preparing the shop as he had done for the past few years.

“Good morning, Levi!” 

Levi looked towards the sidewalk to see Armin and Mikasa pulling up beside the shop on their bikes. Mikasa repeated the greeting, leaning her bike against a street sign. Eren wasn’t the only one of the three to grow dramatically over the summer. Mikasa was growing up to be a beautiful woman and Armin finally looked like his clothes fit on his slim frame.

“Isn’t it early for the three of you to meet up?” He asked. They had a full hour before they needed to be at the school at 8am.

“We both kinda woke up early.” Armin said with a chuckle. “It’s a little bit nerve wracking.”

“What was your first day like?” Mikasa asked.

Levi hummed in thought. He forgot what he felt like his first day but he remembered sleeping through the orientation and skipping most of the day in favor loitering in Erwin’s room. And he said as much to the two. “Needless to say, you shouldn’t follow my example.”

“We won’t.” Armin promised.

“Levi, I’m done.” Eren opened the front door, walking out with his own bike. Corporal walked out with him, tottering towards Mikasa. She bent down and picked the cat up, purring in her arms.

“Eren, are you ready? We’re going to meet Jean and the rest outside the park near the school.”

At the mention of Jean’s name, Eren groaned and reluctantly nodded. Mikasa placed the cat back on the ground and grabbed her bike. Corporal slinked back to Levi and stared up at him expectantly. Levi grabbed the cat and held it, the cat once again continuing its purring.

“Can I stay over Armin’s house for a while after school today?” Eren asked before he left.

Levi nodded. “Avoid getting stuffed into lockers.” He said, earning a blush and a muttered groan from the young teen. He waved goodbye as the trio rode off towards. “Let’s go to work, Corporal.”

\-------

The first year in high school went relatively well for Eren. It wasn’t at all what he had expected. There were definitely groups they all fell into once they felt comfortable but it wasn’t entirely exclusive. Eren usually spent his time with Mikasa and Armin, especially since they were in all the same classes but he also hung out with Connie and Sasha, both members of the track team. And even Jean, if he had too, despite him being the biggest prick he’d ever known.

Eren joined the photography club, his interest in photography still as strong as it had been when Armin lent him that Polaroid camera. Mikasa started to go to a boxing club, occasionally dragging Armin and Eren with her. Armin joined the library committee, immersing himself in the books at the library when he had the time. It was a busy year for him and his friends and nothing dramatically important happened until it was May the following year.

Eren came home after parting with Mikasa and Annie, Mikasa’s sparring friend she met through the boxing club. He wasn’t able to concentrate much, properly getting his ass handed to him when Annie realized he let his guard down. When asked by the blonde, and later Mikasa, he had replied it was nothing. Mikasa knew Eren well enough to know he was lying but she didn’t press it further. 

“Le-“ Eren stopped himself. Levi was in the shop, busy with a few customers. He decided to wait and went upstairs. As soon as he went upstairs, he tossed his backpack to the floor, looking up to see Erwin in the kitchen. 

“Welcome home, Eren.” The tall man greeted. Eren grunted back his response. He walked towards the counter and sat on the bar stool, watching Erwin work on dinner. A second later, he got back up, grabbed the book bag he had discarded and went back to the counter. Might as well start on his homework if he was going to wait for Levi. He could definitely wait until Levi closed the shop.  

Only he couldn’t because he it was still bugging him and he was really curious.

“Erwin, can I ask you something?” He asked.

“What is it?” Erwin said as he placed a lid on the pot of soup. He leaned against the counter beside the oven, giving Eren his full attention.

Eren instantly clammed up and he looked away from his calm gaze. “H-have you and Levi been dating for a long time?”

Erwin hummed thoughtfully. “It’s a little complicated but essentially yes.”

“Did you always know you were gonna be with Levi for this long?” Eren was starting to get curious, forgetting his initial shyness. He knew Erwin and Levi were childhood friends but he never questioned when they started to go out before. It hadn’t interested him before.

“Would it be cheesy if I said since the first time he broke into my room?”

Eren was about to say it was when his mind processed the sentence. “He… broke into your room?”

Erwin nodded, checking the stew before he turned back towards Eren. “I was visiting my grandparent’s home over the weekend and when I came back, Levi was sleeping in my bed. I think he was twelve at the time.”

“Didn’t Levi’s parent’s notice?”

At that, an expression Eren couldn’t quite read crossed Erwin’s face. “My parents didn’t care.” Eren jumped, turning towards the door to see Levi. Corporal slinked past his feet towards Eren. “I’ve told you I was a delinquent before I met Carla. What got you curious?”

When the attention was on him, Eren began to blush something fierce. With his eyes on his own hands, he mumbled, “…I wanted to ask how two guys have sex.”

“With the amount of times you’ve run into us having sex, you should have a pretty decent idea.” Levi replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall beside the door. Eren’s mouth gaped like a fish, at a loss of words as he continued to turn another shade of red. Frankly, Levi was surprised to see Eren so flushed considering his dark complexion. It was amazing to watch.

“…but how?” Eren managed to squeak out. “…I get the general… idea.”

Erwin looked over at Levi and he could see the smirk shaping his lips. They exchanged a look and Erwin began to sympathize with Eren. Levi was having fun with this.

“Do you have a crush on someone?” Erwin asked, trying to calm the teen down. 

“…Armin.” He replied. Neither Levi nor Erwin were surprised at that.

“Well, condoms and lube is something you’re definitely going to need. Protection is important.” Erwin said.

“You’ll need to prepare whoever is gonna take it.” Levi said. Eren looked at Levi. “An ass isn’t self lubricating like a women’s vagina. Use lube.” At that Eren groaned. It was so weird hearing Levi talk about sex but he didn’t trust any other adult with this situation. “Generally, you’ll want to work them open with your fingers.”

“After that?”

“Make sure you get their okay before going any further. After that, it’s just about getting into the pace and figuring out what touches your partner likes.” Eren nodded, getting the general idea. He was about to thank him when Levi said, “For example, last time Erwin and I had sex, I made him cum by biting his nipples.”

Erwin’s eyes widened as he stared at him.

“OH GOD, THANK YOU BYE.” Eren bolted upright and ran straight to his room, covering his ears along the way. With the door closed, Levi looked at Erwin’s surprised face and he started laughing, making his way to the counter and sat.

“You didn’t have to go that far.” Erwin said, the red tint of his face still visible. Levi merely shrugged with a smile. So long as it was easy to rile Eren up, it was worth it.

“Eren’s a big boy. He’ll be fine.”

\-------

The following morning, Eren woke up to start the day. He groggily rolled out of bed and dressed into whatever he could find in his closet; a simple tee and jeans he found on his desk that he, at least ninety percent sure, was clean. He made his way to the bathroom and near the sink was a small basket with a note on it that had is name on it. Curious, he pulled away the note and his eyes widened in surprise. There in the basket was a brand new bottle of lube, smaller tubes of various oils, and a set of condoms.

Eren groaned, knowing it was Levi who set it out. He quickly brushed his teeth, leaving the bathroom with the tiny basket. One look into Levi’s bedroom and he could see the two still sleeping. He gently closed the door behind him, grabbed his backpack, stuffing the smaller of the lube and a few condoms into the bag, then set of downstairs to prepare the shop before he met up with Mikasa and Armin.

A few days later, Eren tried out Levi’s advice. Mikasa had gone ahead to the boxing club with Annie while Eren stayed with Armin as he finished his duties in the library. Eren sat behind the counter, watching Armin disappear behind the shelves as he put the books back in their proper place.

“Armin, do you want to try today?”

Armin slid a book into its place, looking beside him towards Eren. “You mean…?”

Eren nodded. “I got some advice from Levi the other day. And I brought some of the things.” Eren was gradually turning red. Armin was too, a blush spreading over his cheeks. The blond teen quickly nodded. He finished the rest of the cart as fast as he could. He locked up afterwards and they headed off towards Armin’s house.

When they arrived at Armin’s house, they headed towards his room. It was a big room with a wall of bookshelves making up two of his walls. Eren always loved spending time in Armin’s room. It felt lived in and homely and he always felt comfortable within these walls. There were various stacks of books on the floor he’d bought over the years. The bookshelf itself wasn’t entirely filled with books. There were also trinkets Armin found from antique shops.

Eren smiled as he spotted a battered old penguin doll Levi bought for Armin when they went to the aquarium for Eren’s birthday. Mikasa still had hers and Eren kept the old shark doll near his bed. He walked towards Armin’s bed and sat down, dropping his backpack beside him on the floor.

“It’s kind of weird when it’s not spontaneous like before.” Armin said, sitting beside Eren. Eren chuckled nervously, turning towards his dear friend.

“Well, we were in a weird place and completely unprepared.”

Armin nodded, laughing softly at the memory. He heard rustling beside him as the bed shifted and Eren moved closer. Armin turned red but he didn’t pull away as Eren leaned in, kissing him. It was gentle at first but then Eren’s hands were on his chest and Armin pulled him closer as the hesitation was quickly melting away to a hasty need.

It was awkward. Sometimes their teeth clinked together, other times they missed each other lips, catching the other at the corner, but Eren didn’t care and neither did Armin. Nervous giggles passed between them, hands crawling up their shirts until Eren somehow found his way on top of Armin.

“Are you sure about this?” Eren asked in between kisses to Armin’s neck. Armin nodded, grabbing at Eren’s shirt to pull it over his head.

“Yeah, I want this.”

\------

Eren made it back home close to ten at night. He’d called earlier to let Levi know he was coming home late so when he opened the door Eren was really surprised to see Levi still up. Normally Levi would sleep earlier when he didn’t have to cook dinner. He was sure Levi would’ve been asleep.

“H-hi, Levi? You’re still awake?” He causally asked, dropping his backpack by the door as usual. Levi looked up from the book he was reading at the counter. His eyes flicked towards Eren and the brunet teen couldn’t help but shudder as if he’d down something wrong.

“Did you use a condom?”

Eren sputtered, mouth gaping like a fish as he tried to figure out how Levi could’ve possibly known. Levi looked at him and smiled.

“It wasn’t hard to put two and two together,” He said, answering Eren’s shocked look. “Especially when you asked Erwin for advice on sex.”

Eren merely nodded in agreement, unable to come up with anything else. “We did.”

“And did you ask for his consent?” Levi asked, closing the book. Eren nodded again.

“I did.”

“Well,” Levi said. He stood up, placing his empty mug into the sink. “You’re old enough to know the consequences. And I trust you.”

Eren could feel a warmth blossom throughout his chest and down his spine. Levi trusted him. And that idea made Eren feel incredibly proud, that Levi was beginning to see him as just more than a teen.

“Right.”

“I’m going to bed then. Do the dishes before you head to bed.” He said, walking past Eren to his bedroom. Corporal mewled at his feet before he sauntered off with Levi.

“’kay, G’night, Levi.”

“Night, you shitty brat.” Levi replied, entering his bedroom. Eren grinned as he went to do the dishes.

\-------

Eren generally didn’t get into trouble. Aside for a few detentions from days he would get to school late, Eren was a typically decent student. Over the past year in high school he’d gotten to know almost the entire body, a feat which was fairly easy considering the total population of students was less than a thousand. Being friends with Armin, one of the smartest of the students and Mikasa, known mainly for her beauty and her ability to kick ass in the town’s local boxing tournaments, made the three all the more well known. Trouble really didn’t follow Eren around.

And when Eren came home that Friday toward the end of May, with a pink slip informing Levi of his suspension from school, all he got was a leveled stare that made Eren want to crawl away.

“What happened?”

Eren sat on the couch as Levi stood, staring down at the sulking teen. “…I got into an argument with Jean in class. It got… heated. We only got a few punches in before Mikasa and the teacher pulled us apart.”

“About what?”

Eren paused and Levi noticed his hands clasp together tightly. “Family,” Levi waited because he knew there was more to what Eren wanted to say. “It’s kinda hard having everyone know about my family. Like this is something only we should know. He asked me if I would’ve grown differently if I’d been raised by mom. I got frustrated.”

“Hand me that paper.” Levi said. Eren did and Levi looked it over. He was suspended for only two days and required Levi to accompany Eren on his day back. Levi sighed and sat beside Eren, causing the younger teen to flinch. Levi leaned back and crossed his legs. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No, I… Jean’s a dick and I don’t like that I still get these weird looks from people like they personally know what I’ve been through.” 

“It can’t be helped.” Levi said. He really didn’t care one way or another about the gossip. And for the most part, Eren didn’t seem to care. But Levi had to remember that Eren was still a kid. Words and gossip stuck much closer to him.

“I’m still punished, aren’t I?”

“You’re damn right.” Levi said, lightly smacking the back of Eren’s head. “Don’t get too upset.” Levi said as he stood up, ruffling Eren’s hair. Moments like these Levi knew he needed to leave Eren alone with his thoughts. Corporal came slinking by and perched himself on top Eren’s lap as if on cue. Eren smiled and gathered the cat in his arms.

\-------

 “Let’s hit the beach!”

Three pairs of very startled eyes focused on Hanji, whom had burst through the front door without any warning. Molbit was hanging behind her, silently shaking his head. One pair of eyes merely glared at the brown haired woman, something close to annoyance flashing through his dark eyes.

“When?” He asked.

“Oh come on, don’t be like…huh?” She lowered her arms and walked around the three teens that were loitering inside Levi’s shop. “No argument?”

“I don’t have any weddings booked for the next three weeks. I might as well take this time to close the shop for awhile.” Levi said, looking up from his planner. Hanji grinned and stood beside Levi behind the counter, slinging an arm around his shoulder as she leaned against him.

“That’s more like it!” she said. “We leave tonight!”

With that, she left the shop. “Sorry about this.” Molbit said. “I called Erwin beforehand about this trip and asked him to relay the message a week ago.”

“I know and he did. Thanks Molbit.” Levi said. Molbit nodded and waved goodbye, catching up with Hanji.

“Mikasa, Armin, have your parents okay’d the trip?” Levi asked them.

“My mom and dad are fine with it.” Mikasa replied.

“My grandpa too.” Armin said.

Eren looked at the three, confused. This was the first he heard of any sort of summer vacation. “Am I the only one who didn’t know?”

The collective stare he received made Eren take a step back. “Jerks.” He said with a tone of affection as he continued sweeping, pointedly ignoring their smiles. He really didn’t care that Levi didn’t tell him about the trip. If anything, he was surprised since he knew Levi had booked a lot of weddings for the summer. Eren guessed he forgot to listen to when they were set.

Either way, Eren was grateful for the trip since, once the summer was over, he would start his third year in high school. And he needed to start thinking about his plans after high school.

But for now, he pushed those thoughts towards the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last chapter
> 
> Next chapter also has a 70% chance of being hella long 
> 
> After last chapter is posted, there is a 100% chance that the next fic will be a oneshot VirusAobaTrip fic because I am trash


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i'm sorry this chapter is late
> 
> but good news?? it kinda ended up being too long as a single chapter so there's one more chapter, which, other good news, is 97% done
> 
> unbeta'd but i did my best editing despite that fact i haven't slept in the past 2 days and that's what really matters, that heart was put into

Sometimes Levi hated bride-clients so much.

Levi was alone in the shop; soft music playing from his iPad, Corporal napping on the counter, as he stared at the mesh he finally finished it. At first, the bride wanted a simple heart-shaped display. Then she changed her mind and wanted it to resemble two teddy bears holding a heart. Levi spent an entire day building a new mesh per her request. When he sent the photo to her, she changed her mind once more, to a swan sitting on a heart base.

She paid for the extra chargers so Levi couldn’t complain too much but he hated the client, hated the mesh, and wanted everything to be over.

He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the photo, sending it to the bride before he started to decorate it. Nearly slamming the phone on the counter, he lowered his head on his forearm. There was a throbbing, painful pulse at his temples.

A few minutes later, he got a reply from the bride, whom loved it (as she should) and Levi stood up to get the flowers from the back. As he stood, his knees buckled but he caught himself on the table.

“Shit.”

Corporal lifted his head, eyes trained on him. Levi took a moment to catch his breath, waiting until the room stopped spinning. He felt sore all over. It wasn’t surprising considering he’d been working almost non-stop for the past three days for this particular client. And he knew he should take a rest but he wanted to wash his hands of this job as soon as possible. He straightened up and made his way to the back, picking the flowers the bride wanted on the mesh.

When he walked back out, Corporal meowed at him.

“Corporal, I’m fine.” He said, sitting back down on the chair in front of the table. He stared down at his phone, checking the time. It was only noon; Eren was still in school and Erwin wouldn’t be home until late.

Levi groaned and he stretched his arms above his head, arching his back. Bones popped and creaked and he grumbled. He was tempted to close the shop early but was on tight schedule with this client. The fact that it was the beginning of November and gradually getting colder wasn’t helping his health. She wanted this piece ready by tomorrow tonight and Levi was damned if he was going to spend one more sleepless night on her.

Levi rotated his shoulders once more, stretching his arms out in front of him before he started to work.

\------

“Eren, are you coming to the gym today?” Mikasa asked, walking beside Eren. They held hands as they walked and Eren looked up to the autumn sky.

“Only if you tell Annie to take it easy on me,” Eren said. “She’s going to hurt my fragile male ego if she keeps kicking my ass.”

Mikasa laughed. “Your ego is fine. You keep losing because you keep holding back.”

Eren sighed. “I know.” The coaches at the gym loved pitting him against Annie in practice matches. Eight times out of ten, Annie would win and even though Eren was a much more capable fighter than he was two years ago when he started out, he couldn’t help but hold back slightly because Annie still scared him.

Outside of the ring, Annie was mostly quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself but still sociable. Once inside the ring, though, and it was like seeing a monster emerge from the shadows.

“Speaking of which, I need to ask the gym for permission.”

“For what?” Mikasa asked. She pulled back her hand, stopping Eren from walking into street as the light turned red.

“Rico suggested if I want to get into that arts college, I should start working on a portfolio. I figured I might as well start with the gym since I’m there half the time.”

“Shadis won’t mind much.” Mikasa said as they continued walking. Eren grumbled, not quite sure if he completely agreed with her. If there was anyone scarier than Annie or Mikasa in that gym, it was definitely Shadis.

“Yeah, he probably won’t.” Eren replied. “Have you thought about what you’ll do?”

Mikasa looked at him then shook her head. Her hair had grown long again and it swept across her face. She tucked a strand behind her ear as she looked forward. They were almost to the flower shop. “I haven’t thought much. Shadis said I could definitely turn boxing into a career if I wanted to.”

“He’s right about that.” Eren said, smiling. “Let me head in and see if Levi cooked anything. I’ll go with you to the-“ His words died on his lips as he looked through the shop’s large window. Eren’s heart slowed to a crawl and his blood ran cold.

Levi was collapsed on the floor, his tools and flowers scattered everywhere. There was blood pooled around his head. Corporal was sitting beside Levi’s head, howling and nudging his forehead against Levi’s.

Everything slowed down as Eren pulled away from her, bursting through the door. Eren held Levi’s body against his own, checking for a pulse, desperately calling his name over and over. Mikasa felt rooted to the front door, unable to move, eyes glued to Levi’s limp body.

“Mikasa!”

Time sped back to normal and Mikasa wasted no time in whipping out her cellphone to call 911.

\-------

Eren’s nerves and anxiety did not let up as he rode in the ambulance with Mikasa and an unconscious Levi. Once they arrived at the hospital, Levi was whisked away to the intensive care unit and he was stuck waiting, pacing around, sitting, and then getting back up only to pace around again. Erwin arrived ten minutes later, looking rushed and worried.

“Eren, are you okay?” He asked, walking up to the teen. Eren nodded, looking up to the tall man.

“…but Levi… no one’s come out yet…” His voice cracked and it took all his will power to not sob right then and there. Erwin smiled gently and pulled the smaller teen towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“It’ll be okay. Levi’s tough.” He reassured, petting his head. Eren nodded into Erwin’s chest, gripping the man’s jacket. He felt better now that Erwin was with him but he was still scared. “And how are you holding up, Mikasa?”

Hearing her name, she lifted her eyes off the floor. “Okay.” She said. The corners of her slightly red eyes said otherwise. Erwin walked over and sat next to Mikasa, placing his hand over hers, comfortingly squeezing it. Mikasa immediately gripped his hand, glad for his strong presence.  

The three of them sat together in silence, waiting. Another fifteen minutes passed before a doctor called for them. Eren immediately stood up but Erwin held him back, telling him to stay while he talked to the doctor. Eren reluctantly sat back down and Mikasa’s warm hands were intertwined with his. Erwin and the doctor talked for a couple of minutes before the doctor went away.

Eren stared, eager and anxious and scared as Erwin walked back.

“He’s going to be fine. It seems like Levi overworked himself and he collapsed. The blood came from a cut on his head when it must’ve hit the table as he fell. The doctor said it wasn’t hard enough to cause any serious damage but we should still watch him. We can take him home tonight.”

Eren nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Can we see him?”

Erwin nodded and he led the two to Levi’s room. Inside, Levi was sitting upright on the bed, his head bandaged up. He looked paler than usual and the bags underneath his eyes were more pronounce. One look and Eren suddenly couldn’t hold back the tears. Levi looked at him, a slightly guilty expression on his face.

“Eren, come here.” Levi said. Eren did as he was told, walking over then sat beside him. Levi turned towards him and pulled his teary-eyed teen into a hug. Eren gripped Levi’s shirt as he finally cried onto Levi’s shoulder.

“…I was really scared…” His whole body was trembling. He was glad it was nothing serious. All he could think as he waited in the spacious waiting room was the fire that took his parents. The most he could remember was the blazing orange and red that took everything away from him. Eren was long over the accident, having accepting it but Levi was all he had left to call his own family.  

“I know.” Levi replied, gently patting Eren’s head. “It was my fault. I got worked up in this client’s requests that I forgot to take care of myself.” 

“…are you going to be…okay…?” Eren asked through hiccups and sobs.

“I’ll be just fine.” Levi replied. “C’mon, I want to get out of here. We need to drop Mikasa off as well.”

Eren nodded and he pulled away to let Levi get off bed. He rubbed at his eyes, drying his tears, and when Levi stood up, Eren immediately grabbed hold of Levi’s hand. The older man looked down surprised but he didn’t ask. He could tell through the trembles that he felt that Eren was still shaken up.

“Thank you, Mikasa.” Levi said as they left the room. “Erwin told me you were the first to call him and the ambulance.”

“…It was nothing.” She replied quietly. Levi stared at her and he lifted his free hand towards her. She looked at the hand then at Levi in surprise.

“I still have this hand free before Erwin decides to take it.” He said with a gentle smile.

Mikasa could feel the tears well up at the corner of her eyes. She spent so many days and hours in Levi’s apartment and shop, grown up together with Eren that Levi was just as much family as her own parents. And she was petrified when she saw that blood, of how lifeless Levi looked on that floor.

She took his hand, holding it tightly. With an exchange of looks with Erwin, they headed out the hospital.

\-------

Once Mikasa was dropped off home, the three went back home. Levi went into the shop to clean up the blood and took Corporal with him while Erwin ushered him upstairs to his bed. When Levi was finished, he locked up the shop, Corporal wrapped around his neck, then headed upstairs.

Inside the apartment, the cat jumped off and slinked away to his food bowl. Levi sighed, rotating his shoulders as he walked to his bedroom. As soon as he entered his lit bedroom, Erwin swept him up in his arms, pressing the smaller man against the wall. The blond sighed deeply, burying his head against Levi’s neck.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Erwin said, lifting his head. He held Levi’s face between his hands as he kissed him.

“I’m surrounded by worrywarts.” Levi said, slightly out of breath.

“And whose fault is that?” Erwin said, kissing him between words. “You rarely get sick that when you do, we almost don’t know what to do.”

“It’ll take more than a table to get rid of me.” He said, pulling Erwin’s head away. Erwin smiled and brought Levi over to the bed. They laid down together, Erwin spooning Levi against his chest.

“Let me be selfish and hold you tonight. When I got that frantic call from Mikasa, all I could think was the worst.”

Levi stared at the wall across from him. He wiggled in Erwin’s arms, loosening his hold enough to turn around to face his chest. He looked to Erwin’s eyes, could see the care and love he held for the other man. Levi lowered his gaze, resting his head on Erwin’s arm.

“…Sorry I worried you.” He said. In response, Erwin simply kissed Levi’s forehead and held him tighter.  

\-------

For the next couple of days, Erwin worked from home since Levi, unfortunately, developed a fever over night. Eren wanted to stay behind as well but a well leveled glare from Levi put an end to that and Eren dejectedly went to school. But he went back home as soon as he was out.

Erwin took care of the client Levi was working with before he collapsed, delivering the finished piece and closed the shop for the rest of the week.

Levi slept through most of his fever, waking up at random moments to see either Erwin or Eren beside him. It wasn’t until his fever broke almost four days later that he was well enough to climb out of bed. He heard muffled chattering outside his closed door and wondered what the hell was going on. Levi changed out his shirt into a new one, not bothering checking whose it was, before he headed out.

Hanji was out there, talking with Erwin on the couch. Corporal noticed him first, mewling loudly as he rubbed himself against Levi’s leg. Hanji and Erwin both looked towards the hallway to see him petting Corporal before moving closer to them.

“Welcome back to the living!” Hanji greeted cheerfully.

“It’s good to be back.” Levi dryly replied. He walked over to where Erwin was sitting and settled himself on Erwin’s lap. It was then that Hanji and Erwin noticed the shirt Levi wore. It was several sizes too big on his small frame. Levi seemed to be unaware and they said nothing. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Hanji shook her head. “Molbit and I are going on a date later tonight so I called in sick.”

“Then why are you here?” Levi asked.

“Seeing for myself that you’re okay.” She said in a much somber tone.

“…Still alive and kicking.” Levi mumbled. Hanji grinned and she stood up.

“Since I’m here, why don’t I make that tea you love?” 

“Help yourself to the kitchen,” was Levi’s instant reply.

With a laugh, she nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Levi sighed as he relaxed against Erwin’s chest. Erwin’s arms settled around his waist, bunching up the fabric of his shirt around his forearms.

“Where’s Eren?” Levi asked, closing his eyes.

“He should be here soon. School let out.”

Levi nodded and in a couple of minutes he was fast asleep. Erwin pulled back Levi’s hair, feeling his forehead. It wasn’t burning up any more and he was relieved.  Erwin listened to him sleep, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“Did he fall asleep?” Hanji asked, walking back with a cup for Erwin. He nodded as he took the mug.

“Once he’s fully recovered, we should go out to our bar with the others. Y’know, proof he ain’t dead yet.”

Erwin chuckled, “Mike and Nanaba are coming over next weekend, we’ll go then.”

As Hanji nodded, the front door jangled and Eren stepped through, routinely dropping his backpack by the door. When he saw Levi sleeping on Erwin, his face lit up; glad to see him away from bed. Armin slipped in beside him, greeting both Hanji and Erwin. Eren was about to speak when he stopped himself. He stayed quiet then dashed off to his room, leaving the others slightly confused.

He came back with his camera, quietly walked around Erwin and pulled back some of the curtain. When he was done, he stepped away, pleased with the lighting, then he stepped a few feet away from where Erwin and Levi sat.

“Erwin, can you look at Levi for a moment?” He asked.

“Sure.” He replied. For a few moments, all they heard were clicks of the camera’s shutter going off. Satisfied with the series of photos he’d taken, he got off the floor. Hanji grinned and slung an arm around the teen’s shoulder.

“What was that?” She curiously asked, peering at his camera. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so serious.”

At that, Armin couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping him. Glowering at his partner, Eren looked down at his camera, scrolling through the series of photos.

“They looked really peaceful together.” Eren replied.

\-------

After Levi fully recovered, he opened up the shop again, promising both Erwin and Eren that he wouldn’t take any weddings for awhile. Everything went to normal; Erwin returned to work after opting to work home for a few weeks, Eren continued to take photographs of people and places, Mikasa and Armin kept loitering in his shop and apartment.

With that, the seasons gradually changed.

For Christmas, they celebrated at Hanji’s place, which ended up as a huge party involving too many shots and a photo Levi very much wanted to cease existing. His birthday was, thankfully, a much quieter event. New years was spent in a similar fashion except for Levi’s encouragement in underage drinking.

Eren’s face was flushed red and Levi leered at the teen sitting across of him on the counter, similarly red in the face as well. Erwin was standing in the kitchen, watching the two with amusement. Eren’s eyes stared to water but he desperately kept them open. Levi, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem staring, as if it was his life’s greatest mastery of useless abilities.

The young teen whined and blinked, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. Levi grinned and poured Eren another half glass of Smirnoff Ice while he drank from his much stronger bottle of whisky.

“This is why you don’t challenge me to a staring contest.” Levi said. Eren replied by sticking his tongue out at him. Levi responded by flipping him the bird. Erwin merely shook his head with a chuckle.

The blond walked over to Levi’s side, sitting beside him. He took the bottle from Levi, all pleasant smiles as the shorter man accursedly glared at him then the bottle. Eren stared at their backs while they talked to each other.

He remembered times when he’d constantly watch Levi’s back, always thinking that they were so broad and strong. Compared to Erwin’s, they were definitely smaller than but still as strong as he remembered them. Eren reached for his camera beside him, focused the lens and took a few shots. At the sound of the shutter, Levi turned around.  

“Levi, it’s still okay for me to go for photography?” Eren asked, out of the blue.

“You love it, right?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded, fondling his camera softly. Levi stared at the teen then sighed.

“Then go for it. You still have half a year before your final year starts.” Levi said. He took back his bottle from Erwin. “Whatever you do decide to choose, you have Erwin’s and my support.  

Eren nodded again, feeling a bit lost for words. The front door opened and Armin stepped through, Mikasa standing right beside. “Eren, the fireworks are about to start.” He excitable said, flakes of snow falling from the top of his head.

“Got it.” Eren said. He left his camera at the counter as he went towards his friends. They were heading for the roof of the building, which had the best view of the park nearby where they launched the fireworks to mark the beginning of the New Year.

Levi and Erwin both decided to not go, opting to stay indoors.

“Erwin, Eren turned out pretty decent.” Levi said, taking another swing of the bottle.

“No police records, a few fights, decent grades… I think you raised him well.”

Levi nodded, “Compared to me, he’s a goddamn saint.”

Erwin chuckled and turned Levi around, making Levi face him. “Are you worrying?”

“I would say no but then I’d be lying and you wouldn’t believe me.” Levi said. The look in Erwin’s eyes confirmed that. He grumbled and glared at the blond. Erwin held Levi’s face between his hands, leaning in close. “You did an excellent job, considering the circumstances.”

“He’s kind of a hoe, tho.”

Erwin blinked, eyes slightly wide as he leaned back to laugh loudly. Leave it to Levi to utter something so ridiculous with that straight face of his.

“So you noticed?”

Levi shrugged, “It’s hard not to with those three. I kind of suspected they would hook up with each other.”

“No objection?” Erwin asked.

“That’ll be a shitty thing to do.” Levi said. “Eren knows what he’s doing. Besides,” Levi stood up from the stool, parting Erwin’s legs apart as he pressed himself closer to Erwin’s thick body. He draped his arms around Erwin’s shoulder, directing a lusty gaze towards the older man. “I think we should celebrate the New Year in our own way.”

He teasingly licked his lips, watching Erwin’s eyebrow twitch as he felt those large hands grasp his waist. Erwin kissed him deeply, hands already tugging off Levi’s shirts. They pulled apart only to completely remove Levi’s shirt. Then Levi instantly began biting and sucking Erwin’s neck. Erwin slipped his hand lower, hoisting the smaller man to his lap as Levi locked his legs around Erwin’s waist.

“The bedroom?” Erwin asked, standing up.

Levi shook his head, directing Erwin to set him down on the counter of the table. He went back to kissing Erwin’s neck, practically ripping off his shirt. He glided his hand down the blond’s broad chest, fingers hastily fumbling with the belt.

“What about-“

Just as he spoke, Eren opened the door with Armin and Mikasa behind him. Levi grabbed the empty plastic cup beside him and flung it towards the door.

“You’re sleeping with Armin tonight!” Levi shouted, ignoring them as he continued to unbuckle Erwin’s pants. The situation hadn’t caught up to Eren’s mind but as soon as he saw Erwin’s pants drop to the floor, he shrieked and nearly slammed the door behind him. He looked at Mikasa then Armin, both just as red as Eren.

They said nothing but one look around and they were laughing, making their way down the stairs. Once back out, Mikasa grabbed Armin and Eren’s hand.

“Let’s head back to my place. My parents left a ton a food before they left.” Eren and Armin both eagerly nodded at the prospect of more food. Hand in hand with each other, the trio walked down the street as more fireworks from the nearby park lit up the star-filled night sky.

\-------

The remainder of the school year passed without much excitement. Eren’s birthday passed and now at the ripe age of seventeen, Levi gave him the keys to his old car.

“You’re going to get busier.” Levi had said as he handed the keys to Eren. “Wreck it and you’ll be shit out of luck.”

At the start of April, Levi began to take more weddings, hiring an assistant during the daytime at Erwin’s and Eren insistent prodding. She was a young girl in her twenties, recommended to him by Hanji since she knew the girl was looking for a job. Nifa worked during the day till closing, handling simple orders, booking appointments, pretty much anything that was needed for the shop. 

“Nifa, I’m heading out to lunch, you okay with watching the store?”

Nifa peaked around the corner of the door to the backroom. “I still can’t make an arrangement though.” She said.

“Don’t worry. I doubt you’ll get anything more complicated than a simple bouquet. If someone does come in, take down their information so I can contact then later.”

“Got it, sir!” She replied with a grin. Levi waved goodbye and stepped outside to the cool spring air. He pulled out his cell phone just as Erwin’s car pulled up. Levi got in and Erwin drove off.

“Thanks for doing this.” Erwin said as he drove towards the highway exit. They were headed to the city to meet with Nile and his fiancée. Erwin had mentioned that Levi worked with flower arrangements when Nile was having trouble finding a florist Marie would like. Nile asked for a favor, Erwin relayed the message, and now they were heading to meet Marie and Nile to discuss the venue for the wedding and general sense of what she had in mind.

“Nile’s your friend.” was all the answer Erwin got. “I’ll make sure it’ll be perfect.”

\-------

Eren leaned against his car, staring as other students left the school building with their friends. School was officially done for the year and both Armin and Mikasa forgot to empty out their lockers, which left Eren to wait for them. Eren yawned, leaning his head back on the hood.

It was cloudy but the swelter humidity made up for the clouds blocking the sunlight.

He turned around, grabbing the brochure Rico had handed to him before he left the school. The college he wanted to attend in Sina had a sort of open house that lasted a full week. It entailed sitting in some classes based on your major during the summer, living in the dorms with an upperclassman, and ending with a competition for the prospective students. Rico said he should think it over, if he was dead set on that college.

Eren turned the brochure over in his hands before he decide to put it away in his car. The deadline to enter was at the end of June. He had a good week to decide.

“Jeager!”

At the call, Eren turned around to see Jean walking towards him. He was alone, which was unusual considering he and Marco were always together. To be honest, Eren liked Jean when Marco was around. He was less of an ass. But the way Jean was now was much preferable to how he used to be.

“Kirstein,” He greeted. “You haven’t left yet?”

Jean shook his head, stopping in front of Eren. “I got bitched at by my homeroom teacher to make sure I think about my future over the summer.”

“Have you?” Eren asked.

Jean started to shake his head but he stopped. “It’s not like I _haven’t_ thought about it but it seems kind of surreal. I don’t have anything in particular I want to do whereas Marco has his heart set on that art university in Sina.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “He’s going into art?”

Jean nodded, “He’s been painting a lot since we were kids but always kept it on the down low…” While Jean talked, Eren pulled out his cell phone, going through his list of contacts.

“Hey,” he said, interrupting him. He held his phone in front of Jean’s face. “This is his number, right?”

Jean squinted and held Eren’s hand still as he stared at the screen. “That’s it.”

“And is he going to that week long open house thing for potential students?”

“He… did mention that.” Jean said, unsure of what Eren was getting at. Eren didn’t notice his confusion as his mind raced with thoughts. “Anyways, I’m getting a party together at my place since my folks are out of town. Are you and the other two coming?”

“As long as you’re not in charge of the music, we’re coming.” Eren replied with a grin.

“You little shit.” Jean grinned back and the pair laughed. With that, Jean left to get things ready just as Mikasa and Armin were stepping out the building. He hurriedly waved them over, eager to get home to ask Levi about the week-long open house.  

\------

That afternoon, Eren found Levi reading a book in the apartment; Corporal lazily sprawled across the man’s lap. Levi set the book down on the arm rest.

“Do you need dinner tonight?” He asked. Corporal stirred and gracefully hopped off Levi’s lap in favor of the empty chair across the room.

Eren shook his head as he dropped his bag by the door. “I’m going to a party later at Jean’s place.”

“Come home drunk and I’m kicking your ass.” Levi replied going back to his book.

“I won’t.” He said. He paused for a moment before he powered through his question. “Levi, in July there’s going to be a sort of open house at the college I want to go to in Sina. I would basically be staying there for a week as a sort of trial run to get a feel for the college.” Eren watched, nervous, as Levi put his book back down, turning in his chair to look at the teen.

“What about guardians?”

“The first day is an open house to everyone, for information and stuff.” Eren walked over to Levi and handed him the brochure Rico had given him. He idly stayed near as Levi read it over.

“You’re going to the photography department, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren said then added. “Is that… fine?”

“What do you mean ‘is that fine’? You like photography, don’t you?”

Eren nodded. It was more than like. He was doomed to this hobby the moment Armin had lent him the Polaroid camera years ago. He wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to do but he loved the weight of his camera, the moments he captured through his lens. Eren’s hesitation came from the tuition estimate he saw for the university.

“Is it the tuition you’re worrying about?” Levi asked. Eren blinked in surprise. He nodded, turning red in the face for being read so easily.

“Listen you,” Levi said. “Leave the tuition to me. You’ll have enough worries once you’re actually in college. The fees are my department.” Eren nodded, some of his concern melting away. If Levi said not to worry then he believed him. Levi’s words had always been reliable and reassuring over the years.

“But you didn’t finish college, right?”

Levi nodded. “Raising you was more important to me. I was only in college because my mother wanted me out of her sight.” At hearing that Levi had dropped out to raise him, Eren made a pained face. Levi noticed and quickly jabbed him in the stomach. The teen winced, rubbing the sore spot above his hips. “I was going to drop out sooner or later. College wasn’t meant for me.”

“Do you regret it?” He asked. “Not finishing?”

Levi shook his head. “I got to watch you grow up, after all. I couldn’t regret that even if I wanted to.”

\-------

In the middle of July, Levi drove Eren to the city, nearly to the heart of Sina. The university itself was a building surrounded by a park, various statues made by previous graduate adorned the park. The dorms and rented apartment were a few blocks away.

The parking lot was filled with cars of parents and other potential students. Eren anxious looked around as he got of the car, a duffel bag full of clothes slung over his shoulder. Everything looked so threateningly spacious. As they walked to the building where the orientation was held, Eren couldn’t image himself walking the same path again if he was ever accepted.

At the front of the building, Eren was handed a form to fill, as well as a name badge for himself. Once filled out, Eren and Levi headed inside. They were guided through a hall into a large room filled with chairs that were slowly filling up. Parents were talking to each other, as well as other teens. Eren was about to head towards someone to start up a conversation when he noticed someone familiar walk past him.

“Marco?” Eren said. The freckled teen smiled as he waved at Eren, walking up towards him and Levi.

“Hello, sir,” Marco said to Levi. “I’m Marco Bott.”

“I’m Levi.” He replied, shaking Marco’s extended hand.

“I didn’t know you painted.” Eren said. Marco looked at Eren and turned red, nervously laughing.

“Jean opened his big mouth, didn’t he.”

Eren grinned. “It’s hard for him not to.” They both laughed and began walking towards the row Marco’s Mom sat at. Levi greeted her then towards to Eren.

“Eren, I’m going to head out.”

“Huh, you’re not sticking around for the presentation?”

Levi shook his head. “I have a better way of getting information about places. This is more for your benefit than mine. Give me a call before the open house ends so I can hand you some things to survive the week.”

Eren nodded, confused, as he watched Levi leave the room. But he quickly sat down and talked more with Marco as the room continued to fill up.

Outside the building, Levi looked around until he spotted a familiar tall figure standing by a bench. He waved towards Erwin as he walked towards the man.

“The presentation would’ve been enough, you know.” Erwin said as they walked towards the administrative building. “Eren chose an exceptional school, all things considering.”  

“It would but I might as well do things thoroughly. It’ll be a waste not to use your family influence in cases like these.”

\--------

During the week Eren was gone, Levi came to realize how much his life had revolved around the boy. The walls that were once picture-less now held various frames of pictures Eren had taken along the years. The nearly empty bookshelves were filled with books about cameras, a few of Eren’s childhood books, and many potted plants. Corporal slinked by Levi’s feet.

“I know, it’s quiet without that loudmouth around.”

It was weird not knowing what to do in the silence. Eren usually barged into the shop to announce where he was going to go, if he went anywhere then just as loudly he would leave.

Levi picked up Corporal from the floor and he smiled fondly. “I never would’ve guessed there would be a time when I wouldn’t know what to do with my free time.”

And once Eren graduated from high school and headed to college, he’d have much more time for himself. But there was no use thinking of what was to come. Eren still needed help growing. But at this point, Levi didn’t think he needed anymore help. Eren was already a fine young man. 

“Well Corporal, let’s clean that shitty liter box of yours. Eren isn’t here to do it for you.”

\-------

> _“Levi, why do we have a lot of these plants?” Eren asked, staring at the potted impatiens on the bookshelves. Levi glanced over to where Eren was, the young 10-year old stood on the tips of his feet, staring at the colorful plants on the top shelf._
> 
> _“They’re my favorite flowers; they’re called impatiens.”_
> 
> _Eren hummed and he stepped back, taking his place beside Levi on the sofa. “Why?”_
> 
> _“These were the flowers your mom gave me when we first met.” He said. He rolled up his sleeve on his right arm, showing the half sleeve tattoo to Eren._
> 
> _“They’re kind of simple and not all complex but I find them beautiful.” He said. Eren nodded as he prodded Levi’s forearm, fingers tracing over the colorful flowers inked on the older man’s skin._
> 
> _“So they’re mom’s flower?” He asked._
> 
> _“I guess they are.” Levi said. Eren hummed thoughtfully._
> 
> _“I want a flower too!” He said, nearly hopping off the couch. “Let’s go get an Eren flower from downstairs!” He pleaded with Levi with his eyes but Levi didn’t need Eren’s persuasion to get off the couch. If anything, he was curious what flower Eren would pick._
> 
> _“Alright.” He said. Eren grinned and he followed Eren as they walked down stairs to the shop. Levi unlocked the front door and flicked on the lights. Eren immediately ran over to the wall lined with the coolers, peering into each one. Levi watched the boy intently stare at each potted plant._
> 
> _With the heaviest sigh he heard for that small body, Eren pulled his face from the windowed doors. “I don’t like any of them.” He dejectedly sat by the counter, all pouty and angry. Levi walked into the back room and when he walked back to the front, he carried a potted daffodil with him. Eren watched him set the pot on the counter._
> 
> _“These are daffodils.” He said, sitting beside the boy. “These are special flowers because they represent March and mean a lot of great things.”_
> 
> _“Like what?”_
> 
> _“Happiness, friendship, respect.”_
> 
> _Eren ears perked at the last word. He looked to the bright yellow flower. It was a beautiful flower and he liked that the back of the flower looked like a star. But what he really loved was what Levi said the flower meant._
> 
> _“Do you like it?” Eren asked._
> 
> _Levi nodded. Eren grinned and he grabbed the pot, holding it close to his chest. “Then we need a lot more for the bookshelf! These are my flowers now so they gotta be upstairs along with mama’s flowers!”_

_\-------_

Marco’s parents dropped Eren off in front of the shop when the week was over on Sunday. Erwin and Levi were in the living room, the latter sitting on Erwin’s lap as they watched a particularly bad horror film. Spread out in front of them on the coffee table was two boxes of pizza; one empty and the other half full. Levi looked towards the door as he heard very familiar footsteps.

“I was beginning to enjoy the silence.” Erwin said as a loud woman’s scream echoed on TV. “Do you think he liked the college?”

“We’ll see.” Levi said as Eren opened the door. One look at Eren’s expressive face and he knew Eren loved it. Levi paused the movie as Eren began yammering about the classes he sat in, the impressive photography lab and studio they had, the store an upperclassman took him that specialized in cameras and camera equipment. He made friends with different departments and talked about the other departments he’d seen. Then he talked about the competition that was held yesterday and mentioned he won first place in the photography portion.

“What photo was it?” Levi asked.

Eren opened his mouth to answer but he quickly shut it. “Just a photo.” He said. Levi arched an eyebrow but he didn’t pry. If Eren didn’t want to say what it was, that was perfectly fine. Eren grabbed the duffel bag from the floor. “I’m tired so I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Oi, what do you want for dinner?”

“Cheeseburger.” He called out as he entered his room.

Levi nodded as he stood up from Erwin’s lap. He gazed towards the hallway and gripped his right forearm. His graduation was still a long ways away but when he looked at his tattooed arm, he couldn’t help but feel like now was the time to get it completely done.

 “I’ve been thinking about it this week but I finally decided to finish my sleeve tattoo.”

\-------

Eren was sweeping the shop when Armin walked into the shop, all sleek smiled and mischievous. Eren stopped working, weary of that look. Nothing good ever came from Armin when he had that look. As if he could read Eren’s mind, Armin slinked around the table, making sure Eren couldn’t reach him as he settled himself beside Levi.

“Do any of you ever have anywhere else to go?” Levi asked, not bothering to look up from his transaction book. At this point, there was no point asking since he knew the answer but it was an automatic question he had to ask every so often. Mikasa herself was at the shop but she had stepped out, per Levi’s request, to get a few ribbon bands from the art store a few blocks away.

“Levi, did Eren ever show you the winning photo from that week he spent at the college?”

Eren’s face instantly turned a shade redder, leveling a glare at the impish blond. Armin grinned and he pulled out his phone.

“Armin, don’t you even-“

“See, now I’m interested.” Levi interrupted, leaning against the counter. Eren’s face turned brighter still; the fact that they could see just how red he’d gotten considering his caramel skin tone was a feat all in itself. Eren grumbled and he continued to angrily sweep the floor, muttering his hate for both Levi and Armin.

“This is it.” Armin said as he pulled up the college’s article and zoomed onto the picture. He handed the phone to Levi as Armin went to console his petulant boyfriend.

The photo in question was one Levi never saw before nor even remembered it being taken. It was a close shot of himself sitting on Erwin’s lap, in a shirt that was clearly Erwin’s. He was asleep, head resting against Erwin’s chest with Erwin’s arms wrapped around his face. Erwin was looking at him with a gentle expression. The sunlight that filtered through the background gave the entire photo a warm glow to it. It was surprisingly domestic. Levi wondered if that was how he looked like around Erwin.

“When was this taken?” He asked.

Eren released Armin from the headlock he had him it, face still flushed. “Last year, after you got hurt. I came home and I guess you woke up from your fever because you were sitting on Erwin… I thought you two looked nice.”

Levi looked back at the phone, tapping the screen to keep it from locking. Eren started to get nervous when Levi didn’t speak. He turned to grab Armin into another headlock but the blond was cleverly out of reach.

“Eren, out of curiosity, how many photos have you taken of me?”

“Um, a lot?” He replied with a nervous chuckle.

“Give me a rough estimate, dumbass.”

“Umm, maybe a few hundred? A lot of it is mostly repeats so it might be fewer.”

“So would you call Eren a daddy’s girl or mommy’s boy?” Levi asked Armin. Armin stared wide-eyed at Levi before he busted out laughing. Eren groaned and hid his face in his hands, wishing the floor could swallow him up.

“Eren is definitely a mommy’s boy.” Erwin said, walking out from the back room. Eren screeched, dropping the broom to the floor as he knelt, desperately wishing for _anything_ to swallow him up. Armin laughed even louder, holding his sides as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“So that’ll make you daddy.” Levi said, looking to Erwin.

“Please shut up,” was the whimpered reply from Eren as he looked at his ridiculous family. Levi smiled, very much amused at Eren’s state.

“It’s a good photo.” Levi said, deciding he should stop before his actual skin color stayed red. Eren looked up from his hands. “Even I can tell you’ve improved and put in a lot of work into it.”

Eren  smiled, ready to speak but then Levi began to call Erwin daddy and Erwin called him mommy and Eren was completely done with the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter 9 will be the final chapter for papa levi 
> 
> i'll do my best to get it finished in the next coming weeks but finals is around the corner
> 
> and tokyo ghoul has sucked me in, trashiyama and kaneki is the best thing to ever happen to me, thank you universe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally here

The summer days regrettably dwindled down and Eren found himself back in school at the start of September. As the lingering effects of summer vacation faded as classes resumed, Eren couldn’t help but notice an almost out of body experience. When the words ‘senior year’ slipped through the mouths of his teachers, he consciously realized it was his last year. There was a future he had to think about.

Eren already knew what he was pursuing.  He was still working on his portfolio to the university. The deadline to submit his portfolio for review was at the end of February next year. He had taken more recent pictures of places and people as suggested by his guidance consoler, Rico, but he still had to sort them out, picking the best one to develop even further. When he thought of that, Eren couldn’t help the sense of panic that washed over him, like a heavy cloak.

Mikasa’s choice of study was an athletics university that Shadis from her boxing gym had recommended. She was thrilled with the idea of becoming a personal trainer and eventually opening up her own gym. Shadis also introduced her to an ex-MMA fighter as a mentor and since then had not stopped talking about the sport or her new training regimen.

Armin was still looking for colleges, or rather, applying for everyone that caught his interest. He was torn between archeology and oceanography and there was only one university in Sina that taught both. He was a nervous bundle and both Mikasa and Eren reassured him that with his grades, he’d probably get accepted into all of the colleges and probably be offered a scholarship. He wasn’t the top student just for show.

When Eren thought what left he had to do, as well as Mikasa and Armin’s, everything seemed like it was speeding up and slowing down at the same time. It was terrifying but Eren felt excited at the same time. He spent his days after school in the darkroom they had at school to develop his photos, Mikasa studied and trained, and Armin wrote the required personal essays for each of the universities he applied to.

And Levi was also just as busy as Eren, devoting a majority of his attention to Marie’s wedding.

\-------

It became routine for Eren to pass out in the living room as soon as he got home. As he opened the door, his bag was ceremoniously dropped by the door but a beautiful woman sitting at the counter stopped him from tossing his body on the couch. She was putting her coat on, unaware of Eren until she turned around.

“Oh, hello, you must be Eren.” She said with a gentle smile.

Eren slowly nodded. “Um, hi…”

“Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?” Eren nearly jumped out his skin as he quickly dashed away from the door. Levi stared at him, sighing once before he let himself in.

“Here’s the catalogue of flowers available and their prices.” Levi said, walking over to the woman with a book. “Pick the flowers you like then call me so we can narrow down your choices.”

“Oh, so you already know I’ll probably pick all of them.” She said with a teasing tone.

“I’ve learned from experience.” Levi replied. The woman chuckled as she took the book.

“Thank you, Levi. I really appreciate your help in this.”

“It’s not a problem, Marie,” He replied. “I can have Erwin in my debt for awhile so it works out for the both of us.” Marie laughed and she grabbed her purse, heading towards the door.

“I’ll call you next week with my choices.” She said. Levi nodded and she left.

“Who was that?” Eren asked as soon as she was gone.

“Marie Dok, soon-to-be wife of Erwin’s friend, Nile.” Levi said. He ran a hand through his hair, untying the shop’s apron and draping it over the back of a chair. “You would have met here earlier if you weren’t holed up at the school.”

“Is that who you’ve been working with these past few months?” He asked, making his way to the couch now that Marie was gone. He’s heard Levi speak over the phone with her about venues for the reception, the size, the type of wedding she wanted. It concerned Eren for a while, but Levi reassured him that she was the only bride client he was working with. And with Nifa working the shop as his assistant, Levi wasn’t stretching himself thin. 

While Levi wasn’t an official wedding planner, he had arranged the flowers for many weddings, gaining experience over the years, and had an excellent sense of aesthesis to those types of things.

“You’re not overworking, right?” Eren asked.

“Of course not.” Levi replied. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tossed one to Eren. “I could say the same to you. You’re starting to live at the school.”

“The portfolio requires a minimum of ten photos but I’ve picked twenty of my best ones and I still need to get rid of at least five and I just-“ Eren groaned and he laid on the couch, hands covering his face as he continued to curse the portfolio and the university in explicit detail.

“Cut that shit out,” Levi said, tossing the half empty bottle of water at the back of Eren’s head with a satisfying thud. “I’m not in the mood to cook tonight so we’re having take out. What do you want?”

“Pizza!” was his immediate response. Levi grabbed his phone and dialed Erwin’s number, knowing he was on his way home from work. As the phone rang, Levi walked over to the couch to get his bottle back.

“Oi, what kind do you-“ In the span that it took Levi to take his phone, Eren had fallen asleep. Levi sighed, amazed at his ability to just sleep anywhere. Levi grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch and placed it over Eren’s body. As he looked closer, Levi noticed small pieces of film stuck on Eren’s face, hands smudged with black stuff, and very noticeable bags under his eyes.

“Levi?” Erwin spoke into his ear. Levi made sure the blanket wouldn’t slip off Eren’s body and he walked away, telling Erwin to get their favorite feta cheese pizza.

\-------

“Ready?”

“Wait, Eren, stop moving.” Mikasa said, placing a hand on Eren’s.

“Eren, you know you really are hopeless romantic.” Armin said with a sigh. Eren grumbled and pouted, bumping his hips against Armin’s. But he quickly grinned and looked up at the dark night sky. The fireworks were about to go off at any moment and the winter weather was actually agreeable enough to the point that they didn’t need to bundle up in layers and layers.

“This is our last year as high school students. I think a toast is a pretty good way to celebrate.” He said, looking down at the glass of champagne in his hand. Levi had given them the sweet kind, keeping the harder stuff to himself.

Eren stared down at the ground, swirling the drink in his hand. It was all dwindling down to their last few months. Armin and Mikasa had already sent in their applications and Eren was putting the finally touches to his portfolio.

“Do you guys want to live together in Sina?” Eren asked as he stared at the night sky.

Mikasa and Armin both shared a look and their silence made Eren blush as he stared at them. “I mean..! It’s just… since we’re all going to study in Sina, I figured it’ll be cheaper… CAN YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?”

Both Mikasa and Armin fell into a bout of laughter, much to Eren’s embarrassment. He muttered angrily at them, ready to tell them to stop when a sharp noise rang in the air in the distance. The noise dimmed and a second later, the sky was lit with colors. Mikasa stepped closer to Eren, clinking her glass to his.

“Armin’s already way ahead of you.” She said, leaning in to kiss him. He looked to the blond whom smiled like the cunning devil he was.

“I started to look at some studio apartments.” He said, walking closer to Eren. “Your college is closer to the inner part of the city, Mikasa’s is further away and the one I really want to be accepted in is near the outer edge of the city. I’ve already found a few places where it would be convenient for us, transportation-wise.”

Eren blinked as he stared at the blond. “Armin, you’re incredible!” He pulled the blond into a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead. Armin smiled and tapped his glass against Mikasa and Eren’s glass.

“Let’s have another good year.” He said, smiling at his two most loved ones. Eren and Mikasa leaned in, kissing Armin on either side of his cheek. Then Eren blew a raspberry against the blond’s cheek, laughing as he half heartedly glared at him.

\-------

It was towards the end of February when Eren was satisfied with his portfolio and had managed to send it off, with just a few days to spare before he went past the deadline. All he needed to do now was wait for the reply back. While Eren wasn’t a patient character, he had classes, work in the shop, and more fights with Annie at the gym to keep him preoccupied.

Levi himself was finding most of his days to be incredible busy. Marie’s wedding was two months away. She already picked the reception area; a beautiful hotel in Sina that Erwin managed. With the blueprints of the hall, Levi knew the layout of the large room and with Marie, they talked over where the tables were going to be placed, the decoration on each table, the amount of guest, the sculptured she commissioned, nothing was left unexplored.

Eren was worried over him, he really didn’t want to see Levi overwork himself again, but the many swats to his head by the older man reassured him he was well. And if Eren watched Levi as he talked with Marie over the phone or in person when she came over to the apartment for last minute things, he could tell Levi was enjoying his work. When he brought that up, Levi eyes widened a fraction, a light blush spreading over the top of his ear.

It earned him a solid thwack to the head as Levi grumbled something or another about him being an idiot.

Their days continued in that matter; Levi worked and Eren waited impatiently.

For his birthday, Eren spent it quietly in his home with Mikasa and Armin, binge-watching of horror films. An assortment of snacks like pop corn, chocolate, half a pie of feta cheese pizza, and a bottle of Smirnoff littered the table in front of the trio. The three sat on the same couch, Mikasa pressed up against Eren’s side, her head resting on his right shoulder. Armin sat on his left, his hand gripping Eren’s as he shut his eyes at scary moments. At some point, the three had fallen asleep because when Eren woke up again, Mikasa’s head was resting on his lap and Armin was slumped against his side. The TV was off and the clock on the wall read it was well past 2am.

He gently shook Mikasa’s shoulder, slowly stirring her awake. She woke up, turning her head to look up Eren. “…move to bed?”

Eren smiled and nodded, running his hand through her soft tousled hair. She yawned, slowly sitting upright as Eren held Armin steady. Their movements began to wake Armin and he sleepily stared at them.

“We moving?” He mumbled, gazing towards the two. Eren chuckled and he nodded, standing now. Armin nodded and he lifted his arms.

“Carry me.” He demanded.

“Hah? Shouldn’t I be saying that instead, since it’s my birthday?” Eren asked. Armin grinned lazily and shook his head.

“ _Because_ it’s your birthday, you should carry me.” He retorted. Before Eren could roll his eyes, Mikasa stood in front of Armin, who still had his arms raised, and picked up the lithe man. Armin stared a Mikasa for a second before a grin spilt his lips, securing his arms around her neck, praising her incredible strength and trash talked Eren as if he wasn’t in the room.

“He’s going in first.” She said. Eren nodded as she left and he started to pick up the trash on the table. He was nearly done when Mikasa stepped back out his room, wearing one of his large t-shirts. She helped with the rest, throwing the remainder of the trash in the can as Eren placed the dishes into the sink.

“Armin and I didn’t bring a change of clothes, so I borrowed some of your shirts.”

“That’s fine.” He said. Everything was cleaned up in a matter of minutes with Mikasa’s help. The door rattled and they both looked up when Erwin and Levi walked into the apartment. Erwin was supporting Levi up by his waist. His face looked flushed and he was breathing harder than usual.

“Erwin, is he okay?” Eren asked, stepping closer to Levi.

“I’m fine.” Levi replied, gripping Erwin’s hand as he straightened up. “Migraine, but listen, I’m gonna to need muscle for Marie’s wedding.”

“Were you with her tonight?” Eren asked. Erwin nodded and he brought Levi to the counter, letting him sit on the bar stool as he looked for the Tylenol.

“A few last minute things we needed to sort out.” Levi said. “I need one more person to help; can you ask one of your friends? Tell them they’ll get paid.”

Eren nodded, watching Levi take the pills and swallow them. He gentle messaged the bridge of his nose, waiting for his head to stop pounding so loudly. He felt a large hand, Erwin’s, press against his forehead. His cool flesh felt nice and he sighed, noticing the pounding was steadily lessening. He slowly stood, pulling Erwin’s head away to level a look at Mikasa and Eren.

“If the three are you are going to have sex, make sure you keep quiet.” Levi said as he began walking towards his own room with Erwin in tow. Eren stuttered, brain short circuiting.

“…um, Levi.. what do you mean…?” He asked nervously.

Levi stopped and looked behind him. “Exactly what I meant. Am I wrong to think that the three are you of dating?”

Eren shook his head. “…We are. H-how…?”

“The three of you aren’t as discrete as you think you are.” Erwin said with a wise smile. Eren felt his face heat up in mortification. He had planned on telling Levi about the three of them but had put it off because he was scared at his reaction. He was aware that the relationship they had was definitely not normal and very few of their friends knew. Eren looked down at the floor, feeling Mikasa step next to him and grasp his hand.

Mikasa started to speak but Levi quickly shushed her. “I’m not opposed to it.” He said. Eren looked up from the floor, surprised. “If anything, I owe shitty glasses money.”

Eren stammered, “You… there was a bet?”

Levi nodded, digging his pinkie into his ear. “I’d be a fucking awful person if I didn’t let you date who you want. And if its Mikasa and Armin, I can trust them to you. But,” He stopped and Eren steeled himself. “I have a headache tonight and if I hear anything come out that room, I’m kicking your ass.” 

With that, Levi walked into his room with Erwin, closing the door behind him. Eren and Mikasa were left standing there, both dazed as to what just happened. They looked to each other and fell into a silent fit of laughter as they headed into Eren’s bedroom.

\--------

The day of Marie’s wedding came; a beautiful Saturday that favored the day. Nile and Marie were at the church, preparing to walk the isle to exchange their vows and become husband and wife. Levi was with her while she was being dressed in her gorgeous gown; a strapless dress that clung to her figure, gradually fanning out towards the bottom. The veil she wore was just as long as her dress, small white beads woven along the edges in an intricate pattern.

“I knew you’d look beautiful in that dress.” Levi said. Marie smiled as she smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. They’d become close friends in the months they spent together planning her wedding and he was with her when she was shopping for dresses.

“After you criticized the life out of the first three I picked.” She teased. Levi huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

“There is such a thing as too much frills.” Levi replied. He glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing the time. “Marie, I need to head the reception hall to help with arranging the flowers.”

Marie nodded and she walked towards him, grasping his hands as she neared him. “Thank you again, Levi. You really made this whole experience so much easier to handle. Are you sure you don’t want to become a wedding planner?”

Levi shook his head. While he liked the idea and he did like planning, what he ultimately loved was the cozy flower shop that waited from him every day. “I’ll stick to my flowers. I’ll see you at the reception hall.”

Levi left her room and exited the building, making his way to the car parked in front of the church. The drive to the hotel wasn’t far, a fifteen minute ride, and as he parked he saw his volunteers on the side road near the grand building, standing in front of the two large vans with the flowers. He parked his car in the spot he reserved and got out.

“Did you unpack the vans?” He asked as he neared the group. The usual three suspects nodded.     

“Is there another van coming?” Eren asked as the two idled vans drove away after Levi waved to the drivers.

“There’s one more.” Levi said just as the mentioned van began to drive up towards them. “Mikasa, stay here with Eren to unload this van. Armin, you come with me so we can start setting up the tables.”

“Yes, sir!” The three said in unison. Armin ran ahead of him, entering the reception hall. Levi tailed after him when he felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders and a considerable amount of weight leaned against his back.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the wedding?” Levi asked, tilting his head back.

“Niles will be fine.” He said.

“Well, make yourself useful.” He said, shrugging off those arms.

It took two hours to get the reception hall ready. All the tables had been set with mini-bouquets, the wedding cake was surrounded by small arrangements Levi had made to accent the cake. Levi double checked everything when they were done, making sure nothing was misplaced. When he was satisfied, Levi gave them a nod, and the group collectively sighed in relief just as the first guests were starting to wander in.

“Good work, today.” Levi said. He fished out his car keys and tossed them to Eren. “Go start my car and wait for me. We’ll head home early.” They nodded and walked off, body aching.

Levi felt those arms around him again, a kissed pressed against his forehead. He leaned back against Erwin, sighing as he felt utter exhaustion wash over him. As much as he enjoyed planning the wedding, it wore him down and he was glad that it was over.

“The hall looks beautiful.” Erwin said.

“Of course it does. I don’t half-ass anything.” There was pride in his tone. Erwin chuckled and he stayed where he was, watching as Marie and Nile’s family and friends filled the hall.  

“Levi!”

The smaller man looked to see Marie waving towards him. She smiled and looked beautiful and stunning and incredibly happy. Erwin patted Levi’s shoulder as he walked towards Nile, pulling the man into a hug. Marie peeked into the reception hall, completely blown away by the presentation.

“It’s better than I imagined,” She said with awe. She turned towards the man and grasped his hands. “Thank you so much, Levi.”

“It’s not a problem, Marie. Since you’re pleased, I’m going to head out early.”

“Right,” Marie smiled brightly and tightly gripped his hands. “Let’s hang out again another day.”

Levi watched her leave, joining her husband as they entered the hall. While he was sure he had no intentions of becoming a wedding planner, Levi was telling the truth when he told Marie the flower shop was all he needed, but he was definitely more open to accepting more jobs. He looked down at his hand, running a finger over the silver ring on his ring finger.

“Levi.” He looked up to the giant blond he was in love with.

Maybe it was the exhaustion or the fluffy atmosphere but he had an irrationally urge to throw himself at him. Instead, he walked over to the man and grabbed him by the shirt to pull him down and kissed him.

“Let’s go home.”

\-------

The day Eren’s acceptance letter came in was a rather messy day.

When he sent the letter, Eren had vigorously checked the mail even though he knew it was ridiculously too early. As the months passed, he became less preoccupied, worrying about his finals and graduation until he all but forgot, mind completely focused on the last week of exams.

Eren was walking home alone from graduation practice when he checked the mail, sorting the spam from the actual mail until he saw the stamp of the university he applied to. Eren’s eyes widened and he immediately dashed down the alley way beside the flower shop, practically barging his way upstairs to the entrance.  

“Levi! IT’S HERE!!”

Eren dashed towards the living room, jumping over the back of the sofa, hands gripping the letter. Both Erwin and Levi looked at him, literally seeing the eyes sparkle in his teal eyes. Levi sighed and turned himself around, settling down on Erwin’s lap. Eren was too blind to see he’d barged in on them making out.

“Well, let’s see it.”

Eren looked down at the letter, suddenly scared of what was inside. Levi stood up and set himself beside the young man. He gave Eren’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“You won’t find out if you don’t open it.”

“Yeah.” He replied. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. He was glad that Levi was beside him, his presence there made him feel calm. He read the letter, read the letter again, and then lowered his hands.

“Well?” Levi said, reclining back.

“I… I got in.” Eren said in a whisper. He looked back at the letter, rereading the sentence. “Dear Eren Jaeger, we are glad to inform you of your acceptance into The Arts University of Sina…” He paused, to steady his voice as he continued. “The committee was impressed with your portfolio and submission piece to the summer contest during your stay in the open house last year. As such, we are pleased to offer you a scholarship for your photography major. We hope to hear your reply…”

Eren stopped, tears spilling over his eyes. Levi draped his arm over Eren’s shoulder, letting him cry on his shoulder. “I got in, Levi. I really got in…”

“Good job, Eren.”

Eren nodded, biting his lips as he read the letter again through his tears. Levi stayed by his side, gently patting his shoulder as Eren ran through his emotions. Levi could feel a swell of pride within him, for Eren, for Carla’s sake.  

“Levi, I want to tell ma.” Eren said, wiping away the tears from his face. “Can you come with me?”

“Sure.” Levi said, standing up. He looked to Erwin but the older man shook his head.

“You two go ahead.”

Levi nodded and they both headed out. It wasn’t a long way to the graveyard and along the way, Levi and Eren reminisced. Mostly, Levi kept teasing about small stories and retelling moments when he worked with Carla.

“I did not!” Eren protested when Levi mentioned a time when Eren very boldly ran out naked to the living room full, baring all to Levi’s friend one night.

Levi chuckled as grinned. “I was trying to give you a bathe ‘cause you were filthy but you slipped right by me and to the living room. I’m pretty sure Hanji took some picture I could show you.”

Eren groaned, regretting his six-year old self. But he huffed up and looked at Levi, a sly grin shaping his lips. “Well, I got stories too.”

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Anything you say won’t bother me.” He replied confidently. And it was true and Levi knew Eren didn’t have much on him. Levi wasn’t a man who was easily embarrassed. But when Eren reminded Levi of the time he saw Levi play with Corporal when he was a kitten, the man pointedly frown, face turning slightly red. Eren grinned, pleased with himself as Levi walked just a little bit faster.

Eren laughed as he easily caught up to him. It wasn’t long before they reached the gravestone of Carla and Grisha and Eren fell silent.

Levi stood beside Eren as he kneeled in front their graves. Eren held out the letter in front of the gravestones, his grin as bright as the setting sun. “Ma, dad, I got into the university I wanted. And that picture I submitted for the contest helped me get a scholarship. I’m going to work hard to make sure I become the type of son you can be proud of.”

Levi’s fist lightly tapped the top of his head. “I’m pretty sure they already would be.” He said, ruffling up Eren’s mess of a hair. Eren smiled, nodding in agreement. Levi kneeled beside Eren as he placed the bouquet he had arranged in-between their graves. Eren placed the letter within the colorful petals of impatiens. He stood back up, staying silent as he stared at their graves.

“Are you proud?” Eren asked, looking up at Levi.

Levi glanced down at Eren, meeting expectant eyes that already knew what Levi would say. But Levi didn’t mind repeating himself. This was Eren’s shining moment. He could spoil him more than usual.

“I’m proud of you, Eren,” Levi said. “You worked hard for it. It was worth all the hours of labor.”

Eren blinked, eyes slightly wide as he began to laugh, clutching his stomach as he shook. “You didn’t… give birth to me though….” He managed to squeeze out.

“I might as well had; Carla spent nine hours pushing your fathead out. I sat through the whole thing. Even Grisha fainted once despite being a doctor.”

“I’ll make sure to pay you all back with my hard work.”

“I’ll settle for a penthouse so work hard.” Levi said. Eren chuckled as he followed Levi down the path that lead out the cemetery. They were out the graveyard when Eren stopped walking. He looked to the man that had raised him and took him and unconditionally loved him in place of the parents he lost. He remembered thinking Levi was so strong and brave, that his shoulders looked broad and steady whenever he used to look up at him when he was younger.

“Eren?” Levi stopped and looked back, noticing that Eren had stopped.

Eren focused on the man in front of him. “Thank you for raising me.”

Levi stared at him and, if it were anyone else, they probably would’ve been intimidated. Levi really had a face that was hard to read. But Eren knew he was thinking and choosing his words. After a moment Levi sighed, and walked in front of Eren, looking up at him.

“You don’t have to thank me for that.” Levi said. “Whether that fire happened or not, I would have always been in your life. Rather than thanking me, show me. You still have a hell of a lot of growing up to do but the differences between now and then is that you’re capable.”

“And taller.” Eren added. He couldn’t resist.

At that, Levi’s eyebrow twitched. He glared at Eren before turning heel and briskly walking away, “And still a little shit.”

Eren grinned, easily catching up to Levi, comfortably walking back home together. In his mind, he thanked Levi again, because he would always be grateful towards Levi being in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed papa heichou
> 
> may it fill you with some fluffy feelings
> 
> cause parent-child fics are the sweetest goddamn fucking thing to write and i wanna write more of them  
> and seriously like thanks for being patient with this fic


End file.
